Breaking Point
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Sometimes you have to make the choice to cut the toxic people from your lives. Sometimes you have to take a stand no matter how hard or scary it is. Eventually you have to do what is best for you and for your happiness. And sometimes you have to forgive. "To every thing there is a season, A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance..."
1. Prologue

AN: A different take on my favorite pairing. There are so many ways to handle their love story. In this, I'm going to aim to be more neutral. We may never find out why Robotnik took over or what started the fight in the first place.

Summary: Starting right after "Bartleby the Prisoner" when Sonia helps Bartleby get away, he decides to take the bull by the horns. He's done playing games. Will she accept his proposal?

Prologue

Twenty years ago, at the age of three, Bartleby had watched his godfather, Dr. Julian Ivo Kintobor Robotnik, successfully gain control of the realm of Mobotropolis. He didn't understand everything, only that the ones who counted preferred Robotnik over the present queen and had helped him drive her out. Robotnik had justified it to the boy many times.

"When a kingdom's leader is taking them down the path of ruin, the citizens have a responsibility to remove that leader and replace them with someone more competent."

The mink-boy hung on every syllable the man ever spoke. To his young, naive, mind this man was the smartest in the universe. Whenever he needed anything, this man had been there. He had shared everything with this man, including his misery when his dearest Sonia had jilted him to join the Freedom Fighters. He didn't care that her mother was Aleena, Hedgehog Queen. Her true identity of princess didn't influence Bartleby one way or the other. She was his Sonia and he adored her. And that was not a secret. Yet, he had always made it clear that he would never betray Robotnik. No one knew his connection to him but his loyalty was never called into question.

Until now…

Bartleby stared down the city's tyrannical ruler with the most menacing glare he could muster. The man had betrayed him. Had betrayed him so thoroughly that he could no longer find it in his heart to forgive him. "So, Your Honor, I'm changing my plea to guilty."

Robotnik looked at him with surprise. "What?" He demanded.

"You heard me. I'm changing my plea to guilty. You're right. I have been working with my dear Sonia. She is the only one who has ever really loved me. She and I are leaving the city tonight." He knew he was taking a real chance but he was through. He needed to call Robotnik's bluff. He felt a great, seizing pain in his chest. He had trusted this man…

* * *

In the mine drill's mounted television, Sonia watched the trial with horror as Bartleby said those things. They weren't true.

Sonic looked at her with confusion. "Sonia, is that true. You're leaving tonight! With him?"

Sonia shook her head. "No… we never made any such plans… He challenging Robotnik! For me! Guys, we have to go. The Ruby Mine… it can wait. We have to go now!" What was Bartleby doing? He was going to get himself roboticized. "Hold on Bartleby. Just hold on."

Manic nodded and turned the drill around, tunneling towards the city. He hoped they would make it in time. He looked at his sister, watching her wring her hands together in anxiety. "I bet he'll be okay. Bartleby is just putting him on the spot to prove to the other aristocrats that Robotnik is all bark and no bite."

Sonia nodded. "That's exactly what he's doing but what concerns me is Robotnik has never just been all bark. So I don't know what he thinks this is going to prove. I've lost Lady Wyndemere, I can't lose Bartleby too." She put her hands over her eyes as she tried not to cry. She was barely aware of Sonic coming to sit beside her. "Guys… I can't… I can't do this anymore. There's too much to lose, I can't. I love him." She looked at Sonic, expecting to see an expression of betrayal at her statement.

Instead he smiled and hugged her. "It's okay sis. You need to do what's best for you, what would make you happiest. We will support you, whatever you want to do. If he wants to join us, he's welcome and we'll accept him as a brother." He promised. "But… if you would prefer to leave the city… we would miss you but we would understand."

* * *

Robotnik didn't know how to handle Bartleby's revelation. His eyes held such pain and betrayal. He realized that Bartleby had figured out his plan. "Bartleby…"

"Shut up old man! You're going to listen for a change! Because I finally have you pegged. All I am is a… is an ATM to you! Well fuck you! You want my money so badly! Fine! It's yours! The combination is 4077! Take it and may you have joy of it! But I am leaving the city with Sonia tonight." He got in the man's face. "What are you going to do about it, Godfather…" He whispered the last, practically spitting in his face out of apparent disgust.

Robotnik watched a single drip from his eye. He felt as though he had just belly flopped into the Mobian sea. He had no words or even the strength to do more than stare as the mink turned and stomped towards the exit. Sleet approached the mink to attempt to stop him.

"You think you're going just that easily, do you?" Sleet challenged the mink. He was ready to have the boy roboticized at a word from the despot.

Bartleby turned and glared at the man at the judge's desk. "Do you want to roboticize me now, godfather? Go ahead, give the order, I won't fight. What's the point? I'm done defending you! People of Robotropolis, before you sits a coward! Not some great monster! A pitiful coward who can only get what he wants by hurting others. So lonely and bitter… Don't fear this man. Pity him instead for he will never know love."

Sleet looked into the green eyes that shone with tears, yet seemed to glow with an intense fire. Something had changed in the nobleman. His stance was stiff and he closed and opened his fists and his body trembling. He didn't know if it was fear or the pain of being sold down the river.

Something seemed different about his boss too. The man's expression was unreadable but there was a change in the atmosphere. It felt as though there was a black cloud in the room whenever he was around him but some of that cloud seemed to lift, ever so slightly. "Let him go, Sleet…." Robotnik said softly. The wolf nodded and stepped aside but his eyes followed the blond. The bit of dark cloud that had lifted seemed to settle on Bartleby instead.

* * *

The courtroom was silent as a tomb as Bartleby walked past Sleet and Dingo. He heard them asking the rotund dictator what they should do. He felt a chill starting to set over him. He had just shouted at his godfather. Instinctively, he felt great guilt for it but he knew it was the right thing to do.

He made it outside just in time for the Sonic Underground van to pull up. Once inside, he felt Sonia pulling him safely into her arms. "I'm so proud of you…" She whispered.

He nodded as he pulled away, looking around desperately. Sonic handed him a plastic bag in which he promptly vomited. "I'm sorry my love… I'm sorry… I didn't want to lie like that but I had to call his bluff. He was using me to hurt you. He betrayed me and I can't forgive him this time."

Sonia pet his hair. "You did great Bartleby." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah!" Sonic said. "Welcome to the fight!" He didn't expect Bartleby to join the resistance but he needed to make the invitation. He needed to let him know that he was on his side.

The nobleman shook his head. "I'm sorry Sonic, but I can't join the resistance. My godfather had no problem betraying me. But I have a conscience. I can't betray him."

Manic nodded. "No more than we could betray our mom. Don't worry, we get it now. We saw it on the broadcast and Sonia explained it on the way here. So what do you want to do? You know you can't go home now."

Bartleby nodded. "Oh, I meant what I said about leaving the city. I can't fight against him but neither can I continue to protect and enable him. I'm sorry for helping him for so long. I just… I believed for so long that… that I could bring him back… Bring back the good, kind man that I looked up to and loved. I must accept that man is dead and will not be coming back. It is time for me to grieve and move on. Sonia, please, come with me. Marry me and be my wife. Let's start over…"

Sonia looked into his eyes and saw that intense glow. She wanted to say yes. She wanted a new life somewhere new, away from this mess. Let Robotnik have Robotropolis. "Bartleby..."

Bartleby shook his head, expecting her usual argument. "Your mother is just as much responsible for this mess. She and Robotnik are both acting like children and it is time we stopped letting them. She drags children into these battles while she hides away, safe and warm. We've been playing war games that are getting neither side any closer to victory! The war will continue on forever unless we put a stop it ourselves!" He looked down and began to weep with the stress of the events. "I just want it to stop. Please, my love…" He pleaded.

Sonia looked at her brothers. They both nodded. "It's okay Bartleby, you don't have to beg. Of course I'll marry you. Of course I'll leave the city with you. There's nothing I would rather do."

* * *

Robotnik finally found the strength to go back to his castle. He kept hearing Bartleby's words in his head. It almost felt as though he'd floated out of his body and watched the scene unfold from above.

He sat in his overstuffed chair and sighed. "What have I done…" He had never seen Bartleby that angry before. He thought over his plans. The court trial had only been a ruse to lure the hedgehogs he hated so much into his grasp. He would never have roboticized him. He had only wanted to punish that princess for breaking his godson's heart. He hated the Hedgehog Family for destroying his life. For destroying his work and costing him his best friends, his wife, and even his right arm and leg. "I sought to destroy them… Maria… but… oh Maria, I only destroyed him… Maria… Albern, Delilah, I'm sorry… now he's gone..." He closed his eyes as if in silent prayer. Had he given the boy all of the skills he would need to make it without him? Had he taught him all of the values he himself lacked? He would never know. "Please… watch over him now…"

* * *

Manic drove their van to a hangar where Sonia chose a purple coupe-plane. "Sonia, where will you go?"

Sonia shook her head. "I don't know. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell you." They packed the trunk with a few bags that they'd gotten from his mansion and their hideout. She looked at the grounds of Dresden Estates. "What will happen to the people here? Robotnik won't go after them in retaliation will he?"

Bartleby shook his head. "Nahh, he wouldn't dare now. Take advantage of this, Sonic. You're never going to get anywhere attacking him with weapons. He will always overpower you there. Find a peaceful way to do it. A peaceful way does exist." Bartleby said as he loaded up the plane with a stolen provisions. "We are going to be completely neutral. We won't have our peace interrupted again. Either they will learn how to be adults or they will never have a place in our lives again. Personally, I wouldn't mind that last overly much."

Sonic nodded. "Well sis… if… Look… you can always come home. You always have a home with us. No matter what. We'll fight your corner to the others for you. When you get settled please at least let us know you're safe."

The triplets hugged each other tightly. The memory of finding each other in the club caused their medallions to glow brightly. "Someday, we are going to be together…" Sonia sang softly, in a legato tone.

Manic's voice answered her, wavering in his voice. "Life will be… so much better…" He thought about their first battle with the SwatBots together. "We will build a bond no one can break…"

"Someday…" Sonic finished the shortened rendition of their meeting song. The song that had led them to each other that first night. The night he lost his Uncle Chuck. Fighting like this, they had only suffered. The war had taken so much from all of them. He couldn't blame Sonia for leaving. It didn't make it any easier. "Good bye sis."

Sonia got into the plane with Bartleby, their hands entwining on the center console. None of them were aware of the two pairs of eyes watching them from afar.

* * *

From a hilltop far from the mansion, a figure in a red cloak watched the plane take off for the southern skies. Amethyst eyes shimmered with tears. Aleena remembered when she first held her oldest child, her precious Sonia, in her arms. She remembered how she felt when first those coal black eyes looked up at her with love and admiration. When she first abandoned her child on the doorstep of the Baroness Wyndemere, her heart had shattered so completely. She missed her children terribly and longed for the day when the prophecy would come true and they could be a family. But now, that future was no longer possible. "Oh, Jules… Watch over her for me…"

* * *

From his caves, the Oracle watched with a smile. "Good luck my dear. Here's hoping your plan works." He had trained these three for this moment. It all came down to this. He waved his hand and an image of a shadowy figure appeared. "Phase Two has begun. We are on track for Operation Mobius."

* * *

AN: Sonia and Bartleby have taken matters into their own hands. Will their plan succeed. Do they really hold the trump card.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone is capable of doing evil. Everyone is capable of doing good. And even the darkest souls have someone. Sometimes that someone has to pull us back from the brink.

Chapter One

When morning came, Sonic and Manic knew they had to now do their part to help their sister in her endeavor. They went to find the Oracle who was gazing at the princess in his cauldron. He looked up and waved his hand to keep them from seeing. He smiled at them. "Good morning boys."

Sonic didn't bother with pleasantries. "Oracle, we have a problem. Did you see what happened last night?"

The reptilian anteater nodded. "I did. Your sister has eloped with the nobleman called Bartleby Montclair. She seems so happy." He wiped away tears.

Manic came to him. "Is she okay? What's wrong?" It bothered him to see the tears but the mage shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong. They are well on their way. No… I'm just being sentimental. You three are the closest I'm going to get to having children of my own." The Oracle explained.

Sonic nodded. "We were sad too but… I don't know… I hate it. That she's gone and we might never see her again. But it also feels… right. I feel oddly at peace with it. Why?"

The Oracle smiled. "Because your sister finally figured out what I've been trying to teach you three and your mother. Now you have to figure it out the rest of the way."

Manic thought about his words. "Can't you tell us what we should do? We can't fight Robotnik without her help. Our harmony is gone."

The Oracle pat his head. "Consider those words young hedgehog. Now, you must take this news to the rest of your friends. Trust me, young ones…"

Sonic sighed as he nodded. "Yes. Let's go tell them." He was starting to get the idea. "Thank you Oracle."

* * *

In their hovel, Dingo drank a glass of whiskey as he thought about his next moves. He always knew there was no chance with Sonia. He looked up as Sleet came in and made his own morning drink. "I'm a coward Sleet." He said much to the wolf's surprise.

Sleet shrugged. "Yes, you are. We both are. It's kept us alive this far." He justified as he sipped.

Dingo shook his head. "It's kept us alive but what kind of life is it? I hate this life. I hate serving a tyrant. I hate hurting people who haven't done anything to hurt me. Before we went after criminals who had split on their bail. Now we go after kids. You know Mum and Dad would be ashamed of us right now. We've disgraced our entire pack."

"Shut up! I get it!" The gray arctic wolf understood what his partner was trying to say. "But what can we do? He'll roboticize us if we don't. It's either him or that vapid bitch, Aleena. It was her family's policies that destroyed our pack!"

Dingo shook his head. "Maybe we don't have to choose. Maybe we can lead ourselves. We could declare ourselves independent and his choice is to either let us go or roboticize us and roboticized bounty hunters aren't very useful. If he chooses the former, then we are free. If he roboticizes us… Well, honestly we are no worse off. We're slaves either way. The only way to freedom is to take it by force."

Sleet listened to his brother, admiring the rare wisdom coming from the orange jackal. Never let it be said that Dingo was a complete idiot. "Alright, let's do it. The Lobo Brothers are back in action." He held out his hand, he and Dingo shaking like they had when they first started their bounty hunting business. He looked up as they heard commotion outside. "What is going on out there?" They went outside to check it out.

Just outside their hut, Sonic the Hedgehog stood on the fountain with water spurting from the statue of his royal roundness. "Citizens of Mobotropolis! Calling all citizens of Mobotropolis." The two bounty hunters gathered around the fountain as Sonic addressed the gathering. "For the last twenty years, we have been afraid of the man in that castle there. We've been afraid and living in fear. We've allowed that fear to keep us afraid to leave our homes and live within our once beautiful city. We've forgotten something very important. We get to decide how we live. Robotnik can't stop us from taking care of our city and keeping it clean of junk and filth. He can't stop us from going to work and providing for our families. We have to let him stop us. Well, I say it's time we stop being afraid! Let's stop living in fear and start living! This is our city!" He touched his medallion and drew his guitar.

The crowd cheered excited at the declaration. This was their time. Manic pumped his fist. "This is our home! It's time to take it back! Legends tell of another time like this and that battle was won with the blow a trumpet! Let's blow our trumpets! Let's make this city ours again!" The crowd cheered as Manic pulled out his drum set. The twins played a song about the great legend of an ancient time thousands of years ago when an army marched around a great city. He and Sonic related the situation to their own and told of the victory they won when they blew the great trumpet and brought down the walls with a fierce cry.

For the first time, Sleet realized why Robotnik hated music. Music was a powerful motivator. He watched as the people got excited. And that excitement was contagious. He found his own chest burning with a new fire. When the instruments had vanished, he'd made his decision. Dingo was right. They didn't need either Robotnik or Aleena. They needed a leader but they needed to choose one.

Robotnik was sitting in his room, drinking on a snifter of brandy when he heard the commotion outside the palace. He went out to the balcony and watched Sonic and Manic riling up the people. He needed to do something. He couldn't just let those hedgehogs take away all he worked for. He looked around and his eyes found Sleet and Dingo. "Hey! What are you doing! Arrest the criminal hedgehogs!"

Sonic and Manic prepared their weapons, ready to defend themselves and the people against the bounty hunters and their rotund boss.

"We would love to arrest some criminals sir. As soon as you show us some." Sleet said plainly, to the man's shock. "I don't see any criminals. I see a group of people who love their home and want it back."

Robotnik glared at the wolf. "Guards! Arrest this traitor!" He commanded but even the SwatBots refused to obey him. He saw Manic held a small remote in his hand. The brat was jamming his bots.

Dingo laughed. "Bartleby was right. You are just a 're nothing without us or your robot minions! You don't do any of your own fighting. Maybe because you can't."

Robotnik looked around as Dingo and Sleet both laughed at him. Sonic and Manic joined in. Soon everyone was laughing at him. Sonic shouted out. "Look at our great emperor now. As naked as a jaybird." He said. "Look, everyone, the emperor has no clothes!"

Robotnik had no other choice but to run back into the palace and bar the door. His power was gone. All he had now was this palace. He was all alone. He didn't even have his bounty hunters to deal with. Somehow that was worse. He felt like Quasimodo shut up in the towers of Notre Dame.

Manic turned to Sleet and Dingo. "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters." He had expected to be going up against them in their final stand but he was glad that they seemed to have found some manner of moral compass. He looked forward to getting to know these two now they were out of Robotnik's grip.

* * *

A few days later, Bartleby was flying the plane over a large city they had never heard of. He looked at the fuel gauge then to his sleeping princess. They had taken turns flying straight through, only stopping to trade places regularly. He smiled at her. "Sonia dear." He said softly. "I think we need to refuel." He informed her as she woke up. He looked for the closest refueling station. He hoped one would still be open, it was nearing ten o'clock.

She moaned as she looked around. "Wow! I never knew this was here. Where are we?" She asked.

Bartleby shrugged. "I don't know but it's three days directly south of Robotropolis. This may be a good place to look for a new life."

Sonia smiled and stroked his hand lovingly. "I think that's a good idea… Three days south is far enough away. We don't want to be completely unreachable in the event of an emergency." She agreed. "We can at least look around."

He squeezed her hand with adoration and nodded. "Oh! There we go…" He landed in front of a mechanic's shop and pushed a button to change it into a compact car.

A violet walrus came out of the shop and smiled. "Hey friend! Ain't never seen you before. You new to Acorn?"

Sonia nodded. "We are. Just got in tonight." She hugged her fiance. "We need to refuel."

The walrus nodded. "Well come on in while I get on it. New arrivals get their first fill up and checks free. I'm Rotor." They went into the shop while the walrus went to work on refueling and tuning up their vehicle. Bartleby kissed her cheek. "We did it my love. We took back our lives. We took back our freedom."

Sonia kissed him deeply. "Yes, yes we did… And this place seems beautiful. It kind of makes me think of a mixture between Mobotropolis and Robotropolis. Magic, nature, and science all combined."

Rotor came inside and smiled. "It really is. I remember old Mobotropolis. Very primitive and very little advances for non-magical people. They feared that they would end up going out the same way the human race did. They used to be on top but then they destroyed each other with wars over technology and nature. But the kings of Acorn were descended from the pets humans owned. They experienced the best of both worlds and knew that nature and technology must work in tandem. They are not meant to be opposing forces but two halves of the same whole."

Sonia smiled as she heard words similar to the ones she had said when they had left. "We just came from Robotropolis and they seem to be determined to snuff themselves out the same way the humans did. All over a childish difference of opinion."

Bartleby nodded. "So we left. I can only hope that the way we did it will inspire others to either leave themselves or come together to make a change for the better. We can no longer live there because her mother is in direct opposition with my godfather and we won't be forced to choose between them and each other."

Rotor nodded. "Well, you're welcome in 'll just need to go to the castle tomorrow morning and make your case. I don't see Good King Acorn refusing you citizenship here. Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

Sonia shook her head. "No, our leaving was a bit of a spur of the moment decision. We have nothing but the clothes on our backs and a little of the jerky we brought in the provisions."

"Well, you can stay with me tonight. I have an extra room going unused right now. Tomorrow, you can figure out what to do." The kind walrus said as he led them back to his home behind the shop. "It's not much but it's home."

Bartleby nodded in appreciation to the walrus. "It's very nice actually." He looked around the small kitchen/living room combination. In the center of the kitchen table was an engine that someone, presumably Rotor was putting together. "Sonia and I are just grateful to you for your hospitality. Unfortunately, it's not something a lot of those in Robotropolis currently have. Compassion is a rare treasure there." He sat at the kitchen table.

Rotor nodded as he put a meal together for the three of them. "That must have been difficult." He said, giving Bartleby invitation to continue while Sonia sat beside him.

The nobleman took the subtle invitation and spilled out all of his frustrations. "He really thought I was going to let him get away with using me like that. I thought… I thought he loved me. I thought I was a son to him! He taught me everything I know but he is the biggest hypocrite." He barely noticed his hands picking up the tools and slowly putting the pieces in their places. He didn't notice his fiance and Rotor both watching him curiously. "He wanted me to choose between him and Sonia. Well, he lost. I choose Sonia. What?" He looked down. "Oh, sorry…"

Rotor shook his head. "No, don't apologize. You put this together in minutes. I'm impressed. Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked.

Bartleby shrugged. He didn't want to think about it. "I don't know… just instinct I guess."

Sonia placed her hand on his. "I had no idea you knew how to do this sort of work, my darling. It looks great." She rubbed his back.

Rotor nodded. "You know, I'm looking to open another shop in East Acorn next year and I need an apprentice to run it. There's an empty apartment over the shop that you two can use."

Bartleby smiled at Sonia. "What do you think my love?" It sounded like a good idea. He had liked how it felt to hold the tools. He wanted to work with tools again.

She nodded lovingly. "I think it's a great idea Bartleby. That solves our dilemma." She considered where Bartleby could have learned how to build that engine. The answer was a simple one but he didn't want to acknowledge it. "Could we see it?" She asked. Bartleby needed her help to relax.

Rotor nodded as he put their plates in the sink for later and led them up the stairs on the side of the building. The stairs led to a balcony overlooking the streets. The balcony wrapped around to the right corner of the building. With an old key, he unlocked it. "It hasn't been used my friends Bunnie and Antoine moved into their first house so it may need aired out."

The apartment was a beautiful loft with mahogany panelling on all of the walls. The kitchen and dining room was under the loft bedroom just above them. Two green panel awning windows sat on that back wall while a green, bay window sat in the wall beside the front door. One stepped down a couple of feet into a sitting area.

Sonia looked around excitedly. "It's perfect! Don't you think, Bartleby?" She could envision her and Bartleby sitting on a new, used sofa watching television after a long day.

The apartment had a very quaint feel to the mink who was used to his beautiful mansion, his beautiful estate. But that mansion only held dark memories. This apartment was light and inviting. "Yes, we could definitely make our start here. Thank you Rotor."

* * *

As the sun rose on the kingdom, Rotor escorted them to the castle. The king was apparently an early riser. As they entered the castle, they could see the outer walls were painted with a huge mural. "Wow! Whoever did that is a great artist." Sonia praised the work.

Rotor smiled. "It's actually everyone in the city who painted it together. And everyone signed it too. This is our kingdom and we love it."

Bartleby nodded as they followed him inside. When they were led to the throne, a kindly squirrel smiled down at them. "Welcome friends. I am King Maximillian Acorn of Acorn City. Welcome."

Bartleby smiled at the man. "Thank you good King Acorn, your welcome is most appreciated. This is my fiance, Sonia Hedgehog and I am Bartleby Montclair. We are from Robotropolis and seek to call this city our home now."

King Acorn listened to him as Bartleby told him the story. Every so often, Sonia would add a large portion of the story. Finally he nodded with understanding. "I see… That does sound terribly frustrating. Well, I have no problem granting you both citizenship and the marriage license you desire. However, I need to know if you want me to do something about your former home? It sounds as though your people are in duress."

Sonia nodded. "They are but… after a lot of talking on the way here, we figured out that a lot of it is their own doing. Robotnik could never have gotten to be such a tyrant if they had not backed down so easily. He was still weaker in the beginning when he took over. They could have risen up then and ran him out of chose fear and they reaped what they sowed."

Bartleby held her hand. "Robotnik has no true power. He is a tiger with no teeth. If the people come together, they can take him down easily."

Acorn smiled at them. He stood and went over to a desk where he withdrew a stack of forms. "All you need to do is fill these out. Basic forms to register you as citizens and establish you with the needed identification documents."

* * *

Sonia and Bartleby happily filled out the paperwork and they were led out to the wall. A crowd was starting to gather as they were given a selection of paints. "Go ahead," Acorn said with a smile. "Claim your spot on the are one of us now."

Together they painted a replica of her medallion overlaid with his favorite favorite flower, the pink rose. "We did it Bartleby." She said. "We really did it."

Bartleby kissed her. "Yes. Our lives are once again darling love…" he stroked her forehead.

* * *

In the smaller city to the north, the Sonic Underground worked hard with the citizens to clean up the streets. Robotnik watched them from above with suspicion and confusion. He couldn't help picturing the expression on Bartleby's face that night. That was not the look of hatred and fear that he was used to, that self-righteous hate that the rebels had for him. It was the look of a boy struggling with both anger and sadness. His lip shaking and that lone tear. No one had ever worn that look over what he did to them. No one else held any trust or even any form of like for him. Everyone feared and despised him. He had been left alone for so long, his only friends the Montclairs of Dresden. Their deaths had led him to vow that whatever it took, Bartleby would have everything he had been denied and more. He would make sure that Bartleby grew up in a perfect world, free of pain and suffering. Somehow, he had missed that only Bartleby refused to see him as a villain, only he cared anything for him. Then he destroyed it all in a weekend.

It seemed to turn a switch in the man, a switch that allowed him to feel something other than anger and hate for the imperfect city. Then when he saw the hedgehogs inspire his city to begin doing this work that he refused to do, a strange sensation began brewing inside him.

He didn't know what to do with this strange feeling. "Maria… I'm so confused.

* * *

Manic came over to his brother, his hair covered in white paint. He couldn't help the grin. "Wow… can you believe how much we've done in such a short time." He asked as they looked around the streets that extended from the palace walls. Already things were much cleaner.

Sonic smiled. "We're doing it Manic. We are freeing this city from Robotnik's clutches. We needed to free their hearts and minds first." He said as he saw something in the streets. He could swear he had seen a purple hedgehog before the crowds got in the way. "Hey Mom!" Sonic shouted, taking off after the person. "Wait!" He dashed as quickly as he could before he hit a wall covered in paint. "Owww…" He fell backward, leaving an impression of himself in the wall.

A purple hand reached down to help him up as a giggle was heard. "You really didn't need to run that fast son. Are you alright?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes Mom, yes I'm alright." He hugged her as Manic joined them. "We both are. You're home."

Aleena smiled as she hugged her sons. "Yes, my boys. I'm home. And I'm so proud of you. Look at everything you've done. Where is your sister?"

Manic realized she must not have talked to the Oracle yet. "Mom… I'm sorry… Sonia isn't here. She married that rich guy, Bartleby. I would have thought you would know by now."

The hedgehog queen lowered her head sadly. "I was hoping the boy's statement on the news was a bluff… Well, it's alright now. Robotnik won't be in power for much longer. They'll be able to come home."

Sonic bit his lips. He didn't know how to tell their mother that Sonia wouldn't be likely to return. "Mom… I…"

Aleena pet his head. "It's okay Sonic. When we take back the throne, Sonia and her young man will be able to come home. I will gladly accept him as one of us if she loves him so. But first we must dispense with Robotnik. Let us go face him. Together."

Sonic shook his head. "No… no Mother. We don't want to fight anymore." At her expression of shock, he continued. "It wasn't getting anywhere. The leader is nothing more than a figurehead anyway. The city is ours to take care of. We don't need him in any capacity. And Mom… really… we don't really need you either."

Aleena's face became contorted with sadness causing Manic to add hastily. "We don't want a ruler. We want to rule ourselves. We don't just want to be free. We want to be independent. We want the freedom that comes from independence. Not a freedom that has to be granted by the powers that be."

She took in their words and could only nod. She would need to speak with the Oracle and with her foe. The concept was foreign to her. "Very well… I will leave you to it then…" She left, hurt and betrayed.

Sonic watched her leave with sadness in his eyes. "That was the hardest thing we've ever done… Isn't it…" He asked. He felt like he'd just stabbed her in the heart.

Manic nodded. "We had to do it. The fight is between her and Robotnik. So we will have neither. It is the best compromise. We have to do what is best for Robotropolis…"

Sleet came over with a paint roller. He hated the queen and made it no secret. "We are nearly done with that corner."

Manic nodded. "It's starting to get dark. We should call it a night. Why don't we all go get something to eat?" He prayed they would have more ideas for dinner then Sonic would. Sonic always wanted chili dogs. He was sick of chili dogs.

Sleet nodded. "Have you ever been to the Gold Pagoda on fifth avenue? They have great sushi and they get any fish straight from Port Mobius."

Sonic watched as Sleet and his brother started walking off towards the restaurant in question. "Sushi? That'll be different. I wonder if they can make a chili dog sushi?" He noticed Dingo wasn't with them.

* * *

Robotnik watched the exchange with mixed emotions. He should have gone down to arrest the fugitive queen but somehow he knew that wouldn't help him. Somehow it helped to know that the kingdom was also rejecting Aleena. But at the same time, he had seen the expression and felt a pang in his chest. He couldn't identify it. He decided to write her a message. Maybe it was time to bury the hatchet and move on.

* * *

AN: So we have some possible story arcs established. Sleet and Dingo are going to be very different from canon obviously since canon has them as villains. Now they are not working for Robotnik. They're going to act differently, they have personalities too.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonia and Bartleby spent the rest of the day exploring the city and getting to know their new home. Their first stop was a pawn shop to Sonia's confusion, they had nothing of value worth trading. At the counter was a tawny coyote wearing a blue coat. "Bonjour and salut. Bienvenue mademoiselle y monsieur. I am Antoine D'Coolette, how may I be helping you today."

Bartleby pulled a small pocket watch out of his breast pocket, unhooking the chain from his lapel. "Yes, I want to sell this pocket watch. My fiance and I are looking to make a new start in a new home."

Sonia gasped. Bartleby loved that watch. "Bartleby, honey, you don't have to do that." She looked at the watch with its gold inlaid laurel crown going around the bottom of the front casing.. She put her hand on his shoulder while Antoine took the watch to examine it.

"Zis watch is brilliant. The gold is an excellent twenty-four karat. And a pearl facing with swiss quartz action. But…." He looked at the back, turning it over. To my godson on his graduation day, of whom I am so proud. The message stood out. "Zis seems very sentimental too. Are you sure you won't regret selling it."

Bartleby shook his head. "No, I regret ever believing those words. I regret ever receiving that watch."

Antoine nodded with understanding. "Well, I can give you ten thousand mobiums." He wasn't even going to bother haggling with the young man. "Where are you from?"

"Robotropolis." Sonia replied. "We decided we had it with the war and we left. We ultimately had no choice. We found a place down at the northern end of the city. The mechanic Rotor gave Bartleby a job there."

Antoine smiled. "Oh, you're the ones he was talking about. He texted me that he had directed a newcomer to my shop. Well, welcome to Acorn City. My wife and I live on the east side but we used to live where you are living now. Bunnie, come out from back there. We have some new friends to meet."

* * *

Sonic looked at the large platter of sushi rolls with curiosity. He never had sushi before. "Sushi is new for me. Wanna tell me what I'm eating?"

Sleet and Manic both rolled their eyes. Sleet pointed at each roll. "This is a Cream Cheese roll, it's very basic sushi made with salmon, avocado and cream cheese. You then have a dragon roll…" He explained each roll and the ingredients of each. "This green stuff is wasabi. It is a spicy condiment."

Manic laughed as he watched Sonic attempt to use the chopsticks. "Sonic, you have to eat more than just chili dogs. There are other great foods in the world. Thanks for inviting us. So, Sleet, tell me about yourself. We don't know all that much considering…"

The wolf shrugged. "There's really not that much. Dingo and I were members of a wolf pack that lived in the forest beyond the city. Before a fire burned it to the ground and killed our pack. We were the only ones who escaped…"

Sonic listened to the wolf's story, watching Manic closely. What was happening? His brother and Sleet just seemed to click. He listened to them joke around and chat. He shook his head as he decided to try the wasabi on a piece of dynamite roll. His mouth shot open as the sharpness of the wasabi mixed with the spicy mayo got to him. "Wow! That's…" He wiggled his nose as he spoke. "That stuff clears your sinuses."

They only laughed at him before Manic looked at Sleet. "So, have you always been a bounty hunter or was that just because Buttnik?"

Sleet shrugged. "We got into the bounty hunter game to hunt the guy who killed Dingo's high school sweetheart. We caught a serial killer who plagued the city for months." He grinned darkly. "Robotnik only enslaved us because we were good at our job. If anyone but him had asked for an exclusive contract, we would have taken it gladly, but he doesn't ask for anything. The only real benefit was the free maintenance on Dingo's leg."

"How's he doing? I noticed he's not here." Sonic asked. "And seeing you without him is odd."

Sleet shrugged. "He's at the bar. He's been hungover twice now… Tomorrow, I will teach him a lesson…"

* * *

Dingo lay despondent on the bar counter, playing with his whiskey glass. He had been prepared for a major battle to take his mind off of Sonia. The battle never happened so all he had left to do was confront his feelings for the pink hedgehog. She had reminded him so much of his first girlfriend, it was like she was back. Except, she wasn't. All he had was his brother. "Oh Sonia… Sonia…" A glass of water appeared in front of his face.

"Drink that…" A familiar voice instructed. Dingo looked up at a pale face with intense red hair looking down on him with soft, blue eyes. "You look like you could use a shoulder to cry on."

He sat up slowly. "Mindy right? You're Sonia's friend… I remember you." He said as he wiped his running nose. "What are you doing here?"

The redheaded vixen smiled kindly at him. "Oh, I just saw you heading in here. I've been watching you during the clean up. You seemed pretty down in the mouth. Now I know why. I heard you…"

Dingo blushed at having been caught so vulnerable. "Sonia's so pretty. She's the first girl I've been interested in since Julie…" He looked at small pendant he wore, at a pretty pink echidna. Mindy could see why. Julie actually looked similar in a way to her best friend.

"She's very pretty… Who is she?" Mindy asked as she sat and ordered herself a drink.

Dingo sighed. He didn't know why, maybe it was the alcohol, but he couldn't help wanting to tell someone. "My high school girlfriend… I was in my senior year during that year when the Robotropolis Strangler was around. He killed her…"

Mindy had been prepared to comfort him about another roboticizer victim. This was not the answer she was expecting. "Oh my goodness. I am so sorry…" She put her hand on his. "That's awful. He killed my mom." 

Dingo felt a tremble in his lower lip. "I was going to ask her to marry me but he hid in her closet and… The funny thing is… She had asked me to spend the night but I wanted our first time to be our wedding night. I wanted to show her respect… and I wasn't there to save her. I was such an idiot…" The tough exterior came off as the jackal began to cry, mourning his first love. He became aware of a warm pair of arms wrapping about his neck. It was the first time he had really taken the time to cry like this in a long time. He'd been inconsolable when he first found her but Sleet had made it clear that Lobos didn't spend their time wallowing when they could be finding the bastard. Sonia looked so much like her to his bereaved heart. "But she wasn't her and… I've lost her again."

Mindy gently combed her fingers through his golden mane. "No, you haven't lost her. You'll never lose her as long as you hold her in your heart. But maybe your crush on Sonia was symbolic. Maybe Julie was trying to tell you that she didn't want you to be sad forever. Maybe she was telling you that it was okay for you to move on." She murmured comforting words into his ears, encouraging him to release it, to release the pain.

* * *

Manic listened to Sleet's tale of woe. He watched his expression change many times over as he related worry and concern for his brother and the desire for blood to avenge him. This was a different side to the wolf he knew. He was mean to his brother sometimes but that was just how it was with brothers. He and Sonic weren't always nice to each other but it was all in love when all was said and done. This was a big brother who really only wanted for his little brother's good. Yet if he understood the tale. "You never really had much time for yourself. You've just been looking out for Dingo and kissing Buttnik's ass. What are you going to do now?"

The wolf shrugged. "Don't know, really. Our names are mud now since working for him. No one will hire us, not as bounty hunters. We'll be lucky if we're not evicted by the end of the month."

Manic felt bad for his plight. There had to be something they could do to help but they didn't have any money. "I wish we could help. We're kind of between homes too. All we have is the safe house…" He remembered being homeless with Ferrell, living in the sewers. Ferrell always did his best by Manic but it didn't change the fact that they were nearly penniless, stealing to survive. Now someone else, through no real fault of their own, was going to potentially lose their home. "But… hey… we do have an extra room since Sonia left. And the sofa converts to a bed. You could stay with us until you get back on your feet."

"Manic!" Sonic shouted with apparent dismay. "Don't you think you should run that by your brother first. Besides, what if Sonia and Bartleby come back. They'll need a place to live."

Manic looked at his brother. "Sonic, I don't think they're coming back. I don't think Bartleby could come back if he wanted. That night wrecked him, poor guy. But Sleet and Dingo might need a place and, if they need to, they can stay with us." He gave Sleet a meaningful look. He was starting to sense a kindred spirit in the wolf.

"I may take you up on that if it comes to it." Sleet was impressed by Manic's generosity. After everything he had tried to do to the green hedgehog. Even if he'd been an unwilling participant in feud between Robotnik and the hedgehog family, there were many times when even he knew they'd crossed a line. Using Manic to try and steal the rich Velcromia's gold for themselves had not been a mission from Robotnik. It had just been too tempting to try. If they had gotten that gold, they could have escaped and bought themselves new lives elsewhere. "What do you plan to do. With the war over."

Sonic thought about it. They could do whatever they wanted to do now. "The Oracle's prophecy said that the three of us and our mother would form the Council of Four to overthrow Robotnik and rule over Mobotropolis. That's what we've been preparing for."

Manic sighed. "We didn't think of what we would do if that never happened. Not all prophecies come true. I guess someone will need to be available at a moment's notice, in case trouble comes again but... I guess we could keep playing music. We could charge admission and use the proceeds towards the restoration."

Sonic nodded. "It won't be the same without Sonia but we can have auditions to fill the spot." He decided not to protest Manic's offer again. Homelessness was a sore subject for Manic and he always felt things so strongly. Sometimes the earth would shake when he was upset without his drum set and his brother never even realized it.

Sleet looked in the direction of the egg shaped palace that loomed in the distance. "I guess we should do something about that old bear soon. You know people will eventually want him to be punished for what he did. Vengeance is a deadly monster, a demonic seed that blooms into a deadly forest of thorns and poisonous flowers. If he is not punished in some way, that forest will continue to choke the life out of this city."

Sonic sighed as he considered the question. Manic however needed no such time to consider. "He is being punished. He's trapped in that palace. He can't leave. And he is all alone. He took the throne but it is hollow and empty. He has no power anymore. For someone like him, that is the worst punishment. I think we should just leave him alone. The hate has to stop somewhere. We've won so it should be us."

Such innocence this young drummer radiated. This was someone he could trust because Manic couldn't tell a lie to save his life. Even when they dealt with the hedgehogs in disguise, he could always spot Manic. However, the disguises gave him plausible deniability so he didn't act on it. He thought of one such disguise and laughed to himself. "Wise words, young hedgehog." He picked up a piece of salmon nigiri, dipped the fish into the soy sauce, and brought the piece to his maul, very aware of the amber eyes watching him intently. He hoped he was reading the signs correctly. He would give it time to be sure.

* * *

What a beautiful sunset, Sonia thought as she looked out her kitchen window. "Oh Bartleby, come look… it's just so beautiful…" She called as she took a pair of tongs to a bowl of lettuce and other vegetables. She giggled as she felt his arms come around her from behind.

"Not as beautiful as you my darling. If I didn't know better, I would say you were descended from the goddess of beauty herself." He ran his hands over her body slowly. His hands felt so soft.

She lightly tapped his hand with the tongs. "Not right now Bartleby. We mustn't eat our dessert before we eat our meal…" She turned to kiss him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. The ding of the oven got her to pull away so she could pull a lasagna Rotor's friend Bunnie had offered. "Tomorrow, when we go shopping for furniture, I'll put in some applications. I want to contribute to the household." Neither of them had planned for the life of the typical nine to five. As the Lord of Dresden, Bartleby had a great deal to do just making sure the tenants were cared for.

Bartleby nodded as he set the table and helped her serve their dinner. "If you really want to work my love, I won't stop you. But if you would prefer to stay home, after everything you've been through, I would understand." He reassured her. She was starting to show that tremble of someone who had just survived a war.

"I love you Bartleby. I honestly think I need a job. You know I've never done well just sitting at home, twiddling my thumbs. I have to be doing something. We can both share in the working and the chores. And I'll only work part-time or I'll find something I can do from home."

Bartleby nodded. They were both so alike. She worried for him and he for her. "Tomorrow… we have our small ceremony… We will finally be married. We just need to wait one more night." He felt himself getting excited. "And this lasagna is good. We need to ask Bunnie her recipe."

Sonia giggled. "I know I'm tasting a little cayenne. Oh, we can learn to cook together. It'll be fun." Together they ate their meal and after, retired to their bed. "So… where were we?"

* * *

Green eyes opened as he heard a bat flapping around the stone dungeon. He sat up, realizing where he was. He paced the "No… no! Let me out! Godfather, please I could never betray you! Godfather, please, tell me what I did! I'm sorry!" He spun around desperately, looking at the cameras. "Please… please… Father!"

A maniacal laugh echoed around the dungeon from the loud speaker. "Don't call me that brat! Don't you get! I'm not your father, I'm sorry I was ever your godfather! You're a disgraceful coward. A traitor to my empire!"

"No! No, please, Godfather, please! I thought you loved me! Please! I love you Godfather!" Bartleby screamed out, pleading as he realized he was a little boy of four. "Godfather, please, let me out of here! I'm scared!"

"Like I said, you're are nothing but a coward! I never loved you brat! You were only ever a means to an end! Who could ever love pathetic twit like you?" The wicked laughter echoed off the dungeon walls and Bartleby could only fall to his knees, sobbing desperately.

* * *

Sonia sat up in bed as she realized her lover was having a nightmare. She heard him moaning in his sleep for Robotnik to let him out. He must be dreaming about the dungeon. She touched his shoulder gently. "Bartleby… wake up…" She said softly, kissing his cheek lovingly. She ran her hands through his hair. She realized his face was wet from tears. How she hated Robotnik. He had done so many terrible things to her, to her brothers and to her mother. He had used them against each other. He had an actor pose as their uncle to split them up. However, she would never have turned her back on him. She would never willingly give him a chance to hurt them. Bartleby was different. He had spent twenty years in a dream that his life was just perfect, just playing Happy Family. Now Bartleby had to face the awful truth about his idol. And his heart was breaking over it. She had her own nightmares that she kept to herself because his heart was always more fragile. For someone raised by such a hardass, he sure was sensitive. He needed her to be strong. "Darling… please, wake up."

Bartleby opened his eyes fearfully. "Sonia… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you…" He said as he fought his sobs. She could feel the pain pouring from him. "I had a nightmare… I'm sorry…"

Sonia felt her own tears in her eyes as she stroked his cheek. "It's okay Bartleby. Cry if you need to cry. You were badly abused and it's worth crying over and you're safe now. Cry my love…"

Bartleby's lip trembled as he put his arms around her, clutching her as though afraid she might vanish. His body shook as her chest suddenly became very wet, very fast. "Sonia, Sonia… I still don't understand… I did everything I could… I defended him when the other nobles got sick of him. I promised I could fix him and that I would take the fall if I failed. I failed… and my go… I don't know what else I could have done. I just wanted my godfather back." His tears poured for several minutes. "I always thought I could get him back. But no… no… my godfather is gone… only that demon remains."

She could only rub his back as he wept. Her own tears fell on his hair as she kissed his head lovingly. Eventually, he cried himself back to sleep. She prayed that his sleep would be peaceful this time. She could feel him questioning everything he once knew and believed. "Lady Wyndemere… Mother, I don't know if you can hear me, but please, help him through this…" She hugged him as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"So to play this game. You fill a line of five or more shot glasses… We will use ten." Sleet sat in the hedgehogs' living room as he taught them some drinking games. "Then line them up and…" He tossed a quarter, bouncing it over two glasses and into the third. "Now, Manic, as the person to my right, you drink these two glasses that were missed." He fished out the quarter and refilled the third glass while Manic threw back the shots like a good sailor. "Now you toss and your brother drinks."

Manic looked over at Sonic who lay curled up, deep in drunken slumber. He laughed. "I think he's done playing for the night. Wow, I can't believe it's three in the morning. I've had a lot of fun…"

The wolf chuckled. "You think this has been fun. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to something a little harder."

Manic wondered what he could mean by that. The whiskey was hard enough. He tossed a coin and bounced the coin into the fourth of the remaining glasses. He watched as the wolf eyed him strangely. "What are you thinking about? You seem very… pensive…"

"Oh… I was just remembering that day in Kashishstan. You in that harem costume." Sleet laughed in a husky tone.

Manic blushed with embarrassment as he looked down. "You remember that? I guess it must have been funny. A guy in a dress…" A finger hooked under his chin and tilted his face upward. He was surprised at the serious glint in the bounty hunter.

"Actually… I was thinking how… cute… you looked." Sleet said with a sudden shyness that startled the drummer. "And maybe… we could do this again… tomorrow night. Just us this time…"

Manic nodded. "I would like that." What did this mean? Was Sleet… asking him out? Was the tall, rugged wolf with his shaggy silver-gray fur really interested in a short, green hedgehog? He would play it cool. This way, if he was wrong, then he wouldn't be disappointed and they both saved face.

* * *

Mindy helped Dingo back to his home, which was close by. They had spent the rest of the long night drinking and talking about Julie and Sonia. Mindy told Dingo about her mother and how her best friend was always there to comfort her. Now he was hopelessly drunk and about to pass out. The poor guy's story was really hard for her to listen to but she listened, determined to encourage him to start healing.

She tucked him into bed and went to call her father. She didn't know where Dingo's brother was and she didn't want to leave him alone in this condition. Two years ago, their first meeting had gone badly. He was trying to roboticize her, her father and Sonia. However, seeing him that depressed made her put that aside. It wasn't like it was his choice to work for Robotnik.

* * *

The Oracle threw a few bottles of ingredients into his cauldron as he focused on his magic. He needed to do his part now. "Soon, Robotnik, soon, you will be ready to face your destiny…" He said as he kept a watchful eye on his mirrors. He felt terrible for using the people of Mobotropolis this way, especially the hedgehog family, but it was either this or the destruction of everything. He could only hope time was still on their side.

"Oracle?" A voice said behind him as he felt a familiar pop. He turned to see Aleena weeping softly. "I'm sorry to bother you… especially so late… but…"

The Oracle crossed over to the young hedgehog queen and put compassionate arms around her. "There, there Aleena. You know you are welcome here any time of day. I was simply brewing some potions. My ready-mades were running dangerously low. Would you like to help me and we can chat." He conjured a platter with tea and snacks to eat while they worked.

Aleena nodded with a small smile. "I'm sorry. My sons rejected me today. I went to them and told them it was time but they refused. They said they didn't need me."

The seer chuckled gently as he added ingredients and she stirred in the appropriate directions. "Did they really say they don't need you… Or did they say they don't need a queen?" He asked knowingly. He had watched the reunion and the outcome. "Dear Aleena, the people just went through a terrible ordeal. They just overthrew a tyrant. They're not in a hurry to name a new leader yet. Your sons still need you as a mother."

Aleena shook her head. "No, they don't. They're all grown up, Oracle. Being queen of Mobotropolis was my last task. Now my people don't even need me."

The Oracle patted her back. "I'm sure they could use your help my queen. But don't go with the intention of being queen. Let the people govern themselves. They seem content with loosely following your sons. Let them do it."

Aleena sighed and nodded. "And I got this today." She offered him a letter with a broken red and black wax seal.

The Oracle took the letter and read it. "Aleena, I don't need to tell you what a feat it is for me to write you this letter. It seems as though you and I have a common interest and I invite you to collaborate with me in a project… If you are amenable then please, come to the palace tomorrow. Signed Dr Julian Ivo Kintobor Robotnik. Hmm, this is curious indeed."

"What do you think I should do? It could be a trap." Aleena asked.

The Oracle held his hand over the papyrus paper. The vision of a man looking at photo albums in his study. "I think this is the first time we've gotten to see him completely broken. He's a crumpled pot now Aleena. Maybe what Mobotropolis needs is for you to put him back together. Maybe you are better together then you are apart."

* * *

AN: Will Aleena take his advice? Will Manic and Sleet's first date go well? Will Sonic understand? Will Dingo be able find healing?


	4. Chapter 3

Trigger Warnings: Substance Use. Please use responsibly.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Sonia put on one of the few pieces of clothing she had brought with her. A simple silvery-white vintage gown. A rounded bateau neck revealed just enough clavicle to make things interesting yet still suggest a hint of cap sleeves left more than enough for a pair of long, white silk gloves. The skirt's tea length skirt sparkles with pearl beads sewn along the pleats. A pair of white sandals adorned her feet. She finally opened a small case she had been able to smuggle out of Lady Wyndemere's home after a secret mission with Manic. Inside the case sat small single-point diamond and sapphire tiara. Lady Wyndemere had bought for her to wear at the wedding. She wiped her eyes. "My something new and my something blue… in one… We finally made it Mother… In just an hour, we will be saying our wedding vows with our new friends, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor and even Princess Sally there. I wish you were here. I need you here…"

Bartleby came out of the bathroom, in his father's dress-blues. Medals adorned the chest, reminding him of the stories he was told of his father's bravery. The father he wished he had known. He had a feeling his real father would not have hurt him.

He saw his fiance weeping over the small tiara. Lovingly, comfortingly, he crossed over to the opposite side of the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her. "I miss her too." He rubbed her shoulders, kissing her cheek. "She would be so proud of you. You gave up so much of yourself, your freedom, your good life in order to try and free the city from terror. I'm just so sorry that I couldn't save her…"

Sonia nodded. "The hardest part is knowing she's not… we just can't do anything about it… There's no way to reverse the process. Our medallions can temporarily bring them back but… it always after a few minutes. And my brothers would never let me try to get her out and use it on her. If only… to make sure she knew how grateful I am to her. For everything." She turned and put her face into his chest as she grieved.

Bartleby held her tight. "Someday, there will be a way to reverse the process and we'll bring her ." He cupped the crown of her head, petting her spikes and kissing her hair.

* * *

Sleet had eventually returned home to find Mindy sleeping on their sofa. He frowned as he considered the vixen. Dingo was asleep in his bed, though he definitely smelled of alcohol, though Sleet wasn't one to talk. He was glad to take boy up on his offer of sleeping there a few hours before leaving at dawn. He considered the conversation they shared as he prepared the percolator. The thief had agreed to an evening alone. Now he needed to figure out what moves he wanted to play. He had a real chance here and he wasn't letting it go. He was the most cunning wolf in this city. He could do this. He just needed to find things they had in common. He went to a small box he kept locked in a safe. He opened it to assess its contents. "Yes, this should be just enough for tonight." He opened the airtight zipper bag and took a whiff, the scent opening the rest of his senses before taking out a few dried flowers and running them through the herb grinder. Once ground, he put the now-finer contents into a small glass jar, closing the lid tightly to avoid it having too much air exposure.

"Ohhhh…" He looked over at their ragged sofa as Mindy sat up. "Who's there?" She asked as she looked around. Finally, her eyes found him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know if you were going to be home and he was drunk."

Sleet nodded. "I'll admit I'm more surprised that you somehow found him and got him home. I'm also surprised that you did it at all." He admitted. "What are your intentions?" He asked, not beating around the bush. In his mind, there was only one reason she would help his brother.

Mindy shrugged. "He was depressed and he was getting drunk all alone. All I want is to help him. I want to be his friend." She rubbed her eyes. "Do you have anything for a hangover. He's going to need it."

Sleet shook his head. "Nope. We only had supplies for one more remedy and that was yesterday morning. But I'll give him some of this." He showed her the bottle. "But… not this one…" He went back into the box.

She nodded. She didn't know what it was but wouldn't ask too many questions. She looked to the bedroom. "I guess I should go… Since you're here now… I just didn't want him alone just in case." Mindy bit her lip and left, unaware of his eyes at her back.

The wolf rolled his eyes. He hoped she wouldn't play games. His brother was a hopeless romantic and he had already suffered great heartbreak. "Dingo! It's time to get up you great dolt!" He shouted loudly as he heard the percolator stop. "We have to get to work." He said as the jackal groaned from the bedroom. "Get your ass out here, I got something for that headache I know you have." He ground another few flowers from a different bag and packed a little of it into a small glass pipe.

Dingo stumbled out and accepted the medication. "Thanks Sleet. Where were you last night? We got here and you weren't here." He asked as he lit the edge of the pipe and sucked in, blocking a small hole on the side.

"I was with the hedgehogs. Went for sushi then back to their place for shots." Sleet shrugged. "And Manic is coming back here tonight." 

Dingo raised an eyebrow. "Manic? So… is it a buddies thing or…. Are you going for it?"

Sleet shrugged. He didn't want to jinx it. "We'll see… Ironically, other than you, they are the only ones we have any connection with anymore. If they're willing to accept us, they're our best chance for surviving the aftermath." He told his brother in a rare bit of honesty. He needed Dingo to understand how dire their situation was. He needed to do this for both of their sakes. He always needed to be the strong, cunning, brave one so that Dingo never had to let go of that last bit of innocence. He could stay that bounty hunter who only wanted to catch the bad guys, to be the hero who avenges the innocent victims of heinous crimes. He heard the talk around them as they worked. The people were already planning to ask the hedgehogs to be their official leaders. "And it helps that the green one is very attractive… I've had my eye on him for a long time anyway." 

Dingo chuckled. "Us and those hedgehogs 'eh? Well, you should try at least. You deserve to be happy and one of us should get their princess or prince. Did Mindy go home?" He asked as he looked around.

Sleet nodded. "Not long before I woke you. I'm sure she has a lot of work left to do on her side of the square. We should get out there too." He drank down his coffee and stood up. He took the pipe and lighter back from Dingo and put them back in the lock box. He was always careful with their supply as it was the only medicine they had. He sighed as he examined the rest of their supplies. Everything was getting low. Food was low, the water barrel was almost two thirds gone. "Damn you Robotnik…" He didn't see Dingo look over at him.

* * *

The sky was blue and bright when Sonia and Bartleby arrived at the courthouse at quarter to nine. Princess Sally waited with Bunnie, and Antoine. "Sonia, Bartleby, thank you for letting us be here for this. It's an honor." Sally hugged the pink hedgehog.

Bartleby smiled joyously. "Thank you for coming. It's nice to have some support. I'm just so excited to finally marry my beloved. The most beautiful hedgehog in the world." He kissed her cheek.

Bunnie laughed at them. "I remember when Antoine and I got married. Oh, that reminds me. I was able to find this." She pulled a string of pearls from her pocket. "I wore this at my wedding. I thought you could borrow it today."

"Oh! Bunnie, thank you!" Sonia said gratefully as she let Bunnie put the necklace on her. "You are all so nice. Now, I have my something borrowed. Thank you." They went inside and Sonia felt a little surprise. "Oracle! You're here?" She ran to the seer and hugged him.

The Oracle chuckled. "I'm always watching over you dear. I knew today was your special day and I wanted you to have a familiar face." He looked at Bartleby. "And it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Bartleby Montclair."

The mink bowed politely. "Sonia's told me about you. All good things. Thank you for coming. I know you've made her day. Oh, and these are our new friends, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine. They've also joined us today."

"Mr Montclair and Ms Wyndemere." The judge called from the bench. "Please approach the bench."

The two lovers clenched their hands together. "It's time Bartleby. Let's get married."

* * *

Manic looked over his day's section of cleaning with a proud grin. He had found a new vigor that allowed him to guide his team to completing the section a few hours ahead of schedule. The night before left him exhausted and a little hungover but the promise of the coming evening was uplifting.

A young red-haired mouse smiled as he looked over the section. "It looks great Manic. Your team did a great job today."

Manic nodded. "Yeah they did, Trevor. They're all going to the diner to relax. And I have time to get freshened up." He still didn't know what he wanted it to be but there was no harm in looking his best.

Trevor smiled. "And what are you getting freshened up for exactly? Manic, do you have a girlfriend you're not telling us about?" He asked.

Manic blushed as he saw Sleet walk by in the distance. "Um… no, not a girlfriend but I do have a date tonight. At least, it might be a date or it might be just friendly drinks or something, the context of the invitation wasn't clear."

Trevor nodded. "Probably because she wanted to save face. The whole no-pressure deal."

Manic saw Trevor wasn't getting it and nodded. "Yeah…" He let the question drop. "See you tomorrow." He went back to the safehouse. He saw Sonic was already home too. Though he usually got done quick because of his speed.

* * *

Sleet finished putting the fresh coat of paint on the wall in his day's section and put down the brush. He wiped his brow and looked over at Dingo who was using his superior strength to haul a collection of busted up robots and machines. He was surprised to see the vixen coming up to him, offering to help him. He couldn't see that tender, soft noble's daughter hauling anything. He wondered if she was attracted to his brother. It wasn't out of the realm of possibility. The war had torn down the traditional rules of classism and even appearance wasn't much of a factor.

Dingo came back after they took the junk to the recycling pile. They were going to do their best to make use of the junk but the sorters needed to get to it first. Everyone had their own job that was suited to their skills. "Hey Sleet, I'm going out with Mindy tonight. Give you privacy, you know." He explained.

Sleet nodded. "No bars. Do something else where you don't come up throwing up everywhere. And we're almost out of the headache stuff, so chill until I can cure some more."

Dingo rolled his eyes but nodded. "No problem Sleet. She has tickets to a poetry reading and she asked me." 

"Alright, that sounds acceptable. I'm about done here and I need to get things ready for tonight." Sleet said as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

"Manic, you're back early." Sonic said as he put a couple of chili dogs in the microwave.

Manic shrugged. "Yeah, we got done early and I need to get ready…" He went to go take a shower. He carefully washed his spikes and wild hair with shampoo before using the fur wash on his body. He hoped Sleet wouldn't make fun of the scent. After drying off, he used a razor on the excess fur on his face. It always got so uncomfortable when it grew out. He finally found his cleanest red vest.

"Wow, bro… lookin' sharp…" Sonic said as Manic joined him in the living room. "What are you getting all spiffed up for?"

"Um, I'm going over to Sleet's place. He invited me to hang out. Have drinks, play some video games. He said he has the original Starship Fighters with a vintage RBox to play it on. And he's going to help me create a character for The Forests of Wildholme. Whatever that is but it sounds like fun." Manic explained. He had not yet told his brother and was unsure what his reaction would be.

Sonic bit his lip. "He invited you… to hang out… Just you?" He asked with concern. Manic could see the fear in his brother's eyes. "Is he expecting me too? Should I get ready?" He didn't really want to go but if Manic wanted him to, he would.

Manic shook his head. "Nah, just me. I would never make plans for you without asking you first." He hoped Sonic wouldn't insist on coming.

Sonic shrugged though he seemed to be anxious about it. "Um… okay… don't stay out too late or at least check in. Don't make me worry."

Manic rolled his eyes. "You don't need to worry about me Sonic. I'll be fine but I'll check in." He was glad his brother hadn't asked too many questions. He understood Sonic's concern. He just wanted to make sure he wasn't lying in a ditch somewhere.

* * *

Manic felt his heart beating faster the closer, following the directions Sleet had written down for him. He remembered this district. He'd lived in the sewers in this district until Ferrell was taken from him. He smiled as he thought about what a coincidence that he and Sleet lived in the same area until the shit hit the fan. He wondered how often they had passed each other. Nervously, he knocked at the corrugated steel door and entered when the wolf called out a greeting.

The hovel was small with only one main room. He saw two doors, presumably one to a bedroom and one to a bathroom. The door opened into the little kitchenette with it's small countertop, small fridge and a wood stove. A pump was on the sink, indicating he had to physically pump for water as opposed to turning a faucet. A ratty old black sofa and loveseat set sat in front of a television set and a large coffee table. An area rug covered the whole room.

Pizza boxes sat on the plastic coffee table, including a tin of almond cookies dipped in chocolate. Manic was starting to figure out what kind of invitation it was but decided not to say anything. A few books with ornate characters of various races and jobs sat on one side of the table and a gaming console was plugged into the television with two controllers.

One of the doors was open with a light streaming out of it. The wolf came out wearing a basic white shirt with a deep red sweater and a pair of basic black slacks. Manic blushed when he realized that Sleet cleaned up nice with his silvery hair carefully combed back into a suave pompadour. He wished he had something nicer. "You… look wow… I've never seen you in anything but your armor."

The older man gave a short barking laugh. "What did you think I did if it needed washed? Walk around in my birthday suit?"

Manic laughed. "No, I thought you had like a week's worth plus one or something like that." This felt so natural. Sleet was funny. "And thank you for another night of something that is not chili dogs." He said as they sat down. He grabbed a slice while Sleet picked up a remote and turned on a stereo in the corner of the room. Manic smiled to hear light jazz. "How did things go with your team today?" He asked.

"Things went very well. We got a good portion of tomorrow's section knocked out too. We hope the quicker we work, the sooner it will be done. And yours?" He pulled a small lock box from under the sofa and unlocked it with a small key on his keyring.

Manic watched him pull out a small glass sherlock-style pipe and a bit of green substance. "What is this?" He asked curiously. He accepted the bottle of substance and took a smell. He could smell a floral scent with vanilla undertones. "Mmm, that smells good."

"It's called tetra. It used to have another name a long time ago, now it's tetra. This version is for smoking. In wolf culture, it is customary to pass the pipe to celebrate the coming of peaceful times. I thought it appropriate to share that tradition tonight." Sleet explained as he used a lighter to light the side of the bowl. He carefully drew smoke into the stem. He sucked in the smoke and breathed deeply before exhaling. "Just like that." He offered Manic the pipe and the lighter.

Timidly, Manic copied Sleet and sucked the smoke into his mouth. The first breath was sharp, the smoke burning his throat and he began coughing. Sleet slapped his back as the coughing became forceful. "Wow… is it supposed to be like that first time?"

Sleet nodded. "Try it again, this time suck a little slower. Just take small puff." He spent the next few minutes teaching Manic how to get a good, strong hit and then passed the pipe until Manic found himself feeling much less nervous about the night. "Now, what would you like to do first? Video game or board game?"

* * *

Robotnik watched the sunset on yet another day. They were blurring together. He had attempted to leave but the doors were guarded. It was clear, to leave the palace was to forfeit his life. He couldn't try to make things right with his godson if he wanted to. And he did. He just didn't know how. Aleena had yet to answer his invitation one way or the other. He hated swallowing his pride like this but only she could help him. When Bartleby had glared at him and spat in his face, silently weeping from devastated eyes, he knew he'd gone too far. He had sworn that he would not allow his hatred for the hedgehogs to affect how he treated the boy. He had promised himself that by attacking the source of his anger, he could protect Bartleby, both from them and himself. Yet he had misjudged the extent of his darkened heart and it was Bartleby he hurt worst of all. The growling in Bartleby's throat sounded like that of a wounded animal. "I thought you cared about me! I thought I was like a son to you! All I am is a… is an ATM!"

In his mind, he could picture what he should have said. "No… no my boy… You're not an ATM. I don't care about your money." He should have stepped down from the bench and given up the crown. He should have surrendered or come up with some kind of compromise. Fixing this was going to be next to impossible. He didn't even know where he was. His surveillance cameras tied to the mansion indicated that Bartleby had kept his promise to leave the city. The princess' absence from the Final Stand showed that she had joined him.

He found he no longer had it in him to hate the hedgehogs. All he had room for in his head was worry for his godson. He didn't even know if he was safe. Did he go by foot or by plane. If he went by foot, was he aware of the dangers, did he have the tools he would need? If he took a plane, did he have enough gas? What was he going to do. He had kept his promise to leave his fortune behind, which only served to show how badly he had screwed up. He had nothing to start his life with. He needed to find him.

"Ha Ha Ha…" A dark voice laughed in his head. He looked around at the mirror, that voice sounded like him. "Find him and say what? That he is a son to you? Tell him you love him?" His reflection threw at him. "As if you can love with a heart as black as yours."

The man shook his head and countered. "No! I can love! I do love Bartleby! I didn't mean to hurt him. I meant to avenge him! I meant to capture the bitch who played with his heart and destroy her!"

"You meant to keep him tied to you and you alone. You knew eventually he would want to leave and you wanted to roboticize the one who would take him away." The reflection shot back. "You are a selfish man. You feared being alone in your old age. Now, you're alone anyway. So… why not continue our great work. Wipe this land of the mobian animal and avenge your friends and your wife."

Robotnik heard the logic in the words of his reflection but shook his head. "Continue? Why bother now… they've won. They've dismantled the SwatBots. I have no means to fight back now."

"You can still win, Robotnik. The hedgehog family is splintered… their power is now down by one. You just need to capture either of them… and you will have won. Then you can capture your godson's princess and roboticize her too. You can force him to serve you again."

Robotnik realized he was right. He did have a great opportunity to complete his objectives. He could avenge Maria and disappear. Except… "No… I won't. I don't want him to serve me. I want only for his good, for his happiness… I can't force him to do anything…"

"Robotnik, you and I both know you can posture all you want. You're going to give in eventually. You can never resist…" the image continued to taunt him. "The only way to ensure you never do would be…"

Robotnik realized the only solution. "I must roboticize myself. If it will atone for what I've done and protect him from my evil heart, then that is what I must do. What I will do…" He stood but an intense wave of exhaustion took him and he fell back onto his bed, deep in slumber.

Aleena appeared in the room and approached the sleeping man. She had heard his inner turmoil. Seen him talking to the mirror and surmised what was happening. "So… your remorse is genuine… Very well…" She said to him, though he couldn't hear her. "I will help you… maybe we can help each other…" The Oracle wouldn't tell her where Sonia was and she wanted to find her as badly as Robotnik wanted to find Bartleby.

* * *

In Acorn, in a small local delicatessen, the newlyweds and their guests, including the Oracle, celebrated the happy occasion. The fare was simple diner fare, nothing like the elaborate salmon they had planned. It was better.

Sally held up her soda glass. "To Mr. and Mrs. Montclair. May they forever brave the storms of life together." Everyone raised their glass and drank their sodas.

The Oracle smiled at his student. "What will you do now? Have you discussed your future family yet?"

Sonia blushed deeply. "Of course we have." She looked at Bartleby. "We want as many children as we can have."

Bartleby nodded. "Yes, with a minimum of three." He chuckled and kissed her nose and the waitress brought their check for the sandwiches and kettle chips. Bartleby went to pay it but Sally got a hold of it first. "Sally, please… you don't have to pay…."

Sally giggled. "This is my wedding gift to you, so shush. It's my pleasure." She went up to the counter while Bunnie and Antoine stood.

"It's been a fun day but I think it's time we went home." Bunnie hugged Sonia. "Take care. Have fun tonight." She winked knowingly, causing Sonia to blush again.

After Bunnie and Antoine left, the Oracle smiled at them gently. "Are you at all interested in what's going on back in Robotropolis?"

Sonia felt her husband's hand go stiff. "No, we don't care to know because nothing will make us return. We are both done with that crap."

The Oracle nodded and pulled out an envelope. "Your mother sends her best wishes. You don't have to read it but if you ever want to know, just open the envelope. Farewell my…. my dear…"

She reached out a hand to the anteater. "Thank you for everything Oracle. I'm sorry I couldn't see the prophecy through…"

The Oracle smiled as he began to fade. "Who says you haven't?" He asked before vanishing.

* * *

Sleet paid close attention to the green hedgehog as they enjoyed their games long into the night. First, he carefully let Manic beat him several times on the video game, then they spent a few hours developing his first character for the Forests of Wildholme table top game.

"Now, we won't be playing tonight. You need at least three. One to be the Forest King. I'll let my usual group know we are getting up a game and we'll play soon…" Sleet looked at the clock. The pizza was gone and they were both feeling very relaxed if Manic's red, dilated eyes were anything to go by. "It's late, you can stay the night, if you want."

Manic nodded. "Yeah… hey… um… Am I crazy or was this… a date?" So the boy had been in doubt.

The wolf grinned at him as he put away the games. "And if it was?" He asked. He prepared himself just in case. "I know you better than any of your freedom fighter friends. You could do a lot worse than me…"

The drummer chuckled. "Yeah, I could… I just wanted to be sure… Just so I could know if it would be appropriate for me to do this…" He kissed the wolf's side muzzle chastely.

Sleet chuckled back as he savored that sensation, to know for sure that his suspicions were right. "Mmm, hedgehog… yes, it is very appropriate." He returned the cheek kiss with a full kiss on Manic's lips. He ran his silver-blue hands through the malachite green hair. How soft the wild hair was, slick with hair products.

Manic moaned as he kissed him back. "What… is this… I'm feeling…" Sleet felt an arm snaking around the back of his neck to be pulled deeper into the boy's personal space.

"This… feeling… is arousal. This is what lust feels like…" Sleet moaned as he let his other hand trace the bare chest beneath him. He deepened the kiss and let his hand explore the object of his desire. He was intent on taking the young hedgehog to paradise that night.

* * *

AN: This story will have two versions. One for fanfiction net and Wattpad that is clean since they are too lazy and cheap to simply do age verification. One for Archive of Our Own which will be not safe for work. That version will be explicit. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonic was watching television, watching the clock closely. He didn't know why. Manic was old enough to take care of himself. He was just being paranoid. Sleet wouldn't hurt Manic now right? They were friends now right? He glanced at the clock. It was midnight. He was about to call Manic when his Rphone buzzed. Sonic, sleeping at Sleet's tonight. Too drunk to hover home. At least he was being responsible. "Okay, Sonic, something is obviously going on but it's okay. Manic would tell you if it was something bad. I know he misses Ferrell… Maybe he's looking for another father figure and Sleet's the right age for it... And if there is anything more, he will tell you. When he's ready."

Sonic knew his biggest problem was boredom. The war was over. Before their days were routine. Follow Robotnik, make him and his plans their highest priority and foil them and blow up his factories. It was basic and familiar. He used to have a purpose. Now, he felt empty. The city was coming along great. But once it was done, what would he do? What could he do? All he had was his speed. What could was his speed in such a slow paced world? What good was he now with Robotnik defeated?

* * *

It was so hot, and the air was thick with black smoke. Robotnik moaned with agony as he pushed through the burning mansion. He had been knocked unconscious when the attack began. "Albern!" He coughed. "Delilah! Maria!" He called out to the best of his ability, his voice encumbered by the black smoke. The hot flames licked at him as he made to his best friend's bedroom. They lay sprawled across each other, clutching hands in death. He felt his chest aching as he knew he had to keep going. He hurried down the burning corridors. "Maria!" He called out, hoping.

He found her in the nursery, hunched over the crib, bleeding from several bullet wounds. The man gave an agonized cry as he approached her. "Maria… Maria! No, I can't do this. I can't be without you. Please… gods… give her back to me. Take me instead." He pleaded before a small cry caught his ears and he looked at the crib. Maria had evidently used some sheets in her final moments to protect the crib's inhabitant. She must have known he wouldn't go down that easily and knew she just needed to buy the baby time. Tears pouring from his blue eyes, he picked up the baby. "It… it's okay Bartleby… Godfather is here… I'll protect you. I'll never let anything happen to you." He heard the mansion starting to give way and hurried out just in time to watch it crumble to nothing. He wouldn't even be able to give his wife and friends a proper burial. The ruins would have to serve as their tomb.

* * *

Red and black eyes opened, tears sliding from the corners, as he wondered "What happened?" He sat up, putting a hand on his head. "Ohhh…. Maria…" He looked over as he heard footsteps. "Aleena…"

She nodded. "You asked me to come, so I came. You don't remember, you were rather feverish last night." He was? "You were talking to the mirror and sweating like a pig. Relax, I'm not here to judge. You need to rest, you've been through much these past few days." She offered him the tray. He moaned as a cool cloth pressed against his forehead, mopping his sweaty brow. "You've pushed yourself so hard and so long, your body is finally catching up with you."

He watched her, unable to speak as he tried to put the pieces together. She was taking care of him in his weakness even after everything he had done to her. No one had taken care of him since Maria. Of course, he hadn't been sick since the week after their honeymoon after being caught in a small monsoon in Paradise Valley. This was foreign to him. How could she show him such compassion? "What… what do… you want? Why help me?" He couldn't help the groan of relief as the cloth was pressed to his neck.

Her gentle smile filled him with a strange, light sensation as she replied, "I only want to see to your recovery. To show you what kindness is because… I'm starting to understand that you weren't shown much of it. For that I am sorry…" His eyes felt so heavy and she was starting to become blurry. "Now rest. I'll be here when you wake." As darkness overtook him, he heard her voice start singing to him. There were no words, just a soft, sweet melody that quieted the voice in his mind that was urging him to keep to the status quo. It wasn't like he was in any condition to do anything.

* * *

Dingo returned home early the next morning and chuckled when he saw Sleet and Manic covered with a throw rug, sound asleep. Dingo shook his head at the empty pizza boxes but cleaned them up with a grin. He never thought his brother could look so at ease. Even in sleep, he was usually uptight. All because of him. Sleet put up with so much from him and for him. He needed to get his life together and stop being such a burden.

At least things with Mindy had gone well. The poet spoke of mythical times of when the world was green and lush. When the human animal ruled the world. It was fascinating at some point, her hand had become entwined in his. The poet spun a yarn of a god and goddess at war when the world was in terrible peril and everyone perished.

They agreed to take it slow to avoid any unnecessary heartbreak but Dingo really felt as though this could be something. He looked at pendant. "Julie, I love you…. I'm just so lonely." He wanted to love again. And he wanted to love someone who could love him in return. Mindy was a lot of fun. She enjoyed a lot of the same things he did, at least since she joined the Freedom Fighters. She even wanted to take him spelunking at the real Mobu Pinchu. She was fun to hang out with. They were going rock climbing that day.

He cleaned up the living room quietly, including putting away Sleet's medicine supply in his safe spot and put the coffee on to percolate, before sitting down at their kitchen table with the daily paper. He looked up as he heard moaning, staying quiet.

* * *

Manic heard something bubbling in the distance and felt a soft chest underneath him. He could smell the musky scent of the wolf and remembered what happened the night before. He smiled when thin fingers began combing through his hair gently. "Good morning." This felt so nice, so automatic.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Sleet replied as he tightened his hold on the hedgehog.

"I'm feeling pretty damn good. What… what time is it?" He asked curiously.

Sleet picked his watch up off the table. "Hmmm, just about a quarter to seven. At least it's Sunday." His ears flicked as it started raining outside. Manic couldn't help thinking how cute it was.

"Yeah, no work today. Good thing I remembered to shoot Sonic a text letting him know. He'd be out searching for me." He was resisting the urge to ask the question. This was good, there was no need to put labels on it yet. "I guess I should get home though. I bet he's still awake, waiting for me. He worries…"

"Eh, that's what brothers do… I am pretty sure he doesn't trust me yet. Not like you do…" His finger stroked Manic's cheek.

The thief shook his head. "Sonic doesn't trust anyone who isn't a Freedom Fighter that he's fought alongside of. He doesn't even trust mom because she didn't fight with us and now Sonia's gone, and he partly blames her for it. Who knows when we'll see her again."

"Hmmm… probably sooner than you think. Once she's settled, I'm sure she'll drop you a line." Sleet wasn't used to giving comfort. "What will you tell him? When he asks what kept you out until dawn?"

Manic smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not the kind of guy to kiss and tell." He sat up and let Sleet grab his sweater.

Sleet looked over the couch and blushed. "Dingo! You dolt! How long have you been sitting there!"

Dingo looked over with a dumb look. "Oh, about an hour. There's coffee for you." He chuckled at their embarrassment. "You're welcome to a cup too Manic."

Manic blushed. What did Dingo think happened? He looked at Sleet as he finished getting ready. "Call me so we can plan another one of these nights. It was fun." He left quickly.

Sleet chuckled as the boy left and made himself a cup of coffee. "Thanks for spoiling the mood Dingo." He snapped. "You were out all night, does that mean you had a successful date?"

Dingo nodded. "We did and we're going out again later today. We're going rock climbing. It's so nice to be living normal lives again. And what about your date. I take it as a good sign that you were cuddled up on the couch this morning."

He grinned and shrugged. "Yes... he is so innocent… It's refreshing." He looked outside at the rain barrel. "At least we'll have water for a while. That's a good thing. We have got to start finding paid work. I don't know why Lewis hasn't evicted us yet. We haven't paid him anything in over a year."

"Maybe Robotnik wouldn't let him. Or maybe he was at least paying our rent." Dingo suggested. "Or maybe he roboticized him."

Sleet shrugged. "I have a feeling if he hasn't we will know soon enough."

Dingo scratched his head. "Well… Mindy said she might able to get me a job at a warehouse. She says they're always looking for more those who can lift heavy weights. Maybe she can find you something too."

Sleet looked at Dingo and sighed. "It may be worth a try at that. Alright." His head went to planning his next rendevouz with the hedgehog. Maybe I should give him the choice of what he wants to do...

Dingo nodded. "Hey, you should come rock climbing with us. Get to know her. She's a great judge of character."

"I don't know if I'd say that, she's trying to date you after all." The wolf quipped with a sneer, drinking a large gulp of coffee. "I've got to start planning a game of Forests of Wildholme though. And make a new figurine…" He went into a drawer on the side of the plastic coffee table and pulled out a small block of wood and a knife.

* * *

Manic didn't go directly home, instead he went to his old home. He climbed down the ladder with practiced ease and dropped down. He looked around sadly as he remembered his life in that sewer. He found his old bed, carved into the wall by his strong roach father. Ferrell did everything he could for Manic. He provided for him and trained him in his ways. He took care of him when he was sick. He even put his freedom at risk to steal medicine from Robotnik's own storehouse. Then for his fifteenth birthday, Ferrell had snuck into a nobleman's house and got away with a crystalline faberge egg. The egg brought him such joy when the sunlight streamed in through the grate and split into a multitude of rainbows illuminating the sewer with color.

It was that egg he was here to find. He knew most of Ferrell's treasures would have been looted by now but the egg, he had hidden in a small cubby wrapped in black velvet material he'd stolen from a craft store. He always hid it when he left the sewer. He didn't know if it was worth anything but he would take no chances. He smiled when he felt the material concealed by the darkness. He pulled it out and carefully unwrapped it. "Great!" He hugged his prized possession to him. "I miss you Ferrell… I wish you were here to guide me."

"He's always with you, young hedgehog…" The Oracle's voice filled the room but he couldn't see him. "Down here…" The voice called again and he looked at the egg. His face was in every faceted crystal. "How are you doing my boy?" 

Manic smiled. "Doing good Oracle. Peace is great. We really won by simply standing up for ourselves civilly. This is our city." He said proudly. "I just came down to get this."

The Oracle nodded gently. "I felt your melancholy. Don't lose faith. Someday, the robotization process will be reversible. He's not truly gone."

"I know… We'll get all of them back someday." Manic agreed. "I don't know why I'm feeling so nostalgic all of a sudden."

"Hmmm, I'm sure you will understand in time." His teacher said kindly. "By the way, your sister sends you a message. I saw her yesterday." An envelope popped in front of his face.

The green hedgehog happily took the envelope. "Thanks Oracle. How is she doing?" He asked.

The Oracle chuckled. "Well, that would ruin the letter. Read it my student." His laughter echoed off the stone walls as he vanished.

Manic smiled at the envelope and wrapped the egg in the cloth. He carried his prize back to the safehouse. As predicted, Sonic was still up. He had failed to stay awake long enough to see him return though. The television played infomercials while he snored for background music. Manic couldn't help laughing as he got a can of soda. "Sonic, I'm home!" He called softly, making his brother shift in his sleep.

"Wha? Wha? Manic? Manic!" Sonic jumped up out of his chair. "Hey Manic. I promise, I wasn't waiting for you. I was watching a Team Chaotix marathon."

Manic smiled at his brother. "Sorry, I didn't come home. I had a great time last night. Sleet's a lot of fun to hang out with."

Sonic nodded. "I'm glad you had fun. Maybe I could join in next time. You said he plays this Wildhome game? Trevor talks about it a lot." He just needed to stay close to his brother. Just in case. "It sounds like fun."

Manic sighed. "If you really want to, I'll ask Sleet to help you create a character. But in the meantime, Sonia sent us a letter. Using the Oracle."

Sonic zipped over. "Great! What does she say? Have you read it yet?"

Manic shook his head and unsealed it using a table knife. "Dear Sonic and Manic… I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you so much already but I know this is the right decision. I truly hope you forgive me for being so selfish. Bartleby and I have set up a home in a city to the south called Acorn. I included photos of our new apartment, it's the most adorable little loft apartment over top a mechanic's shop. We will send you an invite when we've settled in. We were married yesterday and I did include a photograph of that too. The mechanic gave Bartleby a job as his apprentice and he starts on Monday. Anyway, that's everything big. I just wanted to assure you that we were okay. I love you both but we'll be together again… Someday, Mrs. Sonia Montclair." Manic wiped his eyes as he finished and looked at the photographs with Sonic. "Wow, she looks great, so beautiful."

Sonic nodded. "She is beautiful. She was right to leave. It worked out in everyone's favor. We are free." He looked at her photographs, all of her new apartment and even the diner. "And so is she. She's already made some new friends. A really cute one. Don't you think?"

Manic looked at the squirrel princess sitting beside Sonia and smiled. "She is very pretty, Sonic. You should see if Sonia can introduce you."

Sonic shook his head. "We'll see. I bet she would know someone nice for you too." He went to the freezer and pulled out some frozen chili dogs.

"Let's go out for breakfast…" Manic suggested. "Pancakes sound good. And sausage. I'll buy… maybe we can invite Sleet too and make your character. Dingo too if he wants."

Sonic scratched his head. "You just spent the night with Sleet…" He asked with a quizzical tone.

The wild green hedgehog shrugged. "They're all alone right now Sonic. They just lost their livelihood and they don't have any friends. Come on, let's ask him, them…" He corrected himself.

"Fine…" the guitarist gave in, knowing resistance was futile. "I just think it's weird that you're so chummy with him all of a sudden. You would tell me if something inappropriate was going on right?"

Manic nodded. "Yes, Sonic. He's not doing anything wrong. He wouldn't hurt me." He said it with such confidence, Sonic could only nod.

"Alright. I'll help pay. You'll pay for you and Sleet. I'll pay for me and Dingo." Sonic knew he should be asking more questions but he didn't want to be a mother hen. He finally saw the bundle Manic carried. "What's that?"

Manic unwrapped the egg with care. "This is a Faberge egg that Ferrell gave me when I turned fifteen. He stole it from one of the nobs… He told me a legend around the egg. Said it was made by a guy for a royal family from back in the 1900's. And the legend goes that the royal family was captured and murdered by some really bad people but that one princess managed to escape…"

Sonic considered the story. "That sounds a little familiar…" He alluded to the similarities between that legend and their life. He grabbed his raincoat while Manic sent Sleet a text. Manic laughed... and was he blushing? Why? "There's really nothing odd going on?" He asked again. Manic's indignant look made him hold up his hands. "Sorry, I can't help worrying about you bro."

Ehh, it's what brothers do… Sleet's words echoed in Manic's ear. That was too true. "Just stop asking. I'll tell you if I need help and I know good touch, bad touch. Remember, we are both twenty. Please. But I told him to meet us at the Sunrise House and he said they'd be there." His phone buzzed. "Oh, it's just him. Dingo's meeting Mindy early since the storm has stopped."

* * *

Mindy smiled as she brushed her hair and carefully tied it into a tight braid to keep it out of her face and eyes. Her father was pacing behind her. "Daddy, I'll be fine. We're doing the easy climb today. We're holding off on any long term hikes."

Phineas LaTour threw up his arms. "I just don't like you going out with him again so soon. He just left. You're getting way too close too fast. Don't you remember what he tried to do."

Mindy sighed. "Tried to do, Daddy, key words. He didn't succeed and he wasn't even trying all that hard. Give him a chance Daddy. He's so nice when you get to know him. And he's so nice and smart. He spent all night reciting an epic poem he'd memorized and baking treats for today."

"Mindy, I just worry about you. I lost your mother too soon, I can't lose you." He told her as he hugged her.

Mindy nodded. "I know Daddy. You can't lose me. You'll always have me." She pulled away and went to the refrigerator and pulled out the bags of homemade granola bars and two small red boxes. She also packed several prepackaged foods as well but the granola bars were Dingo's recipe. She was excited to try them. She grabbed a couple of canteens filled with clean water and kissed his cheek. "I'll keep you posted Daddy."

* * *

"Okay, I have the chalk, medical kit…" Dingo went through all of his supplies. "My knife…" He stood up with his full pack. He was excited for his day trip of climbing ahead. "Am I missing anything Sleet?" He always checked with his brother out of habit. He had an eye for detail that Dingo just didn't.

Sleet looked through the pack. "You got everything except rations. How long will you be gone and where are you climbing?" He asked.

"We should be home sometime about ten, I think. I'll have my phone with me and I'll keep you posted." He promised. "We're just going to Withered Woods mountain range. About an hour away by autoplane, then just a short hike." Dingo looked out the window as he heard a honking. "She's here. See ya!" He finished closing up his pack and hurried out.

Mindy wore a yellow verana tank top that hugged her bosom close and a pair of green khaki capris. "Hey, long time no see."

Dingo nodded. "Two hours, yes, far too long." He quipped. "Does your dad know where we're going to be? Is he okay with this?"

Mindy shrugged. "He knows and whether he's okay with it or not is not my concern. I'm an adult." He adored her carpe diem attitude that she'd adopted since joining the resistance.

"You are so strong and independent. Not to mention cute as a button." He tapped her nose, making her blush lightly. He chuckled as he got into the plane.

* * *

Sonia and Bartleby woke up in a tight embrace. He had another nightmare that she gladly saw him through. She would take any excuse to cuddle with her husband.

After breakfast, they left for the markets. They finally had time to do the necessary shopping. They needed to stop using the patio furniture and air mattress that Rotor lent them. "Bunnie said there is a flea market on fourth street on Sundays. We should be able to find what we need here. Most of it hopefully." Sonia explained. She had gotten into going to the flea market after joining the resistance. Before, she thought nothing of going into Robofair and paying ten thousand mobiums for one small table.

Now, though…

"Oh Bartleby! Look at this! What a gorgeous sleigh bed!" She looked around the solid, red oak veneer queen-size bed. "And it's only wow! 650 mobiums, mattress and box spring included and delivery."

Bartleby saw her excitement as she flitted around the flea market. His nose instinctively turned up just a bit at the used furniture but let her enthusiasm infect him. A week ago, his life had been easy. Sitting in his mansion, sipping tea and reading. All he really had to do was see to his people and their care. And they were fairly self-sufficient. The worst issues came from low natural resources but he would simply ask his godfather use his surveyor bots to find new mining points.

A hand went into his as he felt his mind going into thoughts about his godfather, wondering why for the millionth time. "Bartleby, come see this table…" Her voice snapped his mind out of that train of thought. He didn't need to know why. He just needed to forget the man. He was dead to him. It was time to move on with his new life.

* * *

Sleet took the guide books and dice from his game library and went to meet the hedgehogs. He found it amusing that Sonic was so obviously trying to keep tabs on Manic.

"So what is this game about?" Sonic asked as he read the book. "And why are all the characters human?"

Sleet shrugged. "It's about a mythical forest that is ruled by the humans trying to save the forest from an evil witch. You go through dungeons and complete quests. They're human because that's part of the fantasy. It's actually a much simpler variant of it's sister game, The Ten Kingdoms. Wildholme is a kingdom in that game. Since it's Manic's first time and ten kingdoms is extremely involved, this felt more appropriate. Forests is actually more popular because of its simpler style." He defended the game avidly. It was one of the few passions he had left.

Manic nodded. "It looks like a lot of fun. Sleet helped me create a level three bard character who can do healing magic." He showed his brother the character sheet he still had folded in his pocket.

Sonic looked at Sleet. "And what kind of character do you play?" He was curious as to the answer.

"I'm a level fifty Paladin with green magic. My character is righteous and heroic and protects the weak and downtrodden." The wolf said as he stood and mimed swinging a sword. His antics were rewarded when Manic laughed.

"You should go on the stage…" He said as Sleet back down across from him. He couldn't stop admiring the glint in the green hedgehog's golden eyes. "What sort of character do you think suits Sonic?" He noticed Sonic glancing between them.

"I thought we would let the dice decide that…" He held out his hand with the game dice.

* * *

They parked the autoplane in the parking lot near the trail into the Withered Woods. Dingo helped Mindy from the plane then locked it. "What a perfect day for climbing." He said as they started their trek into the woods.

"It is." Mindy agreed. "Thank you for agreeing to come with me. None of the other freedom fighters will hang out with me and of course, I blotted my little address book when I joined them. Gave up my friends and lifestyle for a group of people who tossed us aside when we were no longer useful." She giggled.

Dingo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We gave up a fat book of clients when Robotnik forced us to work exclusively for him. Then he didn't even pay us half the time."

Mindy gaped. "That is awful. What a jackass. My father, if it were anyone but Robotnik, would take the bastard to court for breach of contract." They hiked several miles into the woods, following the trail markers left by other hikers. On the way they shared in his dried cranberry and sunflower seed granola bars. They were baked into a cake-like base made from almond and coconut flour and sweetened with raw honey.

Dingo nodded. "Yeah, Robotnik's kind of the common denominator. But you've really changed from that girl two years ago. The one who loved polka dots and lived for manicures."

Mindy nodded. "I know, I lived a sheltered life of ease and I never realized how… unfulfilled I felt. I had everything I could ever want but… It was too easy but I was too scared to try anything new. I never knew what it was to work for anything. Now I do. I love trying new things and learning new skills. I'm not afraid of life like I used to be. If I fall, I can pick myself up again and do it on my own." She began climbing up, noticing he chose to stay behind her. "Hmm, maybe I should have worn my skirt after all." She teased him as they climbed. The vixen was a sight to behold, grabbing onto the protruding pieces of rock she could find and pulling herself up nimbly.

Halfway up the mountain, Dingo turned his head just a bit to look around. "Wow! We are so high up. I can see Robotropolis. This is amazing!" He shouted. He took in the sight as her voice responded.

"I know! I love it up here! I could easily build a house here and call it home." Mindy agreed. "Though that might take away from the magic a bit." She giggled.

Dingo shook his head as he resumed his climbing. "I don't know. I could see it. A cottage at the top of the mountain, by that lake you told me about. It would be so peaceful."

The vixen smiled they reached the top and she offered him her hand to help him finish the climb. "We did it. We are at the summit. It was hard but we made it."

Dingo nodded as he joined her in admiring their surroundings. The view of the city in the distance was both beautiful and intimidating. Up here, they seemed like mere ants. How could anyone ever want to destroy this beauty. Turning around, he saw Mindy leading the way down the trail to the crystal clear lake sitting in the middle of a green, lush meadow with flowers of all manner. She pulled a small red and white gingham blanket from her pack and spread it on the ground. She sat on the blanket and pat the space beside her before pulling out the small red cases.

"I made us lunch…" She explained. "Bento boxes are so easy to pack and keep cold on these trips. It's only ten but the climb has me starving."

He laughed and joined her on the blanket and accepting the food gratefully. Breakfast had been nonexistent. "Wow! It feels good to go climbing and hiking again." He took a long draft from his canteen. "Thanks for the water."

She smiled. "For fun you mean? Did Julie go hiking with you?"

He nodded, feeling that ache in his chest. "Yes, it was the best part of college. We were the founding members of an adventuring club. I haven't been since…" He lowered his head sadly as Mindy hugged him. The comfort she so willingly offered felt good, like aloe vera on a sunburn. "But… Julie loved this stuff. We'd go hiking, climbing, horseback riding. We went scuba diving once. Saw a giant squid!" He held out his arms as wide as he could get, making Mindy laugh. He took her hand and squeezed. "Since then… the only way I've been able to do it is if it was work related. Until today I mean. Thank you for that."

Mindy stroked his cheek. "I only wish we could have done this sooner… but… you know what they say. There is a time for weeping and a time for laughing. A time to break down, a time to build up. A time for war and a time for peace."

He smiled at her. "A time to hate and a time to love…" He recited as he lifted his hand up to stroke her soft cheeks.

* * *

After enjoying a few hours going over all of Sonic's character creation. It was all based on the dice with no input from the player though there was the option to build from scratch but this was simpler. He ended up with a knight, a heavy armor class with high defense but low speed, with the secondary skills of a dragoon. "So, that means I can equip heavy armor, swords and spears?" He asked, finding himself getting into the creation despite himself.

"Yep. See it's simple. These are your starting stats with the multipliers clearly marked." Sleet explained. "Now you and Manic just need to write your backstories. I'm in the process of getting up a campaign."

Manic smiled. "I've got a good idea what mine is going to be… I can't wait to get it done so I can show you."

Sonic looked at the sketch that Sleet had done while Sonic rolled the dice, oblivious to the rest of the room around him. The sketch was good and captured the power his character boasted with its base attack of the twenty with a one and a half times multiplier on level up. He picked up one of the pens they'd borrowed from the waitress and began writing. The Tale of Sir Charles. He didn't notice Manic reached out and lightly brush Sleet's hand. He looked up as a crack of thunder was heard in the distance. He saw the wolf become agitated. "What's wrong?"

Sleet looked outside, at the black clouds. "It's getting ready to storm and Dingo is rock climbing." A streak of lightning went across the sky. "There better be cover out there."

* * *

Dingo and Mindy were too lost in each other to notice the weather shifting. It was a small drop of wetness that made them pull apart. The jackal gently pulled his hand free of her red hair. "Well, I suppose we should take the trail down. Too bad, I could have really rolled your thunder…" They both laughed.

Mindy wiped her eyes. "Oh, Dingo. You shouldn't try to make dirty jokes. You're too classy to be effective at them." She kissed his cheek. She packed away their brunch mess and the blanket. "At least we had a good time." She said as she led him towards the gently sloping path down the mountainside.

He agreed with a wide smile. "The best time. We have to do it again. We should invite Sleet and Manic next time. Make it a whole weekend."

"I'd be up for that… Sonic too. The more the merrier when it comes to hiking and rock climbing." Mindy said as they made it to a rickety, deteriorating bridge that spanned a chasm that was at least a football field or two.

They started to carefully cross the bridge. Dingo held her hand. As they were nearing the center, his leg suddenly locked up and he fell to meet the wood. He tried to push himself up but it was no good. "Damn it! My stupid leg!"

Mindy looked at him in alarm. "Dingo, what's wrong?" She asked frantically. "What's wrong with your leg?" She tried to help him up as it started to rain buckets.

Dingo shook his head. "My robot leg. It malfunctions now and then..." He admitted. "It hasn't happened in forever though. I can't get up. You should go without me. I'll text Sleet and tell him to come help me."

"Silly goose, I'm not leaving you behind. I'm going to help you across and down the mountain." She promised him as she started trying to drag him across. Her foot hit a wet patch of wood and slid. She screamed as she started flying off the bridge. Dingo quickly caught her, holding her hand, hanging over the gorge.

"Hold on Mindy!" He fumbled to find his phone. They needed help now. He managed to pull it out as he heard the ominous sound of the ropes coming apart. He hit the location share button, sending his location to his contacts list just in time for them to snap. Their screams echoed as they started to fall. Thinking quickly, he pulled himself down to her and quickly wrapped himself around her, putting his back towards the ground as their speeds reached near terminal velocity. "Mother Artemis, please let her live at least, please." He prayed. If it was his time, he would accept that but he needed her to make it.

* * *

AN: Will Dingo and Mindy survive the fall? Will Sonic find a passion outside of his speed? Will Aleena be able to help the Tinman get a heart? Will Sleet and Manic be able to explore their new relationship without anyone finding out before they find out what it is they want from it? Favorite and review please.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bartleby drank down a soda in the food court while he watched Sonia dicker with a shop vendor over the price of a dresser. She was so beautiful as she worked the man down. They had already managed to find a sofa and a dining room table with matching butterfly chairs. Now this dresser. He loved watching her, she was so persuasive and she knew how to get the vendors down to a happy medium between their lowest and the amount they felt comfortable spending.

She joined him after several minutes with a satisfied smile. "And we have a dresser. The delivery guys have promised the stuff will be home when we get there. What should we do now my love?" She sat across from him and took his hand.

He shrugged as he squeezed her hand lovingly. "Hmm, let's see, do we have enough furniture to get us started?"

She nodded. "Yes, we mainly just need small appliances. Coffee maker, microwave, et cetera. The rest we'll figure out as we go. How are you holding up?"

Bartleby kissed her hand. "I'm doing alright, darling. I'm just choosing not to think about that life. That's all gone now. He can't hurt us anymore." His eyes told a different story. She could see the pain there. It was a pain she couldn't heal on her own.

* * *

In the woods, at the bottom of the mountain, Dingo painfully opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Mindy was unconscious with a wound to her forehead. He tried to will his body to move but it was like fire and his left leg wasn't responding. Craning his neck as best he could, he could see the leg was smashed. "Ughh…" He reached for the phone in his buttoned up pocket. He just barely managed to push a series of buttons before pain took him back to unconsciousness and the phone fell from his hand, breaking on the rocks.

* * *

Sonic watched Sleet pacing the sitting room. Manic had made the suggestion that they come back to Sleet's place to wait for Dingo or word for Dingo. He reassured Sonic that he could go home and he would be fine but what if there was trouble. "I'm sure he's fine. Why are you so worried anyway? You're so mean to him."

Sleet glared at the hedgehog. "He's my brother! Of course I'm worried! Isn't that why you're here? Because you don't trust me alone with Manic." He challenged the fast one.

Sonic stood up. "I don't trust you alone with him because you've given me no reason to! For all I know this is some elaborate trick to capture us for Robotnik."

Sleet rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, a very elaborate trick. So elaborate in fact, I don't even know what it could possibly be! Now see here, we didn't want to work for Robotnik! We hated that man! We were good guys before he came along and forced us to work for him. We were catching criminals and making a good name for ourselves. We lost everything, we lost just as much as you did! I won't apologize for what I did under Robotnik because I didn't have a choice! It was serve him or be roboticized! It was a war! There's a reason they say war is hell!"

Sonic growled. "You could have joined us! You could have told us! We would have let you in and we would have protected you! You could have fought with us! You had a choice. You chose to serve Robotnik! No, I don't trust you! It's going to take a lot longer than this to earn my trust!"

Manic got between them. "Okay stop! Both of you!" He shouted, jumping between them. "Sonic, I promise, Sleet is not going to hurt us now. The war is over!"

"Manic, why are you defending him? Why do you take his side now! I'm your brother!" Sonic insisted. "But you're spending all of your spare time with him…"

Manic was about to tell Sonic to shove it when Sleet's phone went off. Sleet looked at it. "Was it Dingo?"

Sleet nodded. "Yes, he sent me his location." He dialed the number but it went straight to voicemail. "Something is wrong. I'm going to go find him."

"I'll come with you." Manic said without hesitation. "They might need help. Sonic, will you please put aside your differences and help us."

Sonic sighed. He could get his answers later, maybe he didn't need them. "Alright, let's get out of here." The three men ran out to the van. Manic floored the gas pedal.

* * *

Mindy moaned as she regained consciousness. She was soaked as the rain poured around them. She forced herself up and carefully got off of Dingo's chest. "Dingo, Dingo! Can you hear me?" He didn't wake up. Quickly, she held her hand over his mouth. She sighed with relief when she felt him breathing. She called again. "Dingo! Please, wake up!"

The jackal groaned with pain as he opened his eyes at her beckoning. "Hmmmm Mindy… are you alright?" He asked her. "You're all wet…"

She giggled. "So are you, silly goose. Are you alright?" She asked him with fear. She sneezed from the wet and cold.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My leg just needs to be fixed is all." He reassured her. "Aside from that and a mondo concussion, I'm alright. Are you hurt at all?" He stroked her hair.

She shook her head as she leaned down to kiss him. "I'm fine, thanks to you. You saved my life." She pet his forehead.

He smiled. "I had to… I couldn't survive it a second time." He told her honestly. "I sent a notification to Sleet. We just need to stay here and he will find us. We will be okay." He reassured her as he pulled her to him.

She nodded as she stood and pulled him up as best as she could, using her back as a brace, he was able to use his good leg. "We need somewhere dry to wait. I know where we are. There's a cave nearby."

The cave was just near their landing spot and Mindy helped him lay against the wall of the cave. "I'm sorry our first hiking trip was a bust."

He chuckled. "Literally." He liked a good pun. "It was fun. Exciting." He looked her over. "I'm just so glad that you are not hurt."

She gathered wood and built a small fire before sitting beside him and cuddling with him. "Just don't go to sleep with your concussion." She instructed.

He put his arm around. "I'll be alright. We will both be alright." What he didn't tell her was his head was splitting. He didn't want her worrying about him. He just needed to stay awake until help arrived. "So what should we do until help gets here?"

Mindy thought. "We could play a game… ever play the Picnic game?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, teach me…" He smiled up at her. He would force himself to stay awake for her sake.

* * *

Manic could see Sleet was getting anxious on the way. He could easily see the wolf wouldn't calm down until they found Dingo and Mindy. "It'll be okay… he'll be alright." He attempted to reassure him.

"You don't know that. Stop saying that!" Sleet snapped at him, though he regretted it instantly. He looked at the young boy, who glanced back in the rear view mirror.

Sonic snapped back. "Hey, he's just trying to help."

"Sorry… I just… hate those worthless platitudes. I know you are trying to be comforting but it just doesn't work on me." He explained, more for Manic's benefit. He should have stopped Dingo from going. They should have checked the weather first or he should have gone. "I can only hope that his leg has just malfunctioned and he's unable to walk."

Sonic unbuckled and went to sit with him on the bench. "Does that happen a lot?" He asked curiously.

Sleet nodded. "Often enough. Robotnik was keeping it maintained, the only form of payment he really had. So it hasn't done it in two years but now…"

"So that explains it. That's why you were doing everything he said. We wouldn't have been able to do that. Though Cyrus might have…" He wasn't surprised when Sleet shook his head.

"The resistance would never have accepted us. Dingo lost his leg four years ago, on our first job, and only robotization saved him and gave him any quality of life. Maybe they would have let me join but not Dingo." Sleet explained.

Sonic remembered how they had looked on the tribal leader, Ifucan, before he had a chance to state his case. "I guess… look, I'm sorry for earlier. I just don't know how to get my head out of the war. It's almost like it's still happening and we're just waiting for Robotnik's next plan to thwart. It's been my whole life since I was small and Robotnik killed my parents and Uncle Chuck took me in." He buried his head in his hands.

The wolf glanced at the blue hedgehog. He took a glance at the front of the van. Manic was giving a small grin at him, glad they weren't fighting. "How close are we to the mountains?"

Manic looked at the global positioning system and the road. "We're close. I can see an autoplane parked over there." Just beyond the plane, a forest loomed and massive mountain towered over. They pulled beside the plane and got out.

Sleet looked the notification Dingo had sent, watching the little pin land on the map. "They seem to be on one of the lower trails, this way. At least the rain is slowing down."

* * *

Mindy traced Dingo's chest as the game eventually came to an end. She told him all about her childhood and the antics that she and Sonia got up to. "One time, we played this huge prank on our teachers in my senior year. She was already working on her bachelor's degree at that point and planning on her master's. But anyway, we took enough instant pudding powder and milk and our senior class drained the pool. We replaced the water with the chocolate pudding." She laughed at the memory. She noticed he wasn't responding and looked at him. "Dingo? Dingo, wake up…"

The jackal moaned as he forced himself to open his eyes but she could see the pain in them. "Sorry… Mindy… it sounds like… guys had fun." He said as he tried to keep his eyes open to no avail.

Mindy felt her heart quicken. "Dingo! Dingo! Wake up right now!" She demanded, kissing him. It was no good, he was unconscious. "Crap!"

"Dingo!" A voice echoed in the distance. Two more voices joined in, calling her name as well.

"Thank you Mother Inari. Help!" Her scream echoed from the cave. She heard footsteps running towards them. They were able to find her easily with the acoustics of the cave. "Hurry! He's hurt! It's okay now, Dingo, help is here. Please, wake up."

Red-armored arms pulled Dingo away. "Dingo! Dingo! I know you hear me! Wake your ass up or I'm going to give you hell when this is all over!" Sleet attempted to bully his brother into waking. He examined the orange canine. "Damn!" He saw the leg but that was the least of his worries.

Manic wisely stayed back while Sleet carefully picked up Dingo. Sonic pulled Mindy away. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Mindy nodded frantically. "But Dingo isn't. He's hurt. I fell and he saved me. The bridge broke and I fell and…" She said as tears poured down her cheeks. Help was here, she could break down now.

"It's going to be okay Mindy…" He heard the words and thought about them. Did he really know that? What would he say if he was wrong? Maybe Sleet was right. Maybe those words were worthless. They didn't seem at all comforting. "We just need to get him to the hospital."

* * *

Sonia watched her husband as he sat at their new kitchen table. He was reading a book on automobile mechanics that Rotor had given him to study and he had a couple of practice kits to work on. She loved watching how his eyes lit up as he worked. "Hey, what if we went out tonight. To that club on fifth that we saw. It said Sundays are Open Mic."

Bartleby looked up at her. "I love that idea. You and I can go out and dance and make merry all night long. And you can sing or play your keyboard." He said excitedly. "Like we used to do on date nights."

* * *

When they got to the hospital, the emergency personnel took Dingo immediately back to surgery. Both Sleet and Mindy attempted to follow but the orderlies refused them entry. "We'll come to you when there's news." They promised.

Sleet was called over shortly after by a doctor. Manic read a mechanics magazine but he watched the conversation.

"Mr Lobo, your brother has a subdural hematoma and unfortunately, his leg is going to need to be replaced. Don't worry," the doctor said as the wolf's hackles rose. "His chances are good. It's really just a small operation to decrease the pressure on the brain. However, the leg is another issue. None at our hospital have the know-how to repair it. We may have no choice but to remove it to prevent corrosion."

Sleet sighed. The only one who could do it was no longer an option. There was no way he would do it now. "Do what you must, Doctor. Just save him." He went to sit down with the others as the doctor left.

Phineas LaTour came running into the hospital waiting room. "Mindy! Mindy!" He ran to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "I got your text, are you alright? All you said was come to the hospital."

Mindy hugged her father. "I'm fine Daddy. Dingo is the one who's hurt. There was an accident and he hurt his head. I just got this tiny scratch here from a tree branch." She indicated the bandage on her forehead.

Phineas looked at the bandaid. "Well, let's go home now and get you some food and your bed. I knew this was a mistake. I knew this couldn't come to any good." He tried to make her leave but she stayed out. "Mindy?"

"No, Daddy. I want to stay here. Dingo's hurt. So no, I'm staying right here." She insisted.

Phineas shook his head. "That dunderhead is the author of his own misfortune and he put you in danger. Now you will not see him again, you are coming home with me."

Sonic stood up. "Sir, wait. That doesn't seem fair. They went hiking and accidents happen." He said defensively. "Is it his fault the bride was deteriorated?"

The fox shook his head. "But he shouldn't have let her go out onto the bridge. He must have seen that it was about to fall. No, she will have nothing more to do with him or either of you for that matter. He's just another Robotnik flunky."

Sleet stood. "You're really going to try and say that my brother, who nearly died saving your daughter, who is about to be crippled for life because his leg is destroyed, is not going to be allowed to date her? I almost feel I should be the one saying that."

Phineas looked down at Mindy. "Really? He saved you?" He asked her, as he became visibly calmer.

Mindy nodded. "Yes Daddy. He did. Don't make me leave Daddy. He saved me. He used himself to break my fall."

He hugged her close to him. "Alright, I won't make you leave and I won't ban him from you. I'm sorry, I overreacted."

Satisfied that the fox wasn't going to say anything more against Dingo, Sleet sat back down. Manic turned his eyes to him. "His leg is that bad?"

Sleet nodded. "And there's only one person in the city who could possibly fix it in that condition." He sighed with frustration. "Just our fucking luck!"

Manic put his hand on Sleet's. "That sucks. Don't worry, I'll help you with him." He promised as he squeezed the hand, unaware of Sonic's watchful eye.

* * *

Aleena sat beside Robotnik as he tossed and turned. This fever was intensifying and sweat poured from his brow. She was at a loss. Her magic wasn't effective. The robotics used on his arm and leg were interfering. "Oracle, I need you!" She called as she placed a cool cloth on the burning forehead.

The scaly green anteater appeared in the room. "How may I be of service my dear Aleena?" He regarded the man in the bed. "Oh my, he is very sick."

She nodded. "Yes and I don't know what to do. His fever is a hundred and four. If it goes much higher it could kill him."

The Oracle nodded. "What we are seeing, Aleena, is the physical manifestation of the battle going on within his mind. It's, for all intents and purposes, it's a battle for his very soul… and for Mobius."

Aleena nodded. "What will happen?" She asked him with great concern. She had chosen to help him and it troubled her to see the old man in such distress. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

The Oracle nodded. "There might be… I was tasked with delivering this letter to him last night. Perhaps it's contents will give him a reason to fight. A reason to win."

Aleena nodded and opened the letter. "Robotnik, if you can hear me… this is a letter from Bartleby…" She saw him instantly respond though he remained unconscious. "Sir, Forgive me I don't quite know how to address you now. You've always been godfather or uncle but now, I don't know. I was told it might help me if I sent you this letter and explained myself. I want to apologize for the burden that I have been on you. I'm also sorry for addressing you so familiarly in the dungeon that night. I ingratiated myself to you and I apologize. I had to leave because I could see that you no longer want me around. I'm sorry for whatever I did to offend you. I realize that you've never actually said that you loved me like a son and I made assumptions that I shouldn't have." Aleena wiped her eyes. "I can only hope that now that I am not there to distract you and take up so much your time… that you can focus on healing the darkness in your heart and be a good ruler for the people of Robotropolis. I know you are a good man. You took an orphaned baby and allowed him to know the love of a father. Even if it wasn't real, I appreciate being allowed to know what it was like. I hope I can be half as good a father as you were to me when I have children of my own. I know you've been in a dark place, mourning for your family. I tried everything I could think of to bring you out of it but I understand now that I have to give up and leave you be. Please try to find the light again. For Aunt Maria's sake…" Aleena blew her nose and looked down at Robotnik. She could tell he'd heard her from the tracks running down the sides of his face. "He's right. You were once a good man with a kind heart. You used to have dreams of saving lives with your inventions. You can be that man again. If you want to be." She stood and put the envelope on the table. "Think about it…" She looked around to see her teacher had left. He sure was acting strange lately.

* * *

In a dark cell, a twenty-year younger Robotnik sat against a wall with his legs pulled up close, his face bent forward as he listened to the letter. It was as though his godson was there, telling him these things. His eyes shined and his head spun. This was more than just using him against his princess. What had he said that night? He focused on the memory and watched the scene change and he stood in the same cell dank cell that Bartleby was being thrown into at that very moment.

"Bartleby!" He cried out as the boy fell to the floor of the cell. He tried to help him up but his hands passed right through him. It was just a dream.

The mink stood and his green eyes darted hither and thither as he heard a bat flapping around the stone dungeon. He paced the floor. "No… no! Let me out! Godfather, please I could never betray you! Godfather, please, tell me what I did! I'm sorry!" He spun around desperately, looking at the camera. "Please… please… Father!"

A maniacal laugh echoed around the dungeon from the loud speaker. "Don't call me that brat! Don't you get! I'm not your father, I'm sorry I was ever your godfather! You're a disgraceful coward. A traitor to my empire!"

"No! No, please, Godfather, please! I thought you loved me! Please! I love you Godfather!" Bartleby screamed out. "Godfather, please, let me out of here! I'm scared!"

"Like I said, you're are nothing but a coward! I never loved you brat! You were only ever a means to an end! Who could ever love pathetic twit like you?" The wicked laughter echoed off the dungeon walls and Bartleby could only fall to his knees, sobbing desperately.

Robotnik found himself in the surveillance room, watching himself say these same words. "No. No! That's not true!" He charged at the bastard who was masquerading as him. The older Robotnik simply stepped aside and turned with a sneer.

"Ahhh, Julian, nice of you to join me. Who would have thought one man could do so much evil, wreak so much havoc. Isn't it glorious?" He laughed that same maniacal laugh. "Isn't it just beautiful. The cries of the innocent lives we get to destroy. Just as they destroyed us."

Julian shook his head fervently. "No! This is not what we wanted! We wanted to help innocent lives! We wanted to make this city better and end hate! We wanted justice, that is all. This isn't justice! He is our godson and he has done nothing to deserve this! We love him!"

Robotnik laughed. "Love is folly. Whether love for a child or love for a romantic interest. Love is worthless. We don't need him or anyone. We both know he has been helping his princess to undermine us. He does deserve this. He is a traitor. Unworthy"

The younger man lunged at the older and tackled him to the ground. "No! You're wrong! He is not the traitor! We are! We betrayed him!" He began beating himself. "We promised we would never let anything happen to him! We broke that promise! I… I broke that promise. I betrayed him. I abused him and I abused my power. I destroyed this city, turned it into a landfill." He shouted as his fist crashed into the stone floor. His other self was gone and he stood there, all forty-eight of his years showing in the wrinkles and lines on his face. He looked at the monitor as his godson wept until the guards came to take him for the opening of the trial. He didn't even sleep. "I'm sorry my boy." He watched the scene change again and he was forced to sit through the end of the trial, listening to Bartleby's angry words. He could only watch as he left the courtroom. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry for everything." He was back in the dark cell in which he begun. "I just don't know what to do. I don't know how to be that man again…"

"Would you like to be?" A familiar voice said as the Oracle appeared in the room. "Do you want to change Robotnik? To be the godfather he needs? Do you want redemption?"

Robotnik nodded. "I do… I want all of that. I want to be a better man and earn his forgiveness. Please, just tell me what I need to do…"

The Oracle smiled at him. "It will not be easy. The battle with your darker self is not yet done. You may well be fighting this battle for the rest of your life. People will doubt you and say it can't be done. They will remind you daily of your transgressions. Your dark self will remind you. Evil will do anything it can to keep you under its thumb. You need to have the strength and will to push back and fight anyway. Are you prepared for that?"

The scientist nodded again, emphatically. "I am. I want to change. Teach me."

"I've already sent you a teacher and you better pay attention to her. Your first test will come soon… We shall see if you are as ready as you claim." The Oracle vanished from the room as he heard the song Aleena had been singing. Why was she there? Why did she want to help him, a monster?

* * *

AN: Can Robotnik learn to be the man he used to be? Can he really change his ways? What will happen with Dingo and his leg?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Lotus Club on Fifth avenue was a clam shell shaped building with a wide dome ceiling. There was a wide set of stairs that went up into the building. There was a stage at the front and a dance floor in front of the stage. The DJ was already jamming out a loud techno beat and the patrons were dancing wildly. Fog billowed around the floor and rainbows of lights flashed around.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Sonia shouted to be heard as she held Bartleby's hand lovingly. Her indigo gloves popped against his light blue suit.

Bartleby escorted her to a table and they sat down. He admired her cowl neck navy cocktail dress in the club lighting. "Yeah!" He looked at the table. "Except for a little sticky…" He looked around and saw a wet bar rag on a table. Shrugging, he used it to wipe the table while a bubblegum pink hedgehog came over.

"Sorry, I had to make an emergency run. I'm Amy and I'll be your waitress." She took the rag from the mink and handed them a couple of menus. "The special tonight is the Periwinkle Fizz, it's a variation of the Fuzzy Navel. How are you tonight?"

Sonia smiled. "We are doing well, thank you Amy. I think the Periwinkle Fizz would be nice to try." She agreed.

Bartleby nodded. "I'll have the same." He watched the waitress leave and he reached his hands out to take hold hers. "I'm so lucky to be here with you. Thank you for being here with me." He kissed her hands adoringly. "What did I do to be worthy of someone so wonderful?" He asked as he stroked her cheek.

"I ask myself that same question my dear. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You never betrayed me once even though I know it must have been tempting. I love you and you are the most wonderful man that I know." She pulled his hands to her and kissed them back.

"Sonia?" A voice caught her ears and she turned her head to see a periwinkle-blue hedgehog coming her way. "Sonia, why it is you. What a joy to have you in my establishment."

Sonia stood up. "Luke Periwinkle! It is so good to see you again. Bartleby, this is Luke Periwinkle. He… we… Well he helped us in a mission sometime ago. Mr. Periwinkle, this is my husband, Bartleby. We were just married yesterday." She explained.

The actor clapped his hands excitedly. "Congratulations! That's wonderful, Princess." He stepped out of the way as the waitress returned. "Thank you dear." He pat the pink head gently.

"Just doing my job Daddy." Amy said with a friendly grin as she placed two hurricane glasses filled with a light-blue frozen drink. "Do you know my father?" She asked them.

Periwinkle beamed. "Amy, dear, this wonderful young lady is one of the three who rescued me from Robotnik's evil clutches. If not for this brave, smart hedgehog, I might very well be dead."

Amy gasped. "You are the one who rescued my father. Oh thank you! Thank you! I was so afraid when he was captured. I was ready to bust in on that Robotnik with my hammer but thank you. Thank you." She hugged Sonia. She couldn't have really done anything and they all knew it.

Bartleby watched as his wife received accolades from the famous actor. Robotnik's crimes were vast and he wondered how he remained so blind for so long. Well no longer. He made a vow that he would never trust Robotnik again. "I am sorry for what Robotnik did to you. Someday, he will be called to pay for his crimes. He won't be able to bully everyone for much longer." He promised while Sonia took his hand.

"Let's go dance my dear. Let's have fun." She said before looking at Perwinkle. "How do I sign up for Open Mic?"

Periwinkle smiled at her. "Do you live in town now?" When she nodded, he continued. "What if I did you one better? I do Open Mic only because I have yet to find someone with a good enough sound to use on a regular basis. But your voice is great. How would you like a job as my headliner?"

Sonia thought about it and looked at Bartleby. "What do you think my dear?"

Bartleby didn't hesitate. "I think it's a great idea. You love to sing and I love to hear you sing. I know they would love you." Her smile was so beautiful, making him hopeful for their new life, and her eyes glimmered as she turned to Periwinkle.

"I would love to be your headliner, Mr. Periwinkle, thank you so much." Sonia agreed to the man's apparent delight as he applauded. "Wonderful. So I'm going to go tell the DJ to stop taking requests and you'll go next."

Bartleby looked at Sonia while Periwinkle left. "What will you sing my love?" He asked her.

She considered it. "I was thinking maybe a few our old favorites." She said. "Remember the set we used to play together." She referred to their duet. "We could play together again…"

He nodded. "I'll be glad to accompany you my love." He kissed her hand adoringly, kissing up her arm excitedly. "If Periwinkle has a guitar and amplifier that I can borrow."

* * *

A block of wood in one hand and his pocket knife in the other, Sleet sat beside Dingo's hospital bed. The operation had been successful, he would survive but he was still unconscious. The doctor had no choice but to remove the robotic leg, leaving him with a stub just above the knee. The silver wolf tried not to think about it. He focused instead on the wood, carving it into a young human male wearing a familiar vest and a pair of trousers. He carefully crafted the wild hair translating his spikes into a shag of dreadlocks. Finally, he carved him holding a pair of drumsticks and wearing his characteristic medallion.

Suddenly, he felt a niggling in his head that someone was watching him. He looked around for the source. In another chair, the green hedgehog was curled up asleep. Sleet had tried to get him to go home with his brother but both he and Sonic insisted on staying. Mindy was on the other side of the hospital bed leaning over it while she sat into another chair. Finally, his eyes fell on the open door. The blue hedgehog stood there with a couple of chili dogs. He was watching Sleet in silence.

"In or out." Sleet said, realizing he sounded like a nagging dad. He didn't much like it. He wasn't that old.

Sonic nodded and entered, holding out one of the chili dogs. "You haven't eaten anything since the diner this morning."

Sleet accepted the offered food and they ate in silence. He studied the blue hedgehog. He was watching him intently but not with the same distrust. "You have something to say." 

Sonic nodded. "Yes but nothing bad. Look, I know something is going on between you and my brother. I just don't know what. But he is capable of making his own decisions so I'll only say, whatever is going on, if you hurt him… in anyway… I won't hold back. I will kill you."

"Your warning is duly noted, hedgehog." The wolf agreed. "Would it ease your mind to know that we're just friends?"

"I want to believe that. I do and I can understand your hesitation to admit to anything. But Manic is my brother and I love him. I'm going to support him no matter what. I just have to know if I'm right." Sonic sat down and looked at the figurine Sleet was working on.

The wolf eyed the blue hedgehog. "Then if I said I was interested in your brother… What would you say?"

Sonic shrugged. "It would explain a lot. I never really thought about it but it makes sense. And that's what last night was. A date?"

"I would call it more of a semi-date. He didn't even realize it was a date until towards the end." He laughed. "Probably the last for a while. Dingo is going to need all of my attention now."

Sonic nodded understandingly. He had been watching Sleet with his injured brother the whole way back to the hospital, seeing how careful he was. He reminded him of himself when Manic was lost in the desert. He was starting to truly believe that they were simply victims of Robotnik's dark heart. Free of him, they weren't all that much different from he and Manic. "Don't they have other prosthetics they can give him? Robotics aren't the only ones available."

Sleet shook his head. "None that give him the same freedom that he had with that leg. We can't afford it anyway."

Sonic thought about it. "Hmm, robotization isn't all bad I guess. I know Rafi actually likes his robotic half. Although last I heard he was no longer a Freedom Fighter." He wondered if it was voluntary or if he was pressured to leave. "I'll see if I can't get him to fix it. If anyone can it's him and he owes you that much."

Sleet sighed. "He won't do it. Vindictive bastard. We're no longer willing to do his dirty work so he won't do it. But if you want to try, I won't be offended." If anyone had a chance of getting Dingo his leg back, it was Sonic.

He nodded. "I don't want anything interfering in my brother's life." He explained. "And I want your word that if Manic says no, you will accept it and leave him alone. It has to be his choice." When Sleet nodded in agreement, he continued. "Then fine. Do what you want. And if he would prefer I not know yet, then fine, I don't know a thing. This conversation will be between you, me and my medallion." He turned and left. Saying that had been hard but he didn't want to take any chances that Manic might feel like he and Sleet needed to leave the city in order to make things work. "I have the backstory for my character." He showed Sleet the notebook.

Sleet nodded and flipped through it. "You did this in four hours? Do you do anything slow?" He asked as he began reading. The character of Sir Charles was instantly recognizable. He rolled his eyes a bit at the man's characterization and the story of him fighting to save a queen from an evil despot was obvious.

"Is four hours fast?" Sonic asked. "It's probably not that good. I've never tried writing before."

He held up a finger. "Shh, I'm reading." He instructed as he became engrossed in the story. After several minutes, he nodded. "You've got a good backstory here. It could be fleshed out more but the first draft is always a rough. You have potential. If you slow down a lot and plan things out, you could have something worth publishing." He handed back the notebook.

Sonic nodded. "Thanks." He turned and left the hospital room. He wondered if Sleet was right. Did he have a talent that he had never seen before?

* * *

Sonia and Bartleby were both taken backstage where Periwinkle gladly lent Bartleby a guitar and pick. He fitted them both with microphones. He stepped out to the stage. "Everyone, thank you so much for another great night. I am happy to announce that we have finally found a regular act. Allow me to introduce the Sonia and Bartleby."

The crowd applauded as they gathered around the stage to hear the act. Sonia touched her medallion and her keyboard appeared while Bartleby began strumming a few chords expertly on the acoustic guitar. "Rollin'... rollin'... rollin' on a river…" Bartleby's voice started. Sonia's voice joined his in slow, easy rhythm.

"Left a good job in the city, workin' for the man every night and day…" Her keyboard glowed with power.

* * *

Aleena continued to watch over Robotnik through his illness. The fever was no longer increasing but it wasn't breaking either. She was careful to keep cool cloths against him. She looked up from her task when she felt her daughter. Her medallion had activated. She spelled a nearby mirror, allowing her to see Sonia on stage with her husband, playing music and having fun. She smiled as she focused on the club and the outside of it appeared in the corner of the mirror, sitting just on top of the image of them singing. "I know that place…" She would have some good news when he woke up. It pleased her to see her eldest having such a good time. Choosing love certainly agreed with her. "My dear daughter, I am so proud of you." She said to herself.

She waved her hand to dispel the vision as she heard him moaning with pain. She smiled gently. "He's doing well. He seems to be very happy. I know life hasn't been kind to you and I'm sorry for the way you were treated. What happened to Maria and the Montclairs was wicked. I hated our laws but I wasn't able to change them until I took the throne. I'm sorry my family hurt you so. You had every right to hate us. To hate me." She bowed her head. Maybe if she had stood up to her father and to her husband, she could have prevented everything. "The Oracle… he prophesied that the human animal would rise again someday and restore life to the planet." Aleena wept. "Father was afraid of the humans becoming powerful again. Like they used to be. The ones who turned a once bright blue star into an ugly red one. That's why… that's why he led his armies on the Dresden province. I didn't agree with him but I was afraid to speak against them. I'm sorry, so sorry." Her tears fell and hit his face.

* * *

Robotnik was forced to endure the memories of the crimes he committed. All in the name of justice. No, this was not justice. This was revenge and it was an ugly monster. He was an ugly monster. The Oracle really thought he could find redemption for everything he'd done? He had his doubts but he had too much pride not to at least try. He could roboticize himself if he felt the monster rising once more.

He looked up as the roof of the palace began to leak and wetness hit his face. A little of the wet got into his mouth and he tasted salt. "I'm sorry my family hurt you so. You had every right to hate us. To hate me."

Robotnik looked around, wondering why she was apologizing to him. His anger had been misplaced. By the time he returned to Mobotropolis, his transgressors were dead and Aleena was running the kingdom, a newly widowed mother herself. He was the one who enslaved a kingdom of innocent people. He was the one who tore apart whole families without hesitation. What right did he have to her compassion, to her mercy?

The Oracle did seem convinced that he could do it though. He just needed to figure out how. How to keep the monster caged.

As her soothing song again filled his head, he felt place become peaceful and he was in the place where he'd once felt so at home. He had rebuilt the mansion after his successful takeover of the kingdom and gave his family a proper burial at last. Now, he was back here but it was not the mansion he had rebuilt. It was the mansion before the fire.

He went inside, confused at how he was there. He felt the warmth from the fire that burned in the fireplace in the main room and he heard the chinking of glasses and three voices talking pleasantly among themselves.

"I was wondering how long it would take him to find us." A familiar chuckle was heard. "Come in my friend. Come in."

Robotnik hurried to the parlor. He didn't even notice anything different as he walked by several mirrors. "Albern!" He said with shock at the young adult mink with golden hair sitting in a handsome navy blue suit jacket with white dress pants. Two female minks sat on either side of him. One wore a simple, long plum empire dress with long brown hair and deep emerald eyes and her companion wore a similar dress but in pink, hair of platinum trailing behind her. The minkette in the pink stood up and crossed over to him, kissing his cheek. "Maria… you're here."

"I've always been here. You just… haven't been able to hear me. The voices of vengeance and wrath drowned out my voice." She said as she caressed his cheek. He couldn't hold back the emotion as he lifted his hands to hold her but he saw them covered in dark red. He put them down. "No, my darling." She took his hands. He marveled that the blood did not stain her white gloves. "I forgive you." Tears from her eyes and hit his hands. Tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lovingly.

After several minutes, they parted and she took him to the sitting area. Albern handed him a snifter of brandy. When Robotnik took the glass, he saw that the blood was gone. "Albern… I… I don't know what to say except… I am sorry. I made you a promise that I would care for him and never let him be hurt but… I failed you both."

Albern nodded. "I'm not pleased by your behavior Julian. But we have all done things we should not have done. We have all said things we should not have said. Evil is a sickness, Julian. It happens to others, hoping to them infect them and make them do evil upon many more. Some are capable of fighting the sickness, like you are fighting now. Some fight it just as easily as you build your robots. However, everyone needs is not a mere battle, it's a war, one that never really ends."

"We forgive you. We all still love you very much. Even if you can't see us or hear us, we're always here. You can win this." Delilah told him. "You are strong enough, smart enough, to do anything you want. We've always believed in you."

The man nodded. "I'm going to do everything that I possibly can to make sure this never happens again. I'm going to be change and be the man I used to be."

Maria touched his hand while Albern nodded. "You have an uphill climb ahead of you but if you persevere, you will find peace again. The journey of a thousand miles starts…"

"With but a single step, yes Albern. I will make the climb. I don't care if it kills me." Julian said solemnly.

Maria smiled at her husband. "It'll be easier if you open your heart again, Let yourself feel love again. If you find someone who loves you like I did, please, let yourself feel that love." She touched his hand. "I love you. Don't fight this war alone. It can't be done."

He kissed her lips. "Oh Maria, the sad thing is, I don't even know if I have a heart anymore. I've built my walls so high and strong… I deprived it of light, air and nourishment."

"Then it's time to tear down those walls. Give it what it needs. Please." She begged with big, shining eyes and a pouty face that made him chuckle and swoon.

"Very well my Maria. I will try. For you and for Bartleby, I will try." He vowed as he heard voices.

"Hey! Buttnik!"

* * *

Aleena looked up as she heard Sonic shouting through the palace. She called as loud as she dared, willing her magic to take her voice the rest of the way. "Indoor voice, my son. Come to the royal bedchambers." She waved a hand and a magic string appeared and rolled it's way out, shining blue to give Sonic a path to follow. A few minutes later, she smiled at her frantic boy as he stood panting.

"Mother! What are you doing here! Are you…" His eyes fell on Robotnik. "What's going on, Mom?"

Aleena put a finger to her lips before getting up to hug him. She pet his spikes lovingly, soothingly. "He's sick my son. Very sick. You can't go yelling because he needs to rest and recover."

Sonic frowned. "What do you mean? How sick?" He blinked in confusion at his hasty question. "Will he be alright? Wake him up…"

Aleena shushed him. "It's not that easy Sonic. He's in a coma right now. He could die..." She explained. "He'll only wake up when his body has been able to recover from these last several years."

Sonic shook his head. "When he's been able to recover? What about us? What about what he did to us?" He asked her. "Look, forget it. He needs to wake up. Dingo needs him to make him a new leg or fix his old one." He told her about what happened and the jackal in the hospital who had yet to wake. "He needs to wake up. He's not allowed to die yet."

The queen hugged her son. "You're very kind to want to help him Sonic. You're a very compassionate young prince."

* * *

Robotnik could hear the whole conversation and he looked around. "Dingo? The Oracle said my first test would be soon… Is this it?" He asked Maria who nodded. "But Maria, they betrayed me. They chose the hedgehogs over me."

"They chose to do the right thing dear. If they had stayed, you may have continued down this dark path." She said. "Come on, are you really that mad that they left?" She cuddled him and booped his nose teasingly.

Robotnik nodded. He knew she was right. He would have continued because why stop at this point. He was too close to victory and his head kept saying it would be insulting not to take this chance given what he had lost to get to this point. "You want me to do this?"

Maria nodded. "I do. It'll be the first official step on your journey." She kissed his cheek. "Will you do this? Will you do this for me?" She patted his cheek comfortingly. "Pretty please with sugar on top…"

He nodded, a sparkle in his eye."Yes. I will." Robotnik kissed his wife, weeping as he knew he needed to wake up. He looked to his friends. "I will make things right."

Albern reached a hand out to shake his. "Farewell my friend, my brother. We are always here if you need us. Call on us whenever you feel the darkness rearing its ugly head. You've already beaten it once and it shows. Look…" He directed Robotnik to the mirror as the dream began to fade.

* * *

Aleena went to Robotnik's side as he moaned. He squirmed as struggled to both wake and stay asleep at the same time. She couldn't help the giggle. He was so adorable like this. She waved her hand at him. A set of numbers appeared. "A hundred and two. Oh good, it's coming down, it was a hundred and four an hour ago." She looked to her son. "Can you go get a glass of cold water?"

Sonic nodded, grateful for the chance to step away. He had never seen Robotnik sick. It was a disconcerting sight. This man was always this brick wall that no one could ever beat down. He was the one constant in Sonic's life. When his mother said he was sick and he saw him lying there, so vulnerable, sweating like a pig and his chest shaking with every breath, as though he could stop breathing at any moment, all he could think about was making him wake up. He thought he'd be perfectly fine if Buttnik bit the big one but no. The thought caused a lump to rise in his throat as though he might cry. And that lump terrified him.

When he returned with the water, Aleena was helping Robotnik into a sitting position. "How are you feeling?" He heard her ask. He drew closer, noticing something was oddly different. "Oh, Sonic, thank you my baby boy." She kissed his forehead. "Here, drink this."

Robotnik quietly took the water and drank deeply to clear his throat. "Better. Better than I've felt in… I don't know how long it's been… Ohhh… I have a job to do." He moved to get up. "I heard what happened. I just need to get to the hospital. I need to see the damage to see what I need to do."

Aleena put her hands on his arm. "Don't overexert yourself. You still have a little fever." She begged. He took her hand and turned to look at her. She gasped as she saw his eyes. "I'll help you…"

Sonic watched them. "I'll go tell the guys outside that you are coming with us." He hurried out to Cyrus who stood guard with Trevor. "Guys, I need you to stand down. There's an emergency and Robotnik needs to get to the hospital."

Cyrus looked at Sonic, his eyebrow cocked. "What? You want to let him leave the palace?" He asked. "That beast?" He calmed down as Trevor touched his friend's shoulder.

Sonic shook his head. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, Cyrus. Dingo is hurt, he fell off a mountain and busted his leg. He needs Robotnik to fix it."

The lion nodded as the door opened. Trevor's eyebrows went up. "Whoa. Are you sure he should be going anywhere? He looks like death warmed over. And… oh my gods… Queen Aleena!" He and Cyrus both went to their knees out of habit.

Aleena smiled maternally at them. "Rise both of you. I am simply Aleena. There is much to talk about but please, let us hold off until this emergency is dealt with. There's a young man in need of expert care. And Robotnik needs to get it done so he can get back to bed because he has been ill."

They nodded and let her and Sonic help him to the Underground van. He was still very weak. "Did you hear about Sonia's wedding Mom?" He asked as he glanced back at the old man. He was still very pale and his face shone with sweat. "There are ice packs in the first aid kit under that bench."

* * *

His head hurt like someone had hit him with a cast iron skillet or like he'd just fallen off of a mountain. And his leg hurt like hell. He moaned with agony as he opened his eyes. "Mindy?" He looked over to see her sleeping beside him.

The redhead moaned awake upon hearing his voice. "Dingo! You're awake!" She looked around and pressed the nurse button.

The nurse came in with Sleet and Manic behind him. "I sent for the doctor. How are you feeling this morning."

"I'm alive, that's something right?" He asked with a chuckle in his voice. He looked at Mindy. He reached over to take her hands.

Mindy wiped her eyes. "Yes, it is, you're alive…" She held his hand to her cheek.

The nurse chuckled at them as Sleet glared at Dingo briefly. "Sorry I worried ya Sleet but we're alright now. It was my fault, my leg malfunctioned. I'm sorry Mindy. I should have suggested we do something closer to the ground."

Mindy shook her head. "It's okay Dingo. You didn't expect it to break down when it did. I'm just so happy that you're alright."

Dingo smiled while Sleet looked at her. "Miss LaTour, Manic, can I have a few minutes alone with my brother before the doctor gets here?" They gladly acquiesced and the nurse followed them out. Once they were alone, Sleet hugged him. "I was so scared pal." He whispered.

Dingo nodded as he returned the hug. "So was I…" He admitted. He was about to ask about his leg when the door opened. His heartbeat quickened when he saw Robotnik. "Sir…"

Robotnik nodded at both him and Sleet. "I heard what happened. Unfortunately those fools have already disposed of the leg. No matter, his leg can be re-roboticized."

Sleet nodded. "We don't have any money but… any help you can give… I'll do anything you ask of me." He was willing to give up his freedom again if it meant his brother could walk.

Robotnik shook his head. "No, this help I give freely. We need to get him back to the palace. Go sign the paperwork to have him discharged into my care."

Sleet went to do as he was told. Dingo swallowed. "Sir, thank you… I'm sorry we… I don't know what to say…" He admitted. "I'm sorry we ended up siding with the resistance. It was just too much sir…"

Robotnik nodded. "I understand. You did the right thing. I've come to realize that I have been the one in the wrong. I was a bastard and I… I'm sorry." The more he said the words, the easier they were to say. "You and Sleet were a lot more patient with me than I was with you."

Dingo nodded. "Well, I can't speak for Sleet but that's good enough for me." He wasn't a vindictive man. If someone seemed to really regret their actions, then he was willing to let it go and move on. He told Robotnik what happened, leaving out anything overly personal. "It hasn't gone out in such a long time that I didn't expect it."

Robotnik nodded. "You were due for an upgrade anyway. That software is outdated. The whole system needs a massive overhaul." He explained. "But your leg is a simple matter."

He looked up as Aleena came in with a wheelchair. "Here we are. Ready to get this brave man back to fighting form." She said kindly. Carefully, she helped Robotnik get him into the wheelchair.

They pushed him out, only to see Sleet and the receptionist arguing at the front desk. "I can't tell you how I'm going to pay you yet. Can't you bill me? You'll get your money."

The receptionist sighed. "We need some manner of payment before we can let you just sign him out. At least some sort of deposit before we can do that."

Aleena approached the receptionist. "Hello, Ma'am." The woman gasped as Aleena pulled a small golden jewel from her pocket. "If you sell that, it will more than cover his bill."

The woman nodded and looked at the beautiful jewel. "Yes, Queen Aleena. Thank you. I guess that's worked out then."

Sleet watched the hedgehog pay his bill with mixed emotions. Mostly gratitude. "Thank you. I will pay you back. Every cent."

Aleena smiled and nodded. "You helped to save Robotropolis. You owe me nothing." She turned to her youngest son and hugged him.

Robotnik watched the exchange, impressed by Aleena's kindness to the wolves who had worked to try and capture her for him. He was impressed by her kindness to him. His thoughts went to Maria. She was always eager to help those in need. He sighed. He had ostracized this woman. He had destroyed her reputation among the aristocracy. Tried to both roboticize and/or kill her for a crime that she herself had not committed. All he had wanted back then was for someone to understand what he was going through yet he had alienated the only one who truly did. He had effectively shot himself in the foot from the beginning.

Sleet volunteered to drive, seemingly to give the queen time to bond with her children. Robotnik watched her with them, listening to them tell her about what they had been doing the last few days. They apologized for making her think they didn't want her around, that wasn't what they meant. They just didn't want to choose a ruler yet. That made perfect sense.

"Oh, I wanted to tell all of you." She looked around the van, aiming for Robotnik and her sons. "I found your sister. I know exactly where she is."

Sonic shrugged. "Acorn right? That's what her letter said. We miss her too Mom." He said, gazing to the floor. "How did you find her?"

Aleena nodded. "She used her medallion and I was able to feel it. Whenever you used your medallions and wakened your magic, I could feel it." She looked at Robotnik with a smile.

Manic gasped. "Was she in danger? We usually feel it when any of us are in danger but our medallions didn't do anything."

"No, son. She wasn't in any danger. She and Mr Montclair are simply enjoying life in their new home. They were playing together on the stage." She said happily. "Don't worry, I'll be able to show you what I saw."

The old man smiled. "They used to play together. They called themselves, Raspberries and Cream." He chuckled, glaring at the front of the van when Sleet and Dingo both laughed. "Get your heads out of the gutter!" The man let out a breath, wiping his brow. "Sheesh, it is hot."

Aleena felt his forehead. "The fever is rising again." She dug out the ice packs again and placed them on his neck. "You need to go to bed when we get home."

Robotnik nodded. "I need to finish this first, then I will go to bed. Not before Aleena." He said insistently.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, if you insist. But if you lose consciousness, I will be saying I told you so."

Manic leaned into Sonic. "Since when is Mom chummy with Robotnik?" He asked softly.

Sonic shook his head. "I got to the palace, he was sick and she was there taking care of him. I don't know what happened before that." He looked at his mother still taking care of the man, patting his back as he coughed a raspy, almost bubbly cough. He went over, pulling a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and offered it quietly.

Robotnik looked down at the hedgehog, accepting the water. "Thank you." He said softly.

He shrugged. "Start taking care of yourself already. Mom's worried about you. Though I don't know why." He said as he went back to his brother.

The old man chuckled gruffly. "I don't know why either…" He told Aleena. "Why worry about me?"

Aleena smiled as she quietly patted his arm. At one point, she did hate this man. He had killed her husband and her father and chased her into hiding with her infant children. She had to live like a nomad, moving from place to place to ensure that she remained hidden. She'd even had to get her own apartment in the safety and anonymity of Acorn, working in a flower shop to survive and finance her side of the war. She was forced to watch her children fight without her, unable to step in unless it was absolutely necessary. He was even the reason she was still separated from her daughter. However, she didn't feel that way anymore. Seeing him break so thoroughly had made her see what was beyond the metallic walls. And she couldn't unsee it. "Let's just say, someone should." She smiled in a sassy manner. She took a clean towel she found hanging on the walls of the van to mop the sweat away. "We should get a doctor to examine you. I'm worried that this might be getting worse again."

Robotnik shook his head. "I don't need a doctor. I am a doctor and I know I don't need a doctor." He began coughing again.

"After you're back in bed, I'm at least calling for the Oracle. I want his reassurances that it's that simple." She said stubbornly. "And you can't stop me." She giggled.

* * *

Once at the palace, Robotnik got Dingo into the smaller roboticizer where only the needed limb fit. "Alright, you're going to feel some tingling as the machine makes the needed changes. It should take just a few minutes." He said as he hit the necessary buttons and let himself sit down in his large desk chair.

They watched as the machine came online with a loud buzzing sound and the walls of the machine rose around his leg. Dingo groaned as he felt the wires and the pieces of metal were fitted around the stump. He looked over at Mindy as she felt her squeezing his hand. "I'm okay, it doesn't hurt, it's just like getting a tattoo."

She smiled. "I wouldn't know what that feels like. I don't have a tattoo." She petted his mane tenderly.

After several minutes, the metal casing receded and a brand-new, shiny, golden leg was in place. He moved it around and smiled. "Thank you sir…" He turned as he heard a thud to the ground.

"Oh no!" Aleena ran to man who now lay unconscious on the floor. His face was contorted with pain.

Everyone gathered around as she waved her hands, sending him to his bed. "Will he be alright Mom?" Sonic asked.

Aleena nodded. "He'll be fine. He's just been so tired, so stressed out. I need help getting him to bed." She started carefully picking him off the floor. Both Manic and Sonic helped her with the large man.

Sleet rolled his eyes. "We're on it. Dingo, get his left side." They took him from the three hedgehogs. "You really thought you three were going to lift him. Do you want a hernia, because that's how you get a hernia. You weren't even lifting with your legs."

Dingo laughed. "Good thing he got my leg fixed."

Manic looked at Sonic. "I don't know why, but seeing him like that, when we always thought he was invincible."

Sonic nodded in agreement. Aleena smiled at them. "I am proud of you boys for trying to help me. It speaks highly of you that you could so easily forgive."

Sonic pulled away a bit. "I didn't help because I forgive him. I helped because you needed help Mom, I didn't want you hurt trying to lift that fat ass. I'll never forgive him…" He insisted. "I can't."

Aleena frowned with concern as she looked into her son's green eyes. "What is it son? Why can't you forgive him?" He was acting like a deer caught in the headlights

Sonic shook his head again. "Because… he's… he's Robotnik… He's the enemy…" He trembled violently before he turned and dashed from the laboratory.

AN: Okay, I think I'm happy with this chapter. I'm trying something different with the Sonic and Robotnik dynamic. It occurs to me that Robotnik IS the ONLY part of Sonic's life that has been constant. It's been the only thing he can count on, that Robotnik would always be there plotting. Sonic's love for speed is being put to the test. Don't worry, eventually, Sonia and Bartleby will come back into the story. This part it's still early days and the biggest changes are happening in Robotropolis. Sonic's scared that he genuinely would be upset if Robotnik died.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Robotropolis IS still a civilization. All civilizations and cultures have their own religions. I'm sorry but considering how they lived, I can easily see Sonic's adoptive parents being fairly religious. I do want to say that I challenge all ideologies. Mother Inari is the Fox Deity. Basically each species has their own mythology. Sonic is more familiar with Inari because of the Canis' who are foxes like Mindy.

Chapter 7

The little cottage in the forest beside the river with its water wheel to give it power was a safe, peaceful place for a young boy to grow up. At least little Sonic thought so. He had all kinds of room in the woods for him to just run and run. Everyday, he would go with his daddy while he chopped wood and would speed through the woods with Uncle Chuck there to help Arthur keep an eye on him. Sonic loved his life with Arthur and Valerie Canis. His mom and pop were the best.

Valerie placed plates on the table as Arthur and Sonic sat with her. "Let us pray before we eat." She instructed.

Sonic never remembered praying with his old mom but he joined hands with his parents and bowed his head as Arthur prayed. "Mother Inari, we thank you for this bounty of which we are about to partake.. We thank you for also seeing us safely through another day. We ask your protection again tomorrow. Please also protect Robotropolis and all of its people from those who would see it torn asunder. Protect Lord Robotnik as he prepares for another day and help him to eventually find peace."

Sonic looked up at his father as he concluded the prayer. "Why do we pray for Robotnik too?" He asked. "Uncle Chuck says he's really mean and he hurts people. He says…"

Arthur touched his son's hand. "Yes, we pray for Robotnik too. You see son, no matter what people say or think, he is our city's leader now. And we always pray for our leaders."

"And we pray for those in need of love and compassion, we pray for them to become better people. We pray as much for those who are cruel to us as we do for those who are kind to us." Valerie explained. "Pray for your enemies. Let Mother Inari take care of the rest."

Sonic nodded as he listened to his father and mother's wise words. He would eventually forget them after they were arrested and roboticized. Sonic didn't remember much from that night as he'd passed out soon from the grief according to Uncle Chuck. For the next ten years, Sonic would hear of nothing but how evil Robotnik was. He tried praying once over his food but Uncle Chuck had pointedly told him that prayers were for chumps and praying for Robotnik was treasonous. That lesson had been punctuated by a handprint on his cheek.

Instead Chuck filled his mind with nothing but thoughts of how evil Robotnik was and how the only way to free Robotropolis would eventually be to kill him. He had been training Sonic for when that day would eventually come.

* * *

Fast forward several years, Sonic was running through the Egg Palace, seeking answers. He sped through until he came to an abandoned, dusty room filled with cobwebs. It bothered him that he was scared. Robotnik could die and that scared him. Why? He should hate the man and want him dead.

"Sonny?" He heard a familiar voice and he turned to see a roboticized Chuck. He looked at Sonic, perfectly aware with a smile.

Sonic smiled at him. "Uncle Chuck!" He dashed to him and hugged him. "Uncle Chuck! I found you."

Sir Charles Hedgehog hugged his nephew. "Yes, you found me. I've been hoping you would. It means the time has come."

Sonic blinked. "The time? What do you mean?" He asked, confused by his uncle's words. He was so happy to have him back but at the same time, the man seemed to be jumping directly into work.

"We are in the perfect position, Sonny-boy. Robotnik is vulnerable within these walls. You can take him out. Now. When he goes to sleep." Chuck explained. "I've been secretly making this." He held out a small gun. The bullet is laced with a strong poison. All you have to do is take the shot."

Sonic stared in shock at the piece sitting in Chuck's hands. "You want me to kill Robotnik? Now, Unc? Don't you want to know what happened first? The war is over. We are free now. We don't need to kill him." He refused the gun.

Chuck frowned. "He must die! For his crimes against our family. He killed your father and your grandfather!"

Sonic shook his head. "No, Uncle Chuck. He doesn't have to die. Or I don't have to kill him."

"But you must Sonny-boy. Don't you hate him too? He deserves to die! He's a vile monster, the most vile monster ever in existence. A human." Chuck insisted.

Don't you hate him too? He asked himself the same question. He thought about the answer as he heard Chuck call Robotnik all manner of terrible things. "No… I don't hate him…" He looked at his uncle as clarity seemed to come to his eyes. "I don't hate him. I hate what he did to us. I don't hate him and I don't want him dead."

Charles' face at first contorted into anger before easing back into a kindly smile. "Sonny-boy, you've always been such a good boy. I know killing someone is hard. I know it can be very difficult to take that step. But sometimes it must be done. If not out of hate for Robotnik, then do it out of pity for the old man. I heard he is presently ill and when people learn that he is vulnerable, they're going to take advantage. Better that he die at the hands of a merciful young prince such as yourself. At the hands of someone who is then going to be able to put the gun down and never draw it again. He has to die for his crimes but it doesn't have to be at the hands of a vengeful mob who will torment him and torture him as he truly deserves."

Sonic listened to his uncle, his usual timbre reaching him and making him trust in the man the way he was taught. He took the gun and nodded. "Mom won't be happy. She's been helping him…"

Charles sighed. "You must do this for her sake too, Sonny. If people find out, they will destroy her too. Kill him to protect her and your siblings, and release the man to a peaceful rest. To the next great adventure. And don't worry, your mother won't know. We will simply wait for him to be alone. Your mother can't guard him forever. You know this must done. If he recovers, he will simply revert to his old ways and Mobius will be destroyed."

Looking into his uncle's eyes, Sonic could only obey. "Yes, Unc… Maybe you're right. I have to do this. Even if it's hard… For Mom, for Mobius…" He followed his uncle loyally, feeling a little like that small hedgehog he once was.

* * *

The Oracle held his hands over the sick man as Aleena sat near, mopping his brow. Sleet and Dingo stood off to one side of the room while Mindy and Manic stood on the other. The old man's face was red and his body trembled with every labored breath. "He's having a heart attack. Not uncommon in those of his age and weight." He focused magic into the weakened heart. "But I think we caught it in time."

Aleena nodded. "Sleet, Dingo should probably be taken to bed. He's also convalescing. Mindy, Manic, I know none of you slept well so you should go find beds too. The kitchens are on the fourth floor if you get hungry."

The four of them recognized the dismissal and left the two to care for Robotnik. The Oracle looked at Aleena. "I didn't expect this Aleena. I knew he needed to go through that battle but I didn't expect this. We need to take it carefully going forward. Mobius needs him."

Aleena nodded. "I will make sure he starts taking better care of himself… Oracle, look at him. Just laying there, weak and pale… It's hard to believe he could have done so much damage." She stroked his forehead with the rag tenderly. "He's so intelligent and I want the chance to know the man he used to be."

The Oracle smiled. "Then you should. Aleena, it's time for you to know the truth. And I want to start by apologizing for all of the pain that I have put you through these last twenty years." He stood up. "Come with me, so we do not disturb his rest." He led her away to an adjacent room.

A few moments later, the bedroom door opened slowly, quietly. Sonic entered with Charles Hedgehog behind him, encouraging him. "Yes, Sonny, there…"

Sonic looked at Robotnik, listening to the raspy breath. "Uncle Chuck, I don't know. Look at him, he's helpless." He shook his head. "No, this isn't right."

Chuck sighed. "It is, Sonny. There'll be no fight, you can make it painless. Put the old codger out of his misery. For your parents, Sonny… do it for them… For your ma and pa."

The deep blue hedgehog lifted the weapon up and placed the barrel against the man's temple. He was surprised when the eyes opened and he finally realized what was different. His mouth fell open as he spoke. "Do it. I can't stop you and it's no less than I deserve. You've won Sir Charles."

Sonic took deep breaths. "No. No, this isn't right." He lowered his hand, allowing the gun to fall to the floor and looked at his uncle. "I won't do it. I can't. He doesn't deserve this. And at least he's never lied to me. And he never asked me to compromise what I believe. He wants to change and be a better man. I found you, we were reunited and your first words were, let's off Robotnik. He wants to be a better person… And I want to help him..."

"He killed your parents! He killed your father! He enslaved our people! He deserves to die and it must be you boy! Avenge your father!" Charles ordered.

Sonic shook his head. "No! And you said he roboticized my parents! Which is it? Or did he touch them at all? I'm starting to doubt, Unc. Ma and Pa always said judgement is best left to Inari, their goddess."

"Religious hokum! Didn't help you none! Didn't help them neither." Charles' voice was dark and ominous. He grabbed the gun off the floor and aimed. "If you won't do it, then I will. I will avenge my brother!"

Memory came flooding back, a little hedgehog kit standing over the bodies of his beloved parents while Uncle Chuck stood there. "No!" Sonic dashed at his uncle, grabbing him and grappling with him for the pistol. "Help!" He shouted. He didn't want to hurt his uncle but he had to stop this. "Uncle Chuck! It was you! It was you!" A sensation of betrayal filled his chest and he wanted to scream. His whole life had been a lie. "Damn it, Robotnik did enough to our kingdom! You really had to murder them and blame it on him!"

"They wouldn't join the resistance." Chuck said as they fought. "They kept giving me that froufrou nonsense. Love doesn't win wars Sonny! Love makes you weak! Forgiveness and mercy are for chumps who can't stand up for themselves!"

"No! They're not! Love isn't weakness. Love is strength. It's something to fight for and something to die for! And if you really think murder is the way to get what you want, you are worse than he will ever be!" Sonic declared.

Robotnik groaned as he turned his head. "A button… on the back… of the neck… It'll shut him down…" He watched as the young man fought the one he once looked up to.

The blue hedgehog managed to get his hand behind the metallic neck and found the button. He pushed it and the robot fell to the floor right as Aleena returned with Oracle.

"Sonic, what just happened?" She asked him as she went over to him as he fell to the floor.

"Mom, Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Uncle Chuck was trying to kill Robotnik and I almost helped him do it. I almost did it myself." He explained the reasoning his uncle had given. "I just couldn't. It wasn't right." Sonic trembled violently, tears dripping down his face. "How could Uncle Chuck do this?" He sobbed as Aleena rubbed his back.

Aleena hugged Sonic gently. "I'm sorry Sonic… I never intended you to know him. That's why I never considered giving you and your siblings to him. He was banished from the city before the war began. For attempting to usurp the crown. That attempt was what gave Robotnik the open door."

Robotnik looked at her. "So that's why it was so easy. I remembered your family's magic being a lot stronger. Sleet, take him to the malfunctioning robots room. I need to restore him to factory settings and wipe away that sentience he's developed. Very odd development…." Sleet nodded as he bent down to pick up the robot hedgehog and removed him. Manic followed after him.

Aleena smiled. "I think we've all had a very tumultuous day and it's time for everyone to just settle down and rest. Julian, you've just had a heart attack, so you need to sleep. Sonic, would you like some chili dogs? I know there are some in the kitchens." She knew her son usually turned to food when he was stressed.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, Mom, that would be good. Then I'll find a bed and get some sleep. But first, I need to talk to Robotnik alone… To clear the air…"

Aleena smiled and kissed his forehead. "If you need me, my boy, I'll be right out there."

"Sonic," The Oracle said with a smile of his own. "I want to say that I am pleased by what I've seen today. I am very proud of you. I'm just going to be talking with your mother. "

Sonic turned to Robotnik now that they were alone. The two shared a look, each studying the other closer than they had done prior. "Why?" Robotnik finally broke the silence after several minutes. "I deserve to die. What stopped you?"

Sonic breathed heavily, trying to get his heart to slow down. "Your eyes… they used to be black and red… like a monster. Now, they're blue. That shows me that you mean what you say. That you want to change." He sighed. "I also realized that… you are the only one that has been a constant in my life. For good or ill. First there was Mom, then Ma and Pa, then Uncle Chuck. Then the Oracle and my brother and sister. But now, Sonia is five thousand miles away and I just found out my uncle's a jackass liar. You are the only one who was there at the beginning then in the middle then now." He sighed as he accepted the sad fact that nagged at him. "And I don't think I'm a position to be nitpicky. So for what it's worth, you have a friend in me because I forgive you." He lowered his head as he took in precious oxygen. "Oh Inari, that feels so good." He sat down on a nearby chair, exhaustion hitting him like a truck. Mental, physical and emotional exhaustion.

Robotnik nodded and laid back. "I'll admit it does feel good… If you are able to forgive me then it gives me hope that maybe I can earn his forgiveness too. Someday."

Sonic nodded. "I'm sure you will." Things had changed in the last half hour and Sonic felt as though he might finally be able to move on. The war was over at last.

* * *

Sonia joyfully made breakfast for her and Bartleby that morning. The night before had been so much fun. She and Bartleby has discussed particulars with Periwinkle the night before. Their lives were well on their way to be established.

Bartleby came out of the bathroom wearing the blue-denim full body overalls that Rotor had helped him to pick out. "My my, don't you look ruggedly handsome." She kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss deeply. "Mmm, thank you my darling. I can't believe it's my first day on the job. I must admit, I am rather excited. I never pictured me getting my hands dirty on purpose."

Sonia giggled. "And you won't be getting them very dirty. Mechanics wear gloves for safety typically. I wear gloves when I'm tuning up my bike. Hmm, I wonder if Manic could bring me my bike…" She mused.

Bartleby chuckled. "If he can't, maybe I'll be able to build you one. Eventually. He's having me start with oil changes and brake work today." They ate their breakfast. "Are Sally and Bunnie still coming to visit?"

She nodded. "Yep. And I'll be working on our set for tonight." She was glad that he was feeling better. It was starting to become as if this really was their home. She went to the veranda as she heard a soft thud outside the door. She bent down and picked up the newspaper. "The paper's here. Comic section, my love?"

Bartleby chuckled and nodded. "Thank you darling. I can't wait to see how Olaf and Marshmallow are doing today." He drank his coffee.

Sonia looked through the paper until she saw an ad on one page. "Hey, Periwinkle has us in his ad for the club now. This is great. Especially since we get ten percent of the gate." They had refused to accept anymore than that because Sonia had a personal connection with their new employer.

He stood and took his dishes to the sink, rinsing them off before putting them in the small dishwasher. "I'm looking forward to it my dear." He kissed her tenderly. "I better head down." Writing that letter had taken a huge weight off of Bartleby's shoulder. Now he felt ready to be the husband that Sonia deserved.

* * *

After the former terrorist leader was locked in the malfunctioning units room, Sleet and Manic went to find a place to be alone. "I wanted to thank you…" Sleet saidly softly as he tilted the hedgehog's face towards his, pressing him up against the wall of the corridor. "For helping me with him yesterday." He caressed his chin. Manic knew he was just playfully looking for an excuse to get close. He licked Manic's neck seductively. "I know your mother wanted us to find a room here but what if we went back to my place." He laughed.

Manic moaned as he nodded. "Would you let me take you for lunch before we do?" He asked him. "We could have a real date"

Sleet nodded. "I rather like that idea my little harem girl…" He teased as he traced the boy's bare chest. "That's a really good idea."

"What's a really good idea?" Sonic's voice asked as he walked by the corridor. Manic froze but thankfully, Sonic didn't seem to notice anything.

"Manic and I are just going to go back to my place. I need to check the mail and we are both hungry." Sleet explained smoothly to Sonic.

Manic nodded. "Yeah, besides I think I left my drumsticks. We were in such a hurry."

Sonic shrugged. "Have fun. I'll tell Mom not to worry." He said as he left at a run.

Manic was happy that Sonic didn't ask too many questions and even better, he didn't ask to join them. He needed to take the time to get used to this new facet of his life, to decide if it was a relationship worth pursuing. Sleet returned to what he was doing to his partner. "Mmm, yes my little harem girl… Let's go… get breakfast…" He pushed his tongue into the boy's ear, making him tremble with desire.

* * *

In his borrowed bedroom, Dingo sat on the soft bed. Mindy sat on the bed with him as they kissed. "Dingo, oh Dingo… I won't lie, I was so scared. I was afraid I would lose you."

Dingo nodded. "So was I, Mindy. I was afraid that I may never get the chance to know what this is. And now I do know because there's only one thing it could be." He rambled. "Mindy, I love you." He kissed her again and again.

She returned his kisses. "I love you too Dingo. Dingo, please… say you'll marry me. Marry me and we never have to be part again…." She pleaded with him.

Dingo smiled brightly. "Ah ha. I think that's my line, my little vixen." He kissed her. "But yes, if you don't mind a penniless jackal with nothing to give, then yes, I will marry you." He was planning to ask her to marry him if they survived the fall. Life was too short.

* * *

Aleena at last bid farewell to the Oracle, having discussed Robotnik's treatment, and returned to the aforementioned scientist. "Everyone is getting settled. Sleet and Manic are going out for breakfast. I'm glad my son has found such a good friend in him. He needs a friend outside of his siblings. At least that's what the parenting books say where triplets are concerned."

Robotnik chuckled. "Ahhh parenting books… Let me give you a hint. Throw them out. They're worthless. Find your own methods that work for you. I tried reading parenting books while I raised Bartleby. By age three, when he was working on his see-through train engine toy, I knew they were poorly written trash by those who never had any children of their own."

Aleena giggled with him. "The Oracle and I talked. He said you need to start taking care of yourself. You scared me today. You need to start eating better and exercising. I went to your kitchen. Stocked full of junk."

Robotnik rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry, I don't know how to cook and no, I don't have a chef bot. That would require me to have at least some rudimentary knowledge of the skill. I, unfortunately, struggle with boiling a kettle."

"Well, don't worry, I will take care of the cooking." She stroked his cheek with the rag, under the pretense of wiping the sweat from his brow. "I will watch over you now. So, easy on sugar and alcohol."

"Alcohol?" He asked incredulously. "You don't expect to stop drinking do you? Sheesh, you sound like Maria."

She smiled and played with his mustache. "Not completely. But I do expect you to limit yourself. A glass of red wine now and then is fine and even recommended but…" She squeezed his hand. "I just… I don't want to lose you now that we can finally be friends… Please…"

The way she pleaded with him was just like Maria and he couldn't refuse her. He was finally bringing down the walls that were built around his heart. Maria was right. It was time to give his heart life-giving light and air once more. If he could do that, he could ultimately win. More importantly, he could make amends with his godson, no, with his son. He was going to make sure Bartleby knew that he was his son, that he was proud to be his father. And it was all because of the one he'd once pledged to destroy at all costs. All of his passion had gone into despising her. But now that hate was gone, only the passion remained. "Okay, Aleena... I will do as you say…" He didn't even realize that he was caressing her soft, velvety cheek.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be here the whole time." She traced his forehead, giggling as she watched his nose turn pink. "I won't ever leave you again."

Robotnik smiled. "You know… I think I understand a few things. I believed, for these last many years that love was weakness, as your brother-in-law apparently believes… But, it's because of love that all of this happened. Bartleby grew a backbone and told me off out of love for your daughter. They were words I needed to hear." He thought about it. "I think I need to write him a letter. He sent one to me so it is only part of the social contract of letter writing that I write back." He reasoned.

* * *

Halfway through the day, Bartleby took his lunch break with the grilled cheese and tomato soup that Sonia brought down for him. He broke the sandwich at the middle and watched the goopy, processed cheese ooze out. It was pleasantly warm and when he tasted it, the sharp cheddar flavor filled his senses.

Rotor came in off the work floor, wiping his oily hands on a stained towel. "You did good work out there on the Jensen's minivan. Good catch on that timing belt. I hadn't noticed it was about to snap but you did and replaced it. Good call."

Bartleby smiled proudly. "Thank you for being so patient with me Rotor. Sorry about the brakes on that sports car."

His boss shook his head. "Not your fault. I've told Watson to stop riding his brakes so hard but he doesn't listen. He has to get new brakes at least once a year. He isn't getting near the mileage he should be out of them." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey… my wife's birthday is coming up in a few weeks, on March 4th. What are the chances that I would be able to build her a completely new motorcycle in that time?" He asked. "We had to leave hers behind since it wasn't practical to bring it over the autoplane."

He chuckled. "Not good. It takes at least three months but you could make it a belated thing or even just show her where you're at by that point. That would be a good starting project for you. Don't worry, I'll cover the cost."

Bartleby smiled. "Thank you Rotor. It feels good to do this kind of work. It feels like I'm being useful for the first time. After I started school, he stopped teaching me. He moved me into my mansion and…" He looked down.

Rotor put a hand on Bartleby's. "Choose your own family Bartleby. You don't need someone that toxic in your life."

AN: So a few story arcs from canon are being closed while opening the beginnings of new story arcs. This beginning had to be dark. Because they had just gotten out of a war. The aftermath of war is rough. It's always darkest before the dawn. I'm trying hard to take it slow on at least one relationship. Dingo and Mindy have simply decided to rush things because he's already felt loss once. He knows the truth of mortality.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week after Robotnik's heart attack, Aleena walked into his bedroom with a tray of oatmeal and berries. She sighed when he wasn't there. She rolled her eyes and carried the tray to the workshop. "I knew I'd find you here. You should be in bed."

"Aleena, I'm fine. It's been a week and the fever is gone." Robotnik countered. "I have too much work to do to lay around in bed when I'm feeling better. I have to do something about the roboticizer."

She sighed. "What's so important that you can't at least eat a nutritious breakfast first?"

"I found that chip you were looking for, sir." Sonic came in, holding out a computer chip. "The chip from Uncle Chuck."

Aleena looked at her son with wide eyes. "Sonic? Are you helping him?" She asked with a smile. "Well, in that case. But I want Dr. Robotnik to sit and eat his breakfast. Did you eat something?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah Mom. Don't worry about me, I am capable of looking after myself." He said as Robotnik acquiesced to his mother's orders.

"Oatmeal again? Can't I have eggs and bacon yet?" He asked with a gruff tone.

"Not yet. The Oracle said healthy." She explained.

He began eating. "Bacon and eggs are healthy, woman! Eggs are the only food to have all nine amino acids making it a perfect protein. And my granddaddy ate bacon all his life and his heart was as strong as an ox."

Aleena shook her head. "Nevertheless, the answer is no. When he gives the all clear, then we can try it. But for now, it's a bland diet. I put blackberries in it. You said you like blackberries." She pouted.

Sonic watched them banter back and forth about the menu and he couldn't help the memories of his parents. Valerie had always been on Arthur about his diet but he never listened. He chuckled in remembrance. "You guys are acting like Ma and Pa." He said when they looked at him.

Robotnik sighed as he stopped complaining and ate his healthy oatmeal but with a scrunched up face of displeasure. The blackberries did help with the taste but he had never liked oatmeal. It was like glue and tasteless on its own. He didn't usually do something he didn't want to do. But when she pouted at him in that way, her purple eyes glimmering in the light of the computers, he couldn't refuse her.

* * *

In a small cubicle of a large building, Sleet sat at a computer desk, wearing a headset, with an irritated expression on his face. This was the only job that would hire him with his background with Robotnik. And he needed some sort of job. "No, ma'am, I didn't know you were in the shower. I just saw you were one of our customers and saw that you…" He blinked. "Bitch." He clicked to the next customer. "Yes, my name is Sleet and I am with Robo Cellular, may I speak with Mrs. Smith. Yes, I wanted to congratulate you. You have gone an entire year without ever missing a payment. As a token of our appreciation, we would like to offer you an upgrade to our Gold Data plan for no additional cost for three months. Currently, you're on the silver plan which is ten robobytes of data per month. The Gold Data plan gets you thirty robobytes and that is no additional cost for the next three months. Well, I didn't just activate it because we are not just allowed to make changes to your plan without your say so. Well after three months, you would need to call to go back to normal or you could simply keep it. It's only an additional five mobiums a month… No, we couldn't just deactivate it… For the same reason that I had to call you to activate it. No, I didn't know you were having trouble with your service. Did you try calling IT to get it fixed? Well, no, IT isn't going to call you, they don't know you're having trouble. Look, bitch, all I wanted was to give you a free upgrade to your service to thank you, but I can see you're not worth it and neither is this job. Yeah, fuck you too!" He hung up and stood up as the boss came stomping over. "No need, I'm gone." He stomped out. He needed a job that suited the skills he learned as a bounty hunter.

He was surprised to see Manic waiting outside for him. "Somehow, I didn't think this job was for you." The green hedgehog chuckled.

"Yeah, go figure, sales isn't my thing." Sleet said with a sneer. He led the way back to his place, going immediately for the lockbox. "Got a fresh supply all cured too." He told Manic as he offered him a full pipe. "It's a new strain I'm experimenting with. I call it Super Green Lemon."

Manic used the pipe with ease now. "That's very smooth. I can taste the lemon flavor." He took a few hits and handed it to his partner. "You know, sales may not be your thing, but you have a lot of skills to fall back on. You'll find something."

The wolf sighed as they relaxed. "Sometimes I wonder. If I could grow more of this, I could make good money but I can barely grow enough to sustain us." He went into a small room. On the table was several small potted plants underneath grow lights. Manic followed him.

Manic considered it. "You need a greenhouse… this may be something worth looking into…"

"Just another thing that we cannot afford. So onto other things…" He said as he gave the plants a little water from the barrel. "How is your morning going?"

Manic smiled. "Oh it's going well. I get to spend it with you." He put his arms around his crush's waist.

Sleet moaned as he felt him close. "It's just us. We could have some… fun…" He said as he turned and began feeling the boy up. Manic had grown a little taller since they'd started dating and now wore a pair of brown trousers that went well with his red vest. He only had to lean down a little to reach his lips now. He guided him back to the main room and they sat on the couch where he could get a good hold on him.

Manic pulled away gently. "I think we need to talk about our relationship. Where do you see us going? Where are we now? I know I feel things for you that I've never felt before."

He considered the question. "I can't say I've never felt this way before but I am ten years your senior. But I think we've got a good thing going. It's too soon to give it a label but… it won't be too long." He kissed his partner, licking his neck seductively.

"You're right… I just… I don't know if I'm ready to get intimate yet. If it's okay… but I love being with you and I love the other touches…" The thief said as he leaned into the wolf's chest. He sighed with contentment as those fingers started combing through his hair.

Sleet understood the boy's hesitation and let it go. "Tomorrow night, the gang is coming over for a campaign of Forests of Wildholme. Can I expect you and Sonic?"

Manic smiled. "You can count me in. I'll ask Sonic but he's excited about his new storyline so I would expect him." He kissed him again. "Who all will be there?"

Sleet chuckled. "You'll meet them tomorrow." He nuzzled his neck with his long, wet nose, earning him a moan of pleasure.

* * *

Dingo was still in the borrowed bed at the palace. Dr. Robotnik wanted him near just in case the leg malfunctioned. He also wanted to upgrade it. Mindy lay in the bed, curled up in his arms. The blankets covered them from the clavicle down as his arms moved slightly to pull her closer. "Mindy…. Oh Mindy…"

Mindy kissed him tenderly on the lips as she climbed on top of him, while remaining under the blankets. "Dingo…" She moaned as the hump under the bed moved just slightly.

* * *

Bartleby was fixing yet another brake pad when his teacher came into the garage. "Ah, I see you're already hard at it. You know, you don't have to come in this early Bartleby." He chuckled.

"Sorry Rotor. I couldn't get these brakes out of my mind. They needed to be done as soon as possible." He said. "Besides, I love the work and I couldn't sleep."

Rotor nodded with a chuckle. "You do good work. I've hired helpers before, tried them out, but none of them held a candle to my standards. Until you… In fact, I got you a little bonus." He gestured for Bartleby to follow him.

Out back, in the yard filled with all manner of vehicle parts, a rusty old motorcycle sat waiting. Bartleby could barely contain his joy. "Rotor! Oh, you didn't have to do. Thank you. I can restore this and Sonia will love it."

He chuckled. "I'll help you with the restoration, during downtime. You'll need several new parts but I'll let you discover that during the project. It'll be part of the learning process."

Bartleby laughed with glee. Rotor was so patient with him and taught him well. Bartleby was able to go to him for advice that he used to go to Robotnik for. When Sonia had finally gotten sick of Bartleby trying to do everything around the house and gone off on him, Rotor had simply explained that Sonia was his wife, being married meant you worked together. Neither of you had to do everything. He was working during the day so Sonia wanted to be the one to take care of the house while she planned their evening's set. He also explained that she was probably worrying about him overdoing it. He didn't need to do it all himself and it would make him sick to try.

* * *

Upstairs, Sonia served a mid-morning snack to Sally, Bunnie and Amy. "So Sonia, how is married life treatin' ya?" Bunnie asked.

Sonia nodded. "It's an adjustment. Especially going from two years of hiding and fighting, it's far more peaceful. Neither of us are very good cooks but we're learning. Last night, I tried to make a roast and it was so tough and the vegetables were just bland mush. He ate it though..."

Bunnie giggled. "I can help you with that. When he gets paid, the next appliance you're going to get is an instant pot. This practically does it all for you. All you have to do is prepare and season the roast and vegetables. Add a little water. From there it's all downhill, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Sonia, Daddy asked if you could do something from the 2950's, you know the old Acorn malt shop style. He wants to start doing theme nights." Amy asked her.

Sonia thought about it. "That's no problem at all. Bartleby and I can do that easily. We were talking about auditioning a couple of backup singers. We think that would flesh out our sound."

Amy nodded. "I can see that. Sally, Bunnie, do either of you sing?" She asked. "Friends usually make the best choice if they can sing."

Sally shrugged. "Ehh, you wouldn't want me then. I sound like a hyena when I sing." She laughed. "I really prefer working on my bike and racing with my team."

Sonia smiled. "You have motorcycle racing here? I've always wanted to race! Oh, now I really miss my bike."

Sally nodded. "Hey, you have time. The race season doesn't start until about Mid-March."

Sonia thought about it. "I'll have to see if I can't get my bike here." She dreamed about being out on the track, the wind whipping through her pink hair that was now down to her shoulders. "Oh, it sounds like such fun…"

"I'll introduce you to my coach. You could try out for our team, the Central Acorn Sprinters." Sally smiled. "Tryouts are coming soon."

The former princess nodded with a bright smile. Eventually the three girls each had to leave. Bunnie needed to go help Antoine in their shop. Sally had her own job to do as princess of Acorn. Amy needed to help her father do the inventory at the club, apparently someone was skimming some of the alcohol profits. Likely over pouring, whether accidental or intentional, or giving free drinks to friends.

Sonia was clearing up the mess when the Oracle appeared. "Good day, Mrs Montclair." He said with his proud smile.

Sonia smiled. "I told you Oracle. Titles aren't needed between us anymore. Just Sonia is fine. Can I get you some coffee or tea?" She asked hospitably as she hugged him.

The Oracle chuckled. "Very well, Sonia. Yes, tea would be lovely. I brought a few letters. From your family. And… there is one for Bartleby… from Dr. Robotnik." He held out the envelope with the ominous red seal on it.

Sonia froze. "Oracle, you know I can't give him that. He's finally coming out of his depression. If I give him that… he could end up right back there again."

"You need to at least give him the choice of reading it or not, dear. Robotnik is still his godfather and if he's making the effort to reach out then Bartleby has the right to decide for himself if he wants to read it." The Oracle explained.

"You're meddling again, Oracle. He's my husband and I know what's best for him right now. He is not ready for that." She said though she took the letter with the others. "I'll give it to him when he's ready but not before." She stuck the offensive letter in the middle of the pile. "Anything particular that I need to know?" She loved him dearly but she wouldn't let him mess with her life again.

* * *

Now that Bartleby was gone, there was no one to see to the day-to-day affairs of the Dresden Province. This meant the people had no choice but to come to Robotnik, to his surprise, when he was forced to take a break from his project to grant them an audience.

"Sir…" The chosen spokesperson wrung a handkerchief in his hands. "I'm sorry but… the soil… it's not breaking up… like it should. We wouldn't bother you with it but… Lord Montclair is unreachable and… he said that if that… ever happened… That we could come to you…"

Robotnik felt that guilt in his chest again. It was his fault their caretaker was gone. He was surprised that Bartleby would promise his protection and guidance to these people in his absence. He had trusted him to care for them. "That's because we missed the usual date for me to bring out the soil tiller. I'll come out with it tomorrow morning." He promised. "And it's getting to be time for the soil booster too."

The representative nodded in agreement. "Thank… thank you sir…"

Robotnik watched him leave. He had never paid that much attention but did the people always talk with such trepidation around him? Was he really so unapproachable that they were terrified to just be in his presence? He heard the darkness inside him. Yes, you are… you are just a monster… That's all you'll ever be… No, I'm not… I'm not a monster… you are the monster… Ha… ha… that's rich, because I am you… You can pretend all you like… but you can't keep me in this cage for long…

A hand on his shoulder snapped him back to reality and he looked beside him. "Julian?" Aleena asked him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am fine. I'm going to Dresden Province tomorrow. The soil needs the tiller and with planting season two weeks away, I need to put the soil boost in the water."

She sighed. "You really need to do that yourself? Why not let me use my magic for once? You are still recovering. You're not ready to use that heavy machine."

"I am perfectly fine woman. I can handle using the machine just fine. Stop mothering me!" He ordered her harshly.

Aleena frowned. "I'm just scared that you're going to give yourself a relapse! You're not a spring chicken anymore."

"I already promised I would be there. Bartleby would normally have scheduled this for earlier this month but he never got the chance. He left them in my care and I will do what I have to do." He snapped at her. "Stop trying to coddle me! I'm not one of your brats!" He stomped off. He was not used to having someone worrying about him. It wouldn't do any harm for him to till the soil, it was a simple, though crucial process.

Aleena watched him leave with an exasperated sigh, her hands on her hips. Why was he so difficult? She knew he was right, he wasn't her kid, but he was her friend… possibly more, she wasn't sure yet. She only wanted him to take care of himself.

* * *

Sonic arrived home to find Manic was admiring the figurine that Sleet had made of his bard character. It was a great human likeness, he could actually picture Manic as a human. "What's up bro?"

Manic looked up. "Hey, you actually came home tonight. How is Mom?" He asked.

Sonic shrugged. "She's doing alright I guess. I was mostly helping Robotnik, he thinks he can restore sentience to the roboticized victims. Bring them to awareness like Uncle Chuck…" He explained. "Did you see Sleet today?"

"Yeah. He didn't have a good first day at his new job. It was his last day too. We went back to his place and hung out… Wanna take your new wizard for a test run tomorrow? He's hosting a game."

Sonic's eyes widened with excitement that he quickly tamped down on. "Yeah, it sounds like fun. Does he need us to bring anything?"

"Well, its potluck so, I thought I would pick up a vegetable tray. You could bring some chili dogs." He chuckled.

Sonic nodded. "You spend a lot of time with him. Going to hang out with him at all times of the day. Are you sure you don't have something you want to tell me?"

Manic sighed. If things went well, he would have to tell Sonic eventually. He just didn't know if the time was right. "Sonic… I'm sorry, I just… I can't yet. It's too soon."

Sonic nodded. "Just so you know, whatever it is, I am your side. You're my brother and I love you. As long as you promise me that you will come to me if there is something, anything, wrong, then I will drop it until you're ready." 

"I promise bro… So, he thinks he can undo the programming that makes them unable to talk to us?" If he could have Ferrell back, even as a sentient robot, he would never want for anything ever again… Or at least he told himself. "I miss Ferrell so much."

"I know you do. Because I miss my pa too. Him and ma…" He took his brother's hand comfortingly. The two sat quietly as they remembered the ones they had lost.

* * *

Sonia read through the letters from her brothers. She was happy to hear that they were doing well at least for the most part. Manic's letter brought a smile to her face and she was intrigued to find that Sonic's was fat with the start of what seemed to be a novel in his handwriting. As she read the letters, she carefully hid Robotnik's message in the back of her side of the underwear drawer. Bartleby respected her privacy too much to get into her side.

She looked up as she heard the door open and close, followed by the kitchen sink being run. "Sonia, darling, I've returned."

"I hoped it was you." She giggled as she went down the loft steps to join him in the living room. "Oh wow, you got nice and dirty today. Did you get to do more oil changes?"

Bartleby nodded. "Among other things…" He said mysteriously. "Rotor's started me on a project. But I can't tell you because it's a surprise." He kissed her tenderly. "And I went across the street to get a couple of their pastrami sandwiches and kettle chips for dinner. They had the pudding you like." He began kissing her neck.

Her mouth fell open with desire. "Mmm, Bartleby…" Her arms went around him. She loved this man, this mink, so much. She knew she was doing the right thing.

* * *

AN: But is she doing the right thing? Will Robotnik be able to till the soil of the Dresden Farm without doing any further harm to himself? Will Manic ever tell Sonic the whole truth about him and Sleet? What will Sleet do about a job and rent? Favorite and Review please. I usually do several rewrites now of each chapter, Reviewing this chapter can help me to perfect this chapter. If you think of an aspect of the chapter that I should cover, let me know.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Manic and Sonic were taken aback by the decor outside the front of the hovel. Earlier, it was just that, a corrugated metal crate refurbished into a small house. Now it was decorated with a cardboard facade painted to look like dungeon walls with a cheap rounded wooden door. A familiar redheaded figure stood outside wearing a tunic and green tights with a bow in his hand.

"Trevor is that you?" Sonic asked, his mouth dropping with shock. "You're playing this game too? With Sleet?"

Trevor shrugged. "Yeah, we've been playing together since I was in college." The mouse laughed at his friend's expression. "I know but when he started working for Robotnik, we knew he didn't have any choice. Outside of work, they're pretty good friends to have. I'm a level 36 thief with white magic."

Sonic blinked and shook his head with a chuckle. "Manic and I are just starting out. I'm a level 1 wizard with thief skills. Manic is a… a bard?" He asked his brother.

Sleet opened the door. "The dungeon is ready, come in, please." He wore a set of silver armor that looked similar to the armor he had worn in the alternate reality the Oracle had sent them to. Except he didn't have the laurel wreath around his head. Instead he wore a replica of a half helmet with a turquoise glass-gem in the center. "Welcome to the Dungeons of Naugus."

Inside the room was decorated in similar facades. Everyone who was there brought some manner of food. Trevor had brought chips of all kinds while another player, a silver hedgehog carried a tray of lasagna and a crockpot filled with pulled barbeque. And a black hedgehog with red tipped spikes held a tray of brownies and cookies.

Sleet laid out the food on the kitchen table with disposable plates. "Did you use that new strain I gave you in the brownies?" He asked.

"Yeah. To the caramel filling inside." He whispered. "You never said you knew the princes. Trevor, you either."

Trevor chuckled. "Well, no of course not. I was in the resistance and Sleet was tasked to capture and roboticize us, Sonic and Manic included. We had an agreement that when we meet all of that is kept out." He looked at Sonic meaningfully. "In here, I am not Trevor Doyle. I am Mirik, thief extraordinaire."

Sleet nodded. "And I am Kain Harvey, Paladin, mercenary. Now, this is Shadow or Omdore the Monk Academic. And his boyfriend, Silver, or Tiamat, the wind mystic. Normally there's another but she's unable to make it tonight."

Trevor nodded. "She did send a small bucket of grocery store cookies. She wanted to come but the war is over in Anéz too. She is exhausted. We could use a cleric tonight."

The two hedgehogs introduced themselves while they got some of the food. "Okay, how does this work?" Manic asked as they gathered around the coffee table. Sleet took the chair and picked up a thick-journal and a book.

"I am the Forest King for this campaign, so I will not be an official player…" He started going into the rules of the game. "I read the story and each player is given a choice based on where we are at that point in the story. Tonight, we are doing the Quest for Mjolnir, hammer of the gods…"

The game began and Sonic and Manic both found themselves drawn into the game and into the mystical world of the Forests of Wildholme.

* * *

When dinner came around, Robotnik found himself in bed once more. Aleena was serving him a tuna steak crusted with walnuts with a side of asparagus. He was surprised she was still there after his outburst earlier. He wasn't sorry though. He had the right to ask that she not baby him.

"Here you are Julian. As long as you don't think I'm coddling you or anything. I could always let you make your own dinner." She said snarkily.

He sighed. "Aleena, I…. I appreciate that you want to help me. I know… that I am still not at my best. That I do still need to rest. I just can't do nothing all day. I've never been able to just do nothing. I have a job to do in Dresden. Bartleby likely thinks I'll leave them to starve to death. I must do right by them"

"But why does it have to be done tomorrow? Can't you use my magic this year and then next year do the work by hand? I just don't want you getting sick again…" She pleaded with him.

"I will not take the easy way out. I will do my job." He said proudly. "But I will apologize for snapping at you. That was a step in the wrong direction." He ignored her suggestion of using magic. She knew good and well how he felt about magic.

The queen sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Now, eat your dinner and tell me what you think? It's a recipe I learned when I was a waitress in Acorn. After begging the line cook, Murray." She said, intending to distract him. He would do what he wanted and she needed to let him.

His eyes widened. "You were a waitress? When?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I couldn't exactly have a direct role in the war too much because of circumstances. After leaving my children with their new guardians, I went to Acorn for sanctuary and got a small studio apartment there. I worked at a local diner as a waitress to make ends meet and finance the resistance." She explained. "I need to call them. I told them I needed to take an emergency sabbatical… I should probably call my landlord too…"

Robotnik mulled over her words. "Wait a minute…, Murray? Not Joe's Diner, that metal trailer down by the harbor?" Robotnik asked curiously. She nodded slowly. "I lived down that way before the takeover…. Bartleby liked their pancakes. And after my victory, we still took weekend trips to Acorn on a regular basis. There was a waitress… Erin…?" When she grinned, he realized. "How did I not recognize you?"

She shrugged. "Acorn requires food service personnel to cover their hair to avoid contamination. With my hair tied back, I was just another hedgehog, and purple ones aren't uncommon. You weren't expecting me, so you weren't looking for me. So I was able to easily blend in." She smiled. "Life had to go on… Whether I wanted it to or not. With or without my children." She looked down sadly. She had been separated from them for too long. "There were a few times when you looked directly at me and didn't know it was me." She giggled. "And you were a very good tipper. I was rather surprised by that. Some of the nicest people I've ever known have been the worst tippers."

He couldn't help laughing with her, picturing her. "You were the waitress who did the designs in whipped cream and flavored syrup on Bartleby's pancakes? And for his fifth birthday… you made a special cake… a… schichttorte. When we had his birthday dinner at the diner, at his request, of course."

She nodded. "My neighbor, Rosie, taught me the recipe. I wasn't going to get to do those things for my children so… I wanted to do them… to know what it was like. Losing Jules, I knew I wasn't likely to love again, at least, I thought that at the time, so more babies seemed unlikely. Sonia was at that dinner… it was so hard being so close to her…" She trembled with heartache.

He took a deep breath and gently took her hand. "For what it's worth, you weren't a bad waitress. My coffee cup stayed filled and our orders were always quick and accurate." He said, making her blush at the compliment. "And you went out of your way to be kind to us, to me. And don't say you were just after tips. I've seen what you do to patrons you don't want to deal with. Now, you're here, taking care of me when you could be happily living your life with your children. I don't understand…"

Aleena shrugged. "You will eventually. I always intended to come home." She played with his mustache and kissed his cheek gently. "Please think this through… Don't do more than your body can handle." She left the room, taking his empty plate.

He laid back on his pillow as he still felt the gentle kiss. What was she trying to say? Was it possible? Who are you fooling old man? Who could ever love a beast like you?

* * *

""Okay, You reach a fork in the road. There are two frogs and a sign which explains that in one direction is Heaven and the other is Hell. The sign also goes on to say that one frog will always lie and the other will always tell the truth. You may ask one question of only one frog in order to determine, with certainty, the way to Heaven. What is that question?" Sleet asked as he looked at Manic.

Manic thought about it. "I will ask Frog A if Frog B would tell me that the right fork led to heaven." He said logically.

Sleet chuckled. "You can tell that you are the more logical brother. Frog A says yes, Frog B would tell you that the right fork led heaven."

"Then I will go to the left, because that tells me with certainty who is the liar." Manic smiled at him. "What happens next?" The game's story and the puzzles had him using skills that Ferrell had taught him, the same puzzle-solving skills he needed during the war. That he could still use those skills in some

Sleet nodded. "That was the correct answer, you get to take the correct path and at the end you find a large chest. What do you do?"

The group played the game deep into the night until everyone was starting to lose altitude. Manic got up to use the bathroom. Trevor, Shadow and Silver had gone to playing video games. Trevor was working on his laptop.

Sonic had his notebook out and writing while Sleet smoked on a pipe in his hands. "So, how are things between you two? He still isn't ready to tell me yet."

The wolf nodded. "Slow, as it should be. He's wisely cautious. I intend to make him a nice dinner on Thursday. I am going to formally ask him if he will allow me to court him."

Sonic nodded. "That's Valentine's Day. And court?" He asked. "Isn't that a richie-rich noble thing?"

"It's a Wolf thing too. We have a courtship ritual that we follow, this is part of it." He explained. "And it's a part of my heritage that I take seriously."

Sonic nodded and stood up as Manic came out of the bathroom. "Hey, I'm going to take off. It's been fun though." He yawned.

"You sure you don't want to stay overnight?" Manic asked. He didn't want his brother to feel like he had to leave.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure. You guys have a good time." He said before taking off, not noticing that he'd left behind his notebook with his story in it. He wanted to give them space.

Sleet slowly shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he knows there is something going on between us." He said to his partner with a wink. "You know this Thursday is Valentine's Day. I was hoping you would let me make dinner for you that night."

Manic considered. "We could but you just hosted this tonight. Let me treat you to dinner. We'll go back to that sushi place." He suggested, biting his lip. Valentine's Day would be perfect.

The wolf grinned. If he wanted to treat, he would gladly let him. "Alright then. I will pick you up at seven." He kissed the boy tenderly.

"Get a room, you two," Trevor laughed. "Hey! Shadow, that was cheap!" He shouted as Shadow cut him off when he was distracted.

Shadow laughed. "Ya snooze ya lose sucker! Ha! I win again!"

"We're going to beat you eventually Shadow." Silver promised him. "Hey, Trevor, how's Rene doing?" He asked.

Trevor smiled. "Great actually. With the war over, we can see each other more. I was thinking of giving her a ring for Valentine's Day." Manic was glad to see Trevor wasn't making a big deal of what he'd just seen. Maybe that meant he wasn't going to tell anyone. He could usually trust Trevor.

Manic and Sleet rejoined them. "What I want to know is how the two of you managed to stay friends through all of this. I mean, if you had caught us, would you have roboticized us? Would you have roboticized Trevor?"

Sleet shrugged. "If I caught you… yes… However, you'll notice, we weren't exactly trying all that hard. We caught the Robotropolis Strangler and other dangerous criminals. And we had trouble with three college-age hedgehogs and their ragtag band of misfits?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It was the war, Manic. It was just the nature of the beast." Trevor said. "All of us who joined the Freedom Fighters did so with the full knowledge of what could happen. Robotization wasn't the only thing to be concerned about either. We met long before things got bad and we weren't going to let Robotnik take everything from us. Our game nights were a much needed escape, they were all we had left. The stories aren't all fantasy based either. Sometimes we would roleplay just having normal, mundane lives. Working normal jobs and going on dates and talking about girls or guys…"

Manic looked around the room. "Once you're here, it's like out there doesn't exist… And what goes on here, stays here." He said with understanding. "How'd you get the tub of lard to let you have the night off?"

Sleet chuckled. "I bribed him with the finest brandy from Anez." He explained. "And I refused to tell him where I got it."

Trevor laughed. "Rene's dad has some ready by the way, if you need any."

"Thanks but the old man's not allowed to have alcohol for some time yet." Sleet picked up one of the six plugged in controllers. "How about some Chaotix Party?" He suggested.

* * *

The next morning, Aleena watched Robotnik stow 3 sections of the large tilling machine that would enable the lands of Dresden to grow food. She looked at him pleadingly. "Be careful okay. Don't overdo it. If you feel tired, take a break."

He sighed exasperatedly. "I'll be fine Aleena. This job is a… nothing burger with a side of fries."

She giggled at his attempt to pull off a phrase she heard her son use occasionally. "But that machine is terribly heavy and you know what the Oracle said. You need to be taking it easy. There's got to be another way to get this done this year."

"There isn't. It has to be done today. Any later and the crops won't get planted in time. If the crops aren't planted in time then they won't have a harvest. Without a harvest, they have no food for winter…" Robotnik stated. "It has to be today. I'll be fine! Stop mothering me and let me decide for myself what I can handle. I've been fine alone for the last twenty years." He stomped off and got into the transport. He wouldn't allow himself to hope. Hope only got one hurt.

Her eyes went dark. "Fine! Do what you want! Why should I care!" She shouted up at the aircraft and stomped her feet with frustration. She rolled her eyes as he left. She decided to go visit her sons. Sonic had said she was welcome to visit anytime. Anything to avoid thinking about why she was so worried about him.

* * *

Sonic sat at the kitchen table with the daily paper and a cup of coffee, a box of donuts sat open beside the coffee mug. His notebooks sat on the other side of him. He and Manic had eventually managed to meet with the guy who owned the place they had been squatting in. The guy was more than happy to rent it to them at a fair rate to thank them for saving the city. He saw an ad in the paper. "Writers Wanted! Short Stories, paid by the project… 500 mobiums per project if accepted." He thought about it. It would let him practice his new talent and support himself too. But was he good enough yet? He doubted it.

A knock on his door caught his attention. He called out, knowing that knock by now. "Come in Mom. There's fresh coffee made and there're donuts."

Aleena chuckled as she made herself a cup of the offered coffee. "What are you working on my boy?" She asked curiously as she sat down, looking over the notebooks.

Sonic shrugged. "Just a hobby. Something I started to get my mind out of the war…" He explained.

Aleena read through the notebooks. "You have a real talent my son." She sat down and saw him picking up a donut. She took one on a napkin.

"What's up Mom?" Sonic asked her. "You're all a-tizzy over something this morning." 

"What do you think it is? That man is such a stubborn idiot!" Aleena proceeded to tell her son about the argument she and Robotnik were having about his activity level. "Is it so terrible that I'm worried about him? I mean, we are friends. I am allowed to worry about him right?"

Sonic sighed. "You can't keep him from doing his own thing too much mom. I don't think this guy knows what a sick day is. Sick days were kind of a dream during the war. For all sides. It was always go, go, go all the time. We couldn't afford to stop and take a break. We tried but something always brought us back to the war within an hour."

Aleena nodded sadly. She realized she didn't truly understand that. Forced to help from afar, she still had the luxury of a semi-normal life complete with sick days. Her children had no such luxury. While she had been in exile; while she would have given the world to be here with her children and having a more active role; as the queen and official leader of their movement, she needed to be kept safe. As a waitress, she was able to call in sick if necessary.

"I know I can't… mother him… as he puts it. But Sonic, if he has another attack it could kill him. He's his own worst enemy right now." Aleena said, trembling.

Sonic looked his mother over, looking into her eyes. He knew that look. Sonia had that expression when they had gone to rescue Bartleby. "Mom… I'm going to ask you something… And please, be honest… Are you in love with him?"

Aleena looked away. "What would you say if I… if I said yes?" She asked as she ate another donut. She knew she shouldn't, but she was still mad at his stubbornness and her triglycerides weren't off the charts.

The blue hedgehog thought about his answer. "I would ask when that happened? You've been at each other's throats the whole time."

Aleena smiled at him. "Sonic… when you get to know someone. And through the last twenty years, I've had the chance to get to know him…" She began telling him about what she was doing the majority of the time.

* * *

Rain poured around a large trailer that sat underneath an overpass, overlooking the ocean. A white picket fence surrounded the front and an outdoor seating area lead the silver trailer, with its red and white awnings on all of the windows and a sign that read Joe's. A young purple hedgehog looked at the hiring sign outside and went inside with a sigh. It was packed and she saw one waiter trying to handle all of the tables. "Hi, I'm looking for… I guess Joe? I saw a hiring sign."

"You're hired!" A tiger in front of the stoves shouted desperately in a thick scottish brogue. "Grab an apron and wrap up your hair in the extra kerchief. We are slammed!" He flipped a couple of pancakes onto a plate. "Table 7 order up! And the name's Murray. I run the place since me da died."

The young woman hurried to grab the apron and kerchief. She introduced herself as Erin Smith. Carefully, she tied it around her hair, both concealing it and preventing stray hairs from getting into the food. She saw why the place was so popular. The food looked immaculately cooked. The pancakes were a perfect golden brown and had dollops of whipped cream on them. The eggs were always perfectly done, either poached, fried, or scrambled. She never heard of a diner doing poached and fried eggs. The queen was unpracticed in this work but by some miracle she managed to only drop two trays, the patrons were very understanding, and she still made out like a bandit with her tables.

Finally the crowd slowed down as the early breakfast rush ended. Aleena wiped her brow of the sweat there as Murray put down his spatula. "I can't thank you enough for coming when you did. I thought we were done for. My other waitress was busted stealing tips and I had to fire her out of the blue."

Aleena nodded. "Thank you for the chance to help. As I said before, my name is Erin Smith. I'm new in town and I need a job. Or I needed a job assuming I did good enough for you to keep me?"

Murray laughed. "You did good work for a newbie. You can keep the job assuming this morning didn't scare you. Tell me about yourself, where are you from."

Aleena shook her head. "I'm from… a city to the north… Robotropolis." She looked in the direction of the city. "I… I needed to leave for personal reasons…"

"Ah, well, I'm glad you chose Acorn. You were a big help this morning." He asked curiously. He looked up as the bell hanging on the door signaled another customer. "Good morning. Coffee black?" He asked the customer.

"Yes, and a chocolate milk for the boy…" A voice filled the former queen's chest with fear and dread. Was she caught already? Were her efforts all going to be for nothing. "Come Bartleby, hang up your jacket…" She turned just enough to see the man, in his late thirties, hanging up a white jacket that had been covering a red plaid vest over a white dress shirt. He hung a white panama-style hat on the coat rack. A little mink-boy with shoulder-length blonde hair, who couldn't have more than three at most, hung up a similar jacket and hat on the lower rungs. She noticed they were dressed identically and couldn't withhold a soft giggle.

She took a deep breath and grabbed a menu. She needed to be brave. If she was going to be caught, then she needed to know now. At least her children were safe. She steeled her nerves and walked over with the plastic cup full of chocolate milk and a clean white coffee cup. On the way over, she picked up the coffee pot. "Good timing, we just made a fresh pot." She casually poured the coffee and placed the glass with a straw in front of the child. "How are you this morning?" She smiled politely.

The man nodded. "We are doing well. Bartleby wants a pancake with a side of bacon. I will have four sunny-side up eggs and the 'meat trio platter'." He said as though he knew the menu well. That meant he was a regular, or at least regular enough.

Aleena filled out the slip. "I will return shortly. If you need anything more in the meantime, my name is Erin." She hurried away. She was so glad that he didn't seem to recognize her. However, she realized she had forgotten something. She grabbed a small paper cup and a paper menu. "Here you are, little one."

The little boy saw the contents and beamed. "Crayons!" He pulled out a red and began coloring with it.

"Ah, Bartleby…" The voice held a slight reminder in it.

The lad looked at her with bright green eyes. "Thank you." He said appreciatively.

Robotnik nodded approvingly, earning him a huge smile from the child. "You do your best to teach them but sometimes they need a push." The laughter in his deep, gruff, voice was a sound that Aleena had never heard from him, not in this context. The last time she had heard him laugh, he was standing over her husband and her father, victorious. Black and red eyes piercing her to her very core.

She forced a smile and a giggle. "He's adorable." She went to fill the order. She carefully watched them out of the corner of her eye.

The little boy put his straw in his milk and took a drink before playfully blowing softly. He laughed at the bubbles. "Look Uncle. When you blow in the straw, it makes bubbles."

Robotnik nodded. "That's right, Bartleby. That's because you're pushing carbon dioxide through and forming an air pocket in the milk and that forms the bubble. But we shouldn't blow bubbles in our chocolate milk." He instructed him.

"Why not?" Bartleby asked innocently.

Robotnik thought about it. "Because it's undignified and silly." He said decisively.

Bartleby giggled. "But Uncle, I'm three, I'm supposed to be silly." She wondered how he would react to being defied even in so small a way.

The man laughed boisterously at the statement. "Touche…" He appeared to considered the child and nodded. "You know, I cannot of one good reason not to blow bubbles in your milk." He saw a straw for the water that was always included. He put it in the glass and they blew bubbles together, at least until he accidentally went too strong and the glass overflowed and a little of the milk splashed onto the table. "Okay, that's why." He deadpanned.

Watching her nemesis with his godson was fascinating to her. He cleaned up the mess he made and Bartleby offered him a crayon and a portion of the coloring page. When he accepted it and started coloring with him, she couldn't help thinking how sweet it was. He obviously cared very much for him.

The bell dinged and pulled her from her thoughts. "Table 8 order up." She went to get the order and Murray leaned in. "He's a regular, used to live not far from here before he moved to Robotropolis a few months ago. He still visits the city often though. He is single…" He said suggestively.

Aleena shook her head, trying to keep the fear and indignation out of her eyes and tone. "Oh no… no, you see, I just thought it was adorable. You see, I recently was forced to give up my own children. I… I wasn't in a position to properly care for them. Unemployed and ostracized by… by my family and my husband died before they were born."

Murray nodded. "Ahh… my condolences… I'm so sorry for your loss…"

She nodded and looked at the pancake. "Hey, do you mind if I…" She used the spoon in the whipped cream to design a smiley face on the breakfast cake. The cook chuckled as she took the tray of food to the customers. "A pancake with a side of bacon for the lad. And your sunny side up eggs and meat trio platter." She saw his coffee cup was close to empty and refilled it.

She walked away, smiling as the boy proclaimed delight over the simple smiley face. He was the son of a nobleman, he should be spoiled rotten to the point where such things would be trivial. Yet, he was downright giddy and she got to see a side of Robotnik she never even knew existed. Here, away from the conflict in the northern city, he didn't carry the same demeanor she had always seen. This was not the same man who had staged a coup on her kingdom and forced into hiding. When they finished their meal and left, she was surprised to see the largest tip she'd received that day. Doing the math in her head, it was easily thirty percent of his check.

* * *

"And he would come in regularly and… I don't know… It started out as some strange fascination. Here was this giant who had destroyed our lives, having a simple meal and blowing bubbles in chocolate milk and coloring. With a child. I had to know what made him tick." The middle aged woman said. "I know, big mistake, but I did and… Sonic, he's a man worth knowing. So, yes, I love him…"

Sonic considered his thoughts carefully. He could safely say he saw Robotnik as a friend. "I guess… in a way… it's almost natural. Mom, if you love him then you need to tell him. That'll go a lot farther then mothering him will. Would you feel better if I went after him. I can make sure he's alright."

Aleena smiled at him. "Would you Sonic? I would appreciate it very much." She had hoped he would make the suggestion. "And believe me, I've been trying to tell him but the man is as dense as a rock about this sort of thing." She said as they heard the door open and close.

"Manic dear, you're coming home rather late." She said with maternal concern, getting up to hug her youngest. "Oh wow, you have grown a little. I think you may be hitting your final growth spurt."

"Mom, I didn't know you'd be here, I'm sorry. I just had a game night at Sleet's. I haven't even been to bed yet." He chuckled. "Sleet has some great games."

The queen nodded while Sonic got up. "Well, I'm going to check on Robotnik, Mom. I got the aspirin that the Oracle told me to keep with me just in case."

"Be safe my boy. If he needs help just call my name. He just won't like it if I go myself unless there is trouble." She explained and waved her farewell as he zipped out. She looked at Manic. She knew she needed to talk to him about this, if she was going to do it. "I'm glad you came home before I left. Do you think we could talk? And then you can get some sleep..."

Manic nodded. "Mom, if this is about me being out all night with Sleet, please. I'm going to be twenty-one soon…"

Aleena giggled. "Yes, you are. But no, this is not about you being out all night. As long as you are getting appropriate sleep, of course. If I see you're not getting enough sleep, I will be a mom about it. I wanted to talk to you about something else."

Manic sat down with a cup of coffee, claiming one of the donuts. "Okay?"

"Manic, did you know that… love and hate are actually one emotion?" She asked him. "They are derivatives of passion. You become passionate about the things that you love and hate… You also know that war can break down barriers…"

Manic took on a knowing look and nodded. "I do know that. I mean, I hated Sleet when he was working for Buttnik but now I've gotten to know him and… I don't hate him anymore… I really, really like him…"

Aleena realized her son thought she was talking about his relationship and bit her lip. "Like as in… I thought there might be someone special… The growth spurt is indicative of that."

Manic blushed. His eyes became firm as he braced himself. "Yes, Mom… I think so. I want to ask him to be my boyfriend." He held his breath as he waited for her to absorb the information.

Aleena smiled and put her hand on his. "Manic, honey, as long as I get grandchildren from you in some way, shape or form, I give you my blessing to date whomever you like." She giggled. She didn't get to play with her babies. She would have grandbabies from all of her children. "Now, on the topic of dating… What would you say if I wanted to start dating again?"

The green hedgehog thought about it. "I'm surprised you're not dating to be honest. It's been a long time since… I mean, you've been alone a long time. Or are you trying to tell me you are already dating someone?" He asked.

The queen giggled. "Not yet but… there is someone that I like very much… When you get to know someone, to really know them, inside and out, sometimes these things happen. Sometimes love can come when and where you least expect it."

Manic was quiet as he drank his coffee and finished his donut. He looked at the newspaper that sat open on the table. Finally, his face snapped up and their eyes met. She knew he understood what she was trying to say. Gently, he hugged her.

* * *

When Robotnik arrived at the farms of Dresden Province, he carefully put the finishing touches on the machine and backed it out of the transport. He was starting to regret his decision as he felt the pain in his chest starting again. His arm felt a little numb too. But he was there now and it needed to be done. He could do it quickly and get home in time. The people were watching. He considered Aleena's concern for him as he started the process of tilling up the hard rocky land, turning the hard soil into soft fine dirt.

He was remembering the waitress from the diner as well. How close she had been and he had not noticed. All he remembered was the nice hedgehog female with the purple eyes that drew designs on Bartleby's pancakes when they came in. It was her.

Halfway through the task, his thoughts of her were brought to an abrupt halt as the pain surged through his body. He cried out as he held his chest, falling out of the tall machine and hitting the ground hard, fighting for breath.

The citizens ran over, surrounding the ailing despot. A blue light flashed over, knocking a few down. "Yeah, Mom was right to be worried." Sonic said as he grabbed for the aspirin. "Take these. Does anyone have water."

A little fox child with two tails offered him a bottle. "Is he okay?" He asked to his mother's shock. She tried to scold him.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. As soon as I get the big guy home. Afraid this is going to have to wait guys." He said apologetically,

Robotnik shook his head as the medicine eased the pain. "Today… it must be done… today… I have to have to do it…" He regretted not listening to reason earlier. "Aleena… I'm sorry…"

"You're going to be fine you big dope. But you obviously can't do this. Look, let me try running it. If it's that important to you…" Sonic said.

Robotnik shook his head. "It's too heavy for you to maneuver. It… must be… me…" He forced himself up, sweat poured off of him.

Sonic growled. "No! Why are you being so stubborn. Let people help you! You're gonna kill yourself!" He shouted.

"It doesn't matter… not now… Who cares whether I live or die. I'm all alone. I have to do this and I don't care…" He snapped.

"Are you really that dense, you old fart! We care about you. Mother cares about you. A lot. Come on, let's think this through." Sonic thought about it. The machine was enormous. Sonia might have been strong enough but he wasn't. "We can still get this done but you have to survive this. You have a responsibility to take care of yourself."

Robotnik eyed the young hedgehog prince. He looked down. "Wouldn't it be better for everyone if…" The pain was starting to ease but he still needed medical care. "This world would be better off…"

"Look, yeah, you have a lot to make up for. But you didn't do all this overnight. You're not going to make up for it overnight. It's going to take time. It's okay to slow down." Sonic told him. "I know, that's ironic coming from me."

The scientist growled but he knew the hedgehog was right. He pulled out two phials. "These have to be poured into the soil… and the water supply… After the tilling has been done." He said.

A tall panther approached. "I am strong enough to maneuver the machine, sir. Let me help. Just tell me how."

Robotnik nodded. "The left lever makes it go forwards and backwards, the right makes it turn. It's heavy, so you'll want to start turning early. The red button stops it. Just leave it in the field… after…" He groaned as his legs gave out again. He was so embarrassed by being seen weak in public. However, Aleena dominated his thoughts. What if this was it and he never had the chance to apologize for that morning. What if he never had the chance to tell her… His head fell back as he went unconscious.

* * *

Aleena found herself pacing the throne room not long after enjoying another cup of coffee with her youngest son and tucking him into bed in a way they both had always longed for. How she longed to have another baby to hold and play with. She was grateful that Manic allowed her the chance to tuck him in and baby him a little bit but it wasn't the same. But wasn't it too late? She was in her early forties. The prime of her life had passed her by. Knowing what she knew now, maybe she could have done something sooner. Yet she had taken the wrong advice.

"Your Highness…" A light glowed as the Oracle appeared. Aleena looked at him but said nothing, looking away sharply. "So you're still angry..."

"Yes! Yes I am Oracle! You lied to me! Your lies separated me from my children! There had to be another way to achieve your goals!" She shouted at him. "Your lies put them in danger and hurt them and others!"

The Oracle looked down with shame. "And it is my greatest regret, my queen. But… it had to be done. You both had to be broken… your children had to face their challenges that would allow to become their best selves. It's the worst part of being an oracle. Sometimes you have to let pain happen in order for the best futures to come about. However, I have come to take you to Dresden County Hospital. He's had another attack. We can talk about this later."

Aleena felt her heart sink. She hadn't gotten the chance to tell him yet. "Yes, take me, take me to him please." She pleaded, forgetting her anger. "Please…"

The Oracle nodded. "And if you must know my queen… Had I not taken the steps I did, you would never have found love again… Nor would he. In fact, none of you would have been very happy with the results." He took her hand and they vanished.

* * *

Sonic smiled as everyone pitched in to help him get Robotnik to a nearby clinic. Magic wasn't safe travel for a heart patient and the palace was too far away. The doctor jumped immediately into action to get the old man hooked to an electroencephalogram and a respirator. An IV of saline and other medications was inserted into his left arm, his real arm. Sonic watched a monitor as a line started beeping and going up and down, indicating his heart was still beating.

"Sir, I believe you've been warned about your heart in the past." The doctor, a wise old owl, said as though he'd been treating Robotnik for a while.

The old man sighed with frustration, indicating he was again conscious. "I know, I know… I need to take it easy… I'm forty-eight, and overweight, I need to start working out, yada yada yada… I'm working on it, Dr. Oriole. I'm working on it."

Sonic sighed. "So this has been an ongoing issue?" He asked.

The doctor looked at his patient. "I need to contact Lord Montclair but I don't know how. Until we are able to contact him, would you care to appoint a secondary POA to act on your behalf if you are not in a position to do so."

Robotnik groaned and was quiet for several moments before nodding. "Queen Aleena…. And… Prince Sonic. They have both earned my trust." He said before the medicine took away his pain and his consciousness and this time he wouldn't wake.

Dr. Oriole nodded and turned to Sonic, fiddling with the square wire frames that sat on his beak. "In answer to your question, yes, he has a history of high blood pressure and high cholesterol. I have warned him several times that if he didn't start relaxing and taking care of himself, this would happen."

Sonic nodded. "I had an attack last week. The Oracle of Delphius was able to save him. Should I go get him?" He asked before a bright green light filled the room.

"You called me, young prince?" The Oracle asked with a friendly smile. He chuckled when the doctor looked at him with shock. "I always know when my students need me."

Sonic quickly explained the situation while Aleena went to Robotnik's side. She picked his big hand up in her smaller one, holding it close to her. Her thoughts went to morning. "Oh Julian… please… stay with me… you can't let our last words be angry ones… Not after all we've been through. Don't we both deserve a chance to discover happiness again." Tenderly she kissed his lips.

Suddenly the EEG machine took a dip and went to a long steady tone. "Crap! Not on my watch!" Dr. Oriole lept into action, summoning nurses and orderlies. Aleena looked around in alarm as they pushed her away.

"What's going on?" She asked with alarm as Sonic and the Oracle pulled her away so they could do what they needed to do.

"We're losing him!" The doctor said.

AN: Cliffhanger…. Will the doctor be able to save Robotnik. What did the Oracle lie about?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He was back in the cell he'd been in a week ago, again being forced to watch his misdeeds flash before him. He had brought so much pain and suffering to people who had never done anything to him. How could he possibly hope to make up for all of that? He didn't deserve forgiveness or love.

"And you better hope you die…" His dark self chided him. "Because I will one day get free and when I do… I will destroy everything you love… And I will take great pleasure in doing so. So you might as well just die and get it over with. No one's ever going to love you again."

Julian watched the mirror as the memory of killing King Jules and the former king. He remembered his surprise that Sir Charles was not there for him to slaughter as well. He heard Aleena's agonized cry when she saw her husband and father, holding her children to her. He remembered turning on her with a wicked smile and she had no choice but to flee. He would not have harmed her. She would have been his first victim of his roboticizer but he would not have harmed her. And the children, he would have kept and raised alongside Bartleby.

"Oh, Julian… please… stay with me… you can't let our last words be angry ones… Not after all we've been through. Don't we both deserve a chance to discover happiness again." Robotnik felt a sensation on his mouth. A sensation he had not felt in twenty years. How he longed to feel that again but no, he didn't deserve that. Why would she think he did? Why would she love him? And did he want her to love him, did he feel the same way. He had spent the last twenty years despising her with everything he had. That hatred had consumed his heart. He didn't hate her anymore but that intense feeling when he was with her was still there. He was

But the despair on her face cut through his chest. He had only sought revenge for his family. However, he had only passed that pain onto another who didn't deserve it. And she still went out of her way to make friends with him. He didn't deserve her friendship. He didn't deserve her love or her care. Monsters didn't deserve those nice things.

He stood up as another door appeared on the opposite wall from the exit. He knew what was beyond that door. If he went through it, all of the pain would stop. The people would be happy, no one would mourn him. He only regretted that he wouldn't get to make amends with his godson or tell Aleena how much he really cared about her now. However, he needed to go to protect them from himself.

Suddenly the EEG machine took a dip and went to a long steady tone. "Crap! Not on my watch!" Dr. Oriole lept into action, summoning nurses and orderlies. Aleena looked around in alarm as they pushed her away.

"What's going on?" She asked with alarm as Sonic and the Oracle pulled her away so they could do what they needed to do.

"His heart is defibrillating," The doctor said. The entire clinic mobilized as the Underground did when they were under attack. It was as if the war was still going on and in a way it was. The only problem was the enemy army was the man's own body. "Adrenaline! Stat!"

Aleena cried out. "No! You have to save him, please. No matter what it takes, please save him." She trembled. She couldn't do this. She needed to tell him how she felt. She needed to help him find redemption. She needed to help him heal. He couldn't lose this fight now. "Julian, please!" She cried out. "You can't leave me!"

The Oracle put an arm around her comfortingly. "It's okay my queen, it's going to be okay. You can still save him. Focus…" He instructed her. "Breathe… Focus on him…" He touched her forehead, casting a spell that sent her to sleep, slumping against him.

The scientist had the door open, looking through it. It was all dark inside but that darkness was what he deserved. It was the only way to protect everyone. The only way to protect her.

"Julian!" A voice cried out. "Julian, please…"

Robotnik turned with surprise. "Aleena… what are you doing here" He just barely caught her in his arms as she flung herself at him.

"Julian, please, please… Don't leave me. I need you!" She pleaded with him, sobbing desperately. She kissed him and he pulled away with shock. "Please, Julian…"

He shook his head. "Aleena… no… I can't. I know this is for the best. The evil is still there, the darkness… I'll revert, I just know it. I can't do it. It's impossible and if I revert… I can't take the chance…"

"No! That's not true. You can do it. I'll be with you every step of the way. Let me be your motivation. You can change. I know you can beat this."

"No, I can't! I've tried it before. I wasn't even able to do it for my godson. I always revert! Just let me go. The world will be better off without me." He insisted.

Aleena wrapped her arms around him as best as she could. "Julian, it's going to be hard but you can do it. I believe that you can do this. I'll help you. Please. You don't have to do this alone. I'll be with you. I love you…"

The old man looked at her in surprise. She did love him but why… How could she love him? "I just wish I knew why… because… I know I'm not worthy. How could you love the man who killed your husband?"

"Julian, you're not the only one who has ever made mistakes. My husband helped to kill your wife and family. I could have stopped Jules and my father but I was afraid to go against them. I could have punished them myself then you would not have felt the need to do it yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. No one is beyond redemption. All you have to do is accept that I love you and stay with me, come home." The hedgehog queen pleaded. "If you need a reason, then attribute it to me getting to know you when I was just Erin, the waitress. I've already seen the real you and the real you is someone worth loving, someone, worth fighting for…"

Robotnik looked into her eyes. "Aleena… I… I love you too… I just… don't you see? This is why I have to do this… I love my godson, yet I still hurt him… I'll only hurt you too."

She held his hands. "No, Julian. You won't. You are a good man. You can be a good man to the world. You can make things right. Just take my love and come home to me. Let me return the peace that my family took from you."

He bit his lip. He wanted so badly to say yes, to go back with her. "But what if I revert again. Aleena, I become worse each time. I will destroy this world if I revert again."

"But if you come home with me, you could save the world!" She told him. "Come home. You have so much work still to do… I need you… I love you. I won't let you revert again." She promised as she kissed him again. "Please…"

"If you find someone who loves you as I did, please, let yourself feel that love." He could hear Maria encouraging him. He nodded slowly as he kissed her back, daring to return the affection. In their embrace, neither saw a figure behind him in the darkened room. Suddenly he hit the ground as he was pulled back. "Ahhhh!" He cried out with alarm as he struggled to get free.

Aleena was pulled with him as she tried to hold onto him. "Julian!"

"Haha! He's mine and I've worked too hard to let him go now! The Dark Robotnik declared as he dragged the man towards the room. And if I get you too, all the better.

Dr. Oriole was at a loss as the patient seemed to stabilize at first. The adrenaline was doing its job and apparently the queen too. But suddenly his heart rate flatlined a second time. "Damn it! Get the crash cart!" He shouted. "Robotnik don't you dare. Whatever's transpired between you, your godson will have my job if you die!"

The Oracle cried out with dismay as Aleena's own heart rate plummeted. "Aleena!" He immediately sent another spell around them, tethering Aleena to himself.

Sonic felt a terrible sense of helplessness as the Oracle fought to save his mother who was fighting with the doctors to save Robotnik. He wasn't a doctor or a nurse. His medallion glimmered and he claimed his guitar. He didn't know what to sing but he let his fingers simply play the guitar, a light going from him to his mother and to the man fighting for his life.

Sonia and Bartleby were rehearsing their act with the club. "The moment I wake up… before I put on my makeup…." She saw her keyboard was glowing and wondered what was going on. But she didn't give any indication that anything was wrong. She would talk to Bartleby after rehearsal when they were home.

The doctor turned to see the crash cart being wheeled over fast. He grabbed the paddles and rubbed them together. "Clear!" He pressed the paddles into the bare chest and Sonic jumped slightly as the man's body leaped off the table with the mighty charge, but he kept playing.

Robotnik fought to get from the evil that was trying to drag him into the room. "Aleena, let me go! If you get pulled in, you'll die too! Just let me go, it's too late!"

"Then I'll die too!" She screamed. "Damn it! I won't let go now, Julian! If you want me to live, then you have to live too. So fight harder! Because I am not letting go and you can't make me!"

The wind whipped around them from inside the room. His body was already halfway inside when the floor dropped and he was struggling to keep both him and Aleena from falling. Aleena felt something grab her and start pulling back while the sound of a guitar solo filled the room. The Oracle and her son. She could also swear that she heard drumming and a keyboard.

The Dark Robotnik appeared behind her and gave a mighty shout, power shoving her closer to the open door. She screamed and reached out to grab the Dark Robotnik's ankle and pulled, forcing him to fall. Ironically, his equally large stature gave her the leverage she needed to pull Julian back as the wind died down. She managed to get Julian out of the room and the door slammed closed and audibly locked, vanishing. Now that Julian had decided to live, it would not appear again. However…

Dark Robotnik stood up as they did. "You think you've won. But I'm still here. And I will always be here. He can't hold me back forever."

Aleena glared. "But I can! I've been holding you back for twenty years. If you really wanted him, you should have killed me before you killed my husband and father. Because now, I am stronger than you are and I will fight until my final breath for him! He is not yours! He is mine! And I am not letting him go!" Her voice held a menacing tone that reminded Robotnik of a mother bear. Light glowed from her as darkness surrounded the other Robotnik. For a few minutes, the dark and light auras fought against each other. Finally, her hand glowed and declared. "I bind you!" Chains tore through the walls and wrapped around Dark Robotnik's wrists and arms.

"You can't keep me chained up. As long as he lives, I live and I will get free someday, Your Highness, I promise you that."

"And as long as I live, I will continue to oppose and I will lock you back up every time. Take my advice, little man, stay down. Cause I could rearrange your insides if I wanted to." Julian found himself stepping back. At that moment, he had no problem believing her with that tone. She meant it and he had seen her toss out drunks that were bigger than he was. "Now be gone, before someone drops a house on you." She waved her hand and banished the cage to the deepest recesses of his mind. She turned to see him standing up and went to him. "How are you feeling?"

He nodded. "Winded… weak… like an overcooked noodle… Still amazed that you would want an ogre, like me…" He put his arms around her, releasing emotions that had been stuffed inside him for far too long.

She let him cry on her, his tears soaking into her amethyst hair. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay. I'm going to be with you through every step of this." She promised. "I won't run away again."

All three, the doctor, the Oracle and Sonic fell into chairs, exhausted from the ordeal. Oriole wiped his brow as he looked at the EEG monitor with relief. "I think we got him. I think this was the last close call… Or at least I hope so…"

The Oracle nodded. "Yes… we got them… We got them…" He panted and drank the water that the nurse brought him. "Thank you… Prince Sonic, are you alright?"

Sonic nodded. "Yes, Oracle, I'm fine. How is Mom?" He asked as he got to his feet and crossed over to them.

"She's alright…. That's the danger with this spell, unfortunately. But it was a risk we had to take…" He said. "And it's not like she can get angrier with me at this point. And it's moot because she's fine."

Two moans were heard from both as Aleena opened her eyes as the Oracle held her. "We did it. He's going to be alright…" She said as she got up, giving him a hard look but nodded. "Thank you for helping me. Sonic, you too. You gave us the strength to fight back." She pushed her way to her feet, though she was slightly wobbly as she went to his bed. She smiled when she saw his blue eyes. "We did it…" She said as she kissed him.

Sonia slumped down into the seat of her keyboard as the glowing stopped. Bartleby hurried to her. "My love, are you alright?"

She nodded. "I think… even with the distance… Our medallions are still connected. I think there was just trouble but I don't know for sure. It's like when I tried to call Mindy the other day but the static was awful. The connection is still there but…" She didn't know how to put it into words. "My love, would you mind terribly if we went back to Robotropolis. Just… just long enough to check on them… Ease my mind a bit?"

Bartleby shook his head. "Well, there's a lot of work at the shop right now. But I think maybe we can do it. I'll tell Rotor what's going on. I'm sure he'll understand. I'll tell him it's a family emergency. And I have a hook to help..." He looked up as Periwinkle came running over with Amy and a glass of water.

"We saw you collapse. Are you alright?" Luke asked. He had taken a great liking to Sonia, treating her much as he did Amy.

She nodded. "Yes but… I'm going to need to go back. Just for a little while. Until I know that everything is alright. I think my family might be in trouble."

Bartleby nodded. "Robotnik is probably up to his old tricks. I was wrong to leave him my money. Now he has more than enough funding… Please understand…"

"Of course I understand," Luke assured them. "Give my best regards to your brothers. Tell them, if they ever want a place to play, our club is open to them. We'll do open mic while you're gone." He assured them. "Take all the time you need."

Sonia smiled at him. "Thank you, Luke. I appreciate it, we both do and you know we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Luke assured them once more that it was fine and told them to get going. They returned home to pack. Bartleby went to talk to Rotor about the situation while Sonia got out of their travel bags. She thought about the letter in the sock drawer. Ought she to give it to him now? But no, it could only serve to cause him pain and she wouldn't cause him any more pain than necessary.

Downstairs, in the shop, Bartleby told Rotor about their emergency journey. Rotor's face had a concerned expression. "Of course, if it's a family emergency, you must go. But are you sure that you are ready for this?" Rotor had been listening to all of Bartleby's personal memories of the events that led to them leaving. Was the boy really ready to face his abuser? "Would you feel better if I went along?"

Bartleby shook his head. "Thank you for the offer Rotor, but I will be fine. I have to do this on my own, with Sonia. If he's causing trouble again, I need to face it." He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. How long could he let the bastard continue to torment innocents like Periwinkle? He might not have any other options. It wouldn't be right to make anyone else do it. Robotnik was his responsibility, a monster that he enabled into existence. He should have acted long ago. "I'll telephone when I get you and try to give you an ETA for our return." He went back to his wife.

She had their bags all packed with several outfits. "This is all of it, darling." She said as he carried both bags without any issue.

Bartleby nodded and they went to where their aeromobile sat parked. Soon, they were both in the air and on their way home to Robotropolis. "It's sad that our first Valentine's Day will be spent going back there."

Sonia giggled. "We'll be in the air but I did pack a small Valentine's Day picnic. We can stop on the way there and we can have a nice date there." She promised him.

Robotnik was eventually put in a hospital gown and taken to a recovery room while Aleena talked with the doctor. He flipped through the channels one by one looking for something to watch or rather something to do. He considered his choice. Was it really the right one? Could he really keep the darkness at bay? However, he was a lot more hopeful then he was before.

"May I help you?" He asked as he felt eyes on him. He didn't need to even turn his head to know who it was.

The Oracle nodded. "I have simply come to keep watch over you. And to talk to you. About your destiny Robotnik. With Aleena by your side, you are well on your way to finding redemption. But soon, you will have another task to fulfill. Only you and Aleena together have any chance of saving this world."

"Not yet Oracle." Aleena's voice said as she entered. "Oracle, I am prepared to forgive your dishonesty but I need you to let Julian rest." She carried a tray of hospital food, setting it down on the rolling bedside table. "They had red jello…"

Robotnik shook his head. "Aleena… I am strong enough to hear whatever it is he has to say." He said as he looked at the rather unappetizing meal. "Is there a rule that says hospital food has to be terrible?" He asked as he poked at a limp piece of chicken that looked like it had all the moisture cooked out of it and rather bland looking green beans.

"No, Robotnik. My dear queen is right. You've been under enough stress without me interfering. We can talk about it another time. When you are well." The Oracle said.

He nodded and looked to the beautiful hedgehog queen. "Aleena, are you sure that you want to be with me? Think about it… You are still very beautiful. You could easily have your pick of the bachelors amongst the upper class. Are you sure that you won't regret waking up next to an ogre for the rest of your life?"

She smiled at him and tweaked his fiery mustache. "I am sure Julian." She kissed his bottom lip gently, encouraging him to return it which he did eagerly until the machine started beeping wildly. "Oh…" She leaned back as she realized she was leaning on the cords. "Sorry."

Robotnik chuckled. "I don't think a hospital bed is the place to pretend to be two lovesick teenagers. We'll be able to do that in a few days…" He felt hopeful. He felt like he was a completely different person. He could beat the darkness inside him.

Aleena held his hand. "Yes." She searched for something to say. "Sonic is waiting outside. He was very worried."

The old man couldn't help the smile. "Someone was worried about me. I never thought I would hear those words." He leaned back and closed his eyes. He had a second chance and he would not waste it.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Sonia had originally pictured her first Valentine's Day with Bartleby as her husband, she had envisioned a romantic dinner at one of the finest restaurants in Robotropolis. Then it had changed and she would have been happy making dinner for the two of them to share in their new home. She didn't expect them to be setting up a picnic in a small clearing that they had found as the day was dawning, opting for a morning breakfast.

Bartleby carried over the picnic basket she had packed and set it on the blue gingham blanket she had spread out. "Here we are my sweet. The lovely picnic meal that you made for us." He kissed her deeply. "We'll be arriving today. Did you let your brothers know you were coming?"

She shook her head. "I don't want it known that we are coming until there's nothing Robotnik could do to stop us. I want to have the element of surprise on our side." She kissed him back. "Are you ready for this? Please, tell me the truth." She took his hand.

"I'm… I'm scared Sonia. I'm so scared of going back there. I'm scared that he's going to try and use me again, to try and get me back under his thumb…" Bartleby looked down. "I'm scared that he's going to hurt you to punish me or use me to hurt you."

"Should we turn back? We can. It's not too late." She asked him.

He shook his head. "No, we need to do this. Besides, we would need to refuel to go back. We're committed at this point. I'll be alright my darling. Just let me enjoy being with you…" He asked her as he kissed her neck, suckling gently. He heard her moaning with pleasure.

"Well? What do you think?" Sleet looked at Dingo who was finally back home. The old coot apparently was not going to be doing any work on the roboticizer for a while, on doctor's orders. But it was finally his time. He was going to use all of his powers of persuasion to convince the young hedgehog to be his suitor. And that included getting out his Sunday best, a brown corduroy jacket with a gray ascot and matching dress slacks with gray dress shoes.

Dingo nodded. "I think you've got a real shot here Sleet. Mindy and I are taking her dad out for dinner tonight. We're going to ask his blessing…" He said.

Sleet sighed. "Good luck with that. Okay, here I go…" He spritzed a bit of cologne and walked through it before leaving.

Sonic watched Manic in a flurry that whole day. The green hedgehog couldn't stay still in his excitement. Sonic was reading the mail when he couldn't hold it in anymore. "So… are we still pretending there's nothing between you and Sleet?"

Manic shot him a gaze. "Until I… ask him to be my boyfriend and he says yes, yes." He might as well admit it now. If the night went badly, Sonic would find out anyway because Manic wouldn't be able to hold in his disappointment.

Sonic nodded. "I have a feeling he'll say yes. He seems strangely attracted to you lately. Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

Moussing up his green dreads, Manic thought about the answer. "I wanted to understand it before I went blurting it out. I didn't want to embarrass myself if I was misinterpreting the whole thing and then we just… we wanted to explore without referees. So we could be ourselves."

Sonic smiled as he pulled out an envelope. "Yes! Look at this Manic. I wrote a short story and submitted it to a magazine. They published it and…" He showed his brother a check for 250 mobiums and a copy of the magazine.

After reading the submission, Manic was impressed. "I like it. This is our story. Or rather…"

Sonic nodded. "Decades from now, people will only remember the darkness and only blame one person. I want the truth to be known." He said sadly. "At the very least… I don't want people thinking Uncle Chuck was some hero." He looked up as he heard a familiar sound. He looked out the window at the purple plane that was landing. "Hey! It's sis! She's back." He was outside before Manic could stop spinning from being run over.

Sonia laughed when her brother raced out to welcome them. "Hey, guys. We… we were missing you…" She lied. "So we came back to check up on you."

Sonic hugged her. "I don't care why you're here. I care that you're here. We've been missing you."

Manic came out. "We missed you so much." He hugged her. "I wish I could stay but I've got to go. I've got a date. We'll catch up tomorrow?"

Sonia giggled as she agreed. "Of course… have fun…" When Manic was gone, Sonia asked. "So, how is everything here? Has Robobreath been behaving himself?"

"Well, come in. I'll make some coffee and we can talk. I'm actually glad you're here, Bartleby…" Sonic admitted.

Bartleby sighed. "What's he done this time?" The tone was long-suffering and Sonic understood.

"He hasn't done anything… He's actually on bed rest after having two heart attacks within a week of each other." The blue hedgehog explained what happened. "He almost died."

Bartleby gasped. "But he's okay now right?" He detested the man but he didn't want him to die.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, Mom was able to save him. They've actually hit it off." He laughed a little as he looked down sadly. "I finally get it Bartleby… I get why you respected him… there's a good person and he's worth knowing."

Bartleby bit his lip. "I'm glad to hear that… Hear that love, my former godfather and your mother, together."

Sonia kissed his cheek. "She'll keep him out of trouble. We came back because I felt my medallion react. But that explains a lot. We can refuel and head home in the morning. If you don't mind us spending the night. Now, Manic has a date? With whom? Spill…"

—

Sleet was led to a table in a private corner of the restaurant. Manic was already waiting, looking ravishing in a red jacket and matching slacks. "Hope I haven't kept you waiting…"

Manic shook his head. "Not at all. I just got here myself. I was afraid I was late. Sonia and Bartleby came by so, of course, I had to take a few moments to get a hug." He chuckled. "I ordered us a bottle of white wine, the waiter recommended the pinot grigio. I'll be honest, I don't know the difference."

The wolf sat down across from the hedgehog, aware of the looks and whispers of those around him. "Good choice. Fish and rice typically pair best with white wines, pinot grigio was a good choice. Don't worry, by the time you're sick of me, you will know everything you need to know about good alcohol." He took the boy's hand.

The green face turned bright pink but he didn't refuse the hand. He put his other hand over the top of it. "I doubt I'll get sick of you." He squeezed and smiled softly at the bounty hunter.

In one of the fanciest restaurants in the city, Phineas LaTour was looking at his daughter and her lover with shock. His mouth was opening and closing. He did not like this jackal but he wanted his daughter to be happy. "Let me see if I understand correctly…" He pointed at Dingo. "You, a penniless, disgraced bounty hunter, one of Robotnik's hired goons, who attempted to roboticize my daughter and her best friend and me… You think I'm going to give you permission to court my daughter, let alone marry her."

Dingo looked down with shame at his sins. "I didn't want to… I didn't have a choice. He would have roboticized us…" He trembled. "But… I… I love your daughter. She gave me life again. I'm sorry for the things I did when I worked for Robotnik. I beg your forgiveness and your blessing to marry her."

Mindy looked at her father. "Please, Daddy… I love him. He's exactly the kind of guy you want me to have. He's sweet, he's brave, he's funny. He treats me with respect. Please, understand."

The brawny fox looked from his daughter to the bounty hunter. He couldn't help remembering the first time he'd met this bum. "I'm sorry, I cannot give my blessing." He stood up and threw a few bills on the table to cover the check, before leaving. The other diners did their best not to look.

Dingo sighed. "I'm sorry Mindy. I know I'm a disgrace. If you don't want me anymore…" He blushed as she kissed him.

"You bonehead… I don't care what he says. I love my father but I love you too. If he wants to be part of our lives, then he can be. But if not, that's his choice." Mindy said. "We'll just go to the chapel tonight"

Dingo smiled at her. "If you're sure. I don't want to be that kind of guy who comes between a girl and her dad."

She shook her head. "Goofball… of course, I'm sure." She kissed him. "The past was nothing more than a nightmare. And the nightmare is over now." They just barely heard people clapping as they defied her father.

Aleena happily made dinner for herself and Robotnik. She found her love for him growing with each day. She loved how cute he was when he tried to be all tough while looking about as weak as a man could.

She plopped down a plate of heart-shaped pancakes with turkey bacon. "The doctor said you could have turkey bacon. Our first Valentine's Day…"

Robotnik smiled at her. She was better than he deserved. "Thank you…" He said gently. "Your phone buzzed while you were cooking."

The queen picked up the phone from the dresser. "Oh… it's Sonic. He says that Sonia and Bartleby are visiting. He says I should come for breakfast tomorrow." She bit her lip as the context of the invitation was clear. "He's hurting, Julian…" She said as his face fell. "He just needs more time. And Sonic likely told him that you can't leave your bed anyway. I'll go to breakfast tomorrow and you can send a message with me if you want." She kissed his cheek comfortingly. "And I can make sure he gets it."

He nodded sadly. "Thank you… yes, that will have to do…" He wanted to think that the boy had not invited him merely due to the delicate state of his health but they both knew the truth. He put a hand on hers.

Mindy and Dingo stood in the wedding chapel of her father's district, flabbergasted as the clerk turned them away. "I'm sorry Miss, but you know the rules. Without your father's permission, we are unable to marry you."

Mindy sputtered while Dingo looked sadly away. "What? That's absurd. I'm in my twenties! I'm an adult and I don't need my father's blessing to do anything!" She shouted.

The clerk shook her head. "He even called to remind me. I'm afraid my hands are tied. I'm not losing my job for this." She said as she closed the gate on her window.

Mindy looked at Dingo. "So my dad is going to be a jerk about this. That's okay. We'll go away. We'll go to Dresden tonight and get a room at the inn there." She took his hand, making him look into her eyes. "We will get married, with or without his permission. I promise. It just won't be tonight because, by the time we get there, the registry office will be closed."

The sun-kissed orange dog kissed her. "If you're sure... If you're really sure..." He was so afraid she would end up regretting her decision. Worse, he feared, she would end up resenting him.

The sushi was eaten and the wine drank, Manic and Sleet were sitting back and resting their stomachs. "I almost wonder what things might have been like if we'd known each other before the war escalated," Manic admitted. "You know, the sewer we lived in… Well, you and I were neighbors in a way."

Sleet nodded. "Small world… a very small world… I suppose you've figured out by now that I am rather fond of you. After pursuing you, studying your every move, I have discovered someone… very special…"

Manic smiled at the wolf. "I am fond of you too... Maybe… maybe it's even love. I don't know, I've never felt like this before…" He traced a green finger along a silver one.

"In the Wolf pack, it is believed that our goddess, Mother Artemis, chooses one's lover from the moment they are born. And I believe… that you are the one that she chose for me…" Sleet admitted. "What I'm trying to… say is…" How did this suddenly become so hard? His mouth dried up and he needed to take a large draft of his wine to moisten it.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Manic asked for him, blurting it out hard and fast as though he was ripping off a bandaid, exposing the truth to the air. "I know I'm just a thief, I don't have much… but…" His words were cut off by a firm kiss on the mouth. Applause echoed in the dining room.

AN: Will Aleena be able to get Robotnik's next message to Bartleby? Will he accept it? What about Dingo and Mindy? Will they elope as planned or will something change their minds. Tell me truthfully how you think I'm handling Manic and Sleet. Does it seem realistic, does it come off as believable? I've only tried writing this type of couple once before. I'm trying to find things for them to do that suit their personalities. Of course, at the same time, I'm trying to develop their personalities. Canon didn't give me much with which to work.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Manic didn't return until early the next morning, having stayed the night with Sleet again. He was glad to see Sonia was still there. "Sorry I had to duck out on you guys last night…"

Sonia shook her head as she helped her brother make breakfast. "It's no problem. You had no idea we were coming. Sonic told us about your date. You and Sleet?" She smiled.

The green hedgehog blushed and shrugged. "I love him, sis… We're an official couple now." He sat back on the couch, feeling very relaxed after his night. "It feels good too…"

Sonia giggled and nodded. "It does feel good… being in love, being loved…" She took Bartleby's hand. "It's the best feeling."

Bartleby chuckled. "Sleet and Dingo are decent. They just had the misfortune of being enslaved by a monster. I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry I let things get out of hand." He looked up as the doorbell rang. Sonic went to answer it.

Sonic opened the door and quickly darted out. A few minutes later, the door opened again to admit Aleena. Bartleby was looking forward to meeting her.

"Mom, this is not a good idea." Sonic hissed as the door opened again for Robotnik. Bartleby felt his insides become like ice.

Aleena nodded. "I know but you know how stubborn he can be. Besides, he may not get another chance so he has to take this one."

Bartleby eyed the old man as he stood there. Gone was the full-armor that he wore, replaced with a white jacket and pants. He visibly shook from being so close to the source of his terror.

Robotnik stepped forward slowly. "Bartleby…" He started only for the boy to run back to Sonia's old room. He heard the door close and lock and his face fell.

Sonia watched her husband flee. "Sonic, why is he here?"

"You said I could invite Mom. I didn't invite him… because he's not supposed to be out of bed." Sonic turned a critical look at the man.

Robotnik nodded. "I just… I wanted to try…"

Sonia growled. "You came despite not being invited. Typical Robotnik behavior. You want something so fuck everyone else."

Aleena got between them. "Now that language is hardly necessary dear." She touched Robotnik's hand. "It's okay. We'll just have breakfast and talk out here."

Sonia shook her head. "Not with him here. If you insist, then Bartleby and I will go ahead and leave. The plane is ready to go and we have a three-day flight ahead of us so it's just as well."

Sonic's mouth fell open. "Sis, come on. Don't go yet. Robotnik is not going to hurt anyone anymore…."

Sonia held up her hand. "I don't care what he says. He's not welcome around my husband and me. So we are leaving."

Robotnik growled. "No one is leaving until I've talked to Bartleby!" He ordered.

"You can tell me whatever it is you have to say but you are not going near him!" She fought back.

The old man held his head as if in pain while Aleena patted his arm. "This is why you should not have come. Now you're getting stressed out and it's not good for you. Calm down, I will go talk to him." She kissed his cheek and went to the breakfast that Manic had finished making to keep out of the awkward conversation. She kissed her son's forehead and made a plate of pancakes and sausage. She saw the whipped cream nearby and proceeded to decorate, winking at him.

She knocked gently. "Sweetheart, may I come in?" She used a tone that she hoped he would recognize. A few moments later, the door opened and she stepped inside. She looked over the young man, tears staining his fur as they dripped down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I did try to make him stay behind but… you know how he is…" She offered him the plate.

Bartleby looked at the pancakes and the smiley face and he pushed it back as the pain became too much. "I remember… I was little… really little… and a nice lady did this for me… Whenever we went to her diner… He liked her and she was nice to me…" He looked at her. "Was that you?"

She nodded as she put the plate down and guided him to the bed. "It was… I hid in Acorn for much of the last twenty years. I only just resigned from the diner the other day. Last time I saw you, other than here and there over the last two years, it was your birthday." She pet his blond hair kindly as he sobbed. "I know… It's been hard for you. It was partially my fault. I'm the one who told Sonia to break it off. I was afraid that you both would end up being used as pawns and I didn't want that for either of you. Not when I already viewed you as a child of mine. Of course, now, legally you are. My son-in-law." She coughed out tears as he leaned into her, desperate for the love of a mother.

"He roboticized the only other person to ever say that… He doesn't want me anymore. I don't know if he ever did. All he wanted was my inheritance." Aleena felt her tears coming harder as the boy told her everything he'd been stuffing inside. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

Bartleby wiped his eyes. "It was… after the incident at Speedster Island. He blamed me for the hedgehogs' victory. But he… he tried to roboticize those innocent people who had done nothing to deserve it. I challenged him later and he… he told me that I was expendable… if I didn't do as he said…" His chest shook violently as he told her about the first night in his cell. "He doesn't want me anymore and I won't myself on him. And I cannot let him near me again."

Aleena stroked his hair soothingly. "Bartleby… I'm sorry that those things were said and I understand if you're not ready to see or talk to him yet but… you need to know that he has felt terrible guilt for what happened. You see, he's been sick. He's been sick for a long time. Not physically, that's a recent development, but emotionally. He loves you. He wants you. For a godson and as a son."

He looked up at her. "I wish I could say that I could believe that. I want to believe it but… I can't… The sad truth of it is… I don't believe in him anymore. He's shown me that he has no desire to change."

Aleena nodded. This was definitely going to be an uphill battle. "I understand…" She turned her head as she heard the doorbell while Bartleby's phone went off.

"I've got to take this ma'am, I'm sorry…" He answered it. "Bartleby Montclair speaking… Okay…. Wait, what's going on? Don't do anything yet, I want a chance to talk to them first. I'm on my way." He steeled himself. He would have to walk by him but he had work to do.

In the living room, Phineas stood looking frantically at Sonia. "Oh Sonia, I'm glad you're back. You'll be able to talk sense into my daughter." Bartleby noticed that he was ignoring Robotnik. It pleased him that the man no longer held power over them.

Sonia nodded. "I'll help if I can… What's going on?" She asked until Bartleby touched her shoulder.

"Mindy is at the Dresden registry office. She's requesting a license to marry Dingo. Apparently, Mr. LaTour forbade them in his county. However, I have a rule that when a case like this occurs, I get the right to make sure that it's all above board and no one is being coerced." Bartleby explained.

Sonia was so shocked, she couldn't help feeling dizzy. Her best friend and… the guy who'd had a crush on her forever?

LaTour nodded. "That's exactly what's going on. That boneheaded hired goon seduced my sweet, innocent Mindy. I managed to delay her by ordering my registry office to refuse but they just went to Dresden."

Bartleby chuckled. "Well done her. Mr. LaTour, I know what Sleet and Dingo did but I want you to know that they were not responsible for their actions." He looked judgingly at his godfather. "They were only trying to survive. He didn't even pay them for their work. I paid their rent for them when their landlord almost threw them out. They were doing well for themselves until then."

Mr. LaTour looked down. "She's my daughter… I can't just… let her settle for him. I'd sooner see her with Sonic here. After what he did."

Sonia sighed. "Let's just go to the courthouse. I'll talk to Mindy. She's my best friend and I know her. I'll be able to tell if this is her choice or not." She looked at Aleena. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk, Mom but I'll write." After they dealt with this, they would need to get back on the road.

Bartleby nodded as he considered matters. He needed to fix it so he wouldn't need to come back every time the wind blew in Dresden. He loved his people but his mental health was not in a good place. He looked at Sonic. "Sonic, can I ask you and Manic to come with us. I'm going to need your help."

Sonic nodded as he saw his brother texting someone. "Sure… what's up, bro?" He saw Manic was in distress.

"Sleet, he said that his landlord just came and kicked them out. I'm telling him he and Dingo, and Mindy can stay with us…" Manic looked at Sonic, hoping he wouldn't object.

LaTour looked at Bartleby. "See, they're penniless and now homeless. I'm supposed to just stand down when my daughter is marrying into nothing."

Bartleby sighed. "I have a better idea for everyone. But let's go to the courthouse and deal with it there." He looked at Aleena and Robotnik. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He focused on the queen. They heard him tell Manic to… "Tell Sleet to meet us there…" as they left.

Aleena looked up at the man. This morning, he had been determined but now, his eyes were shining and his face was pale and sweat slipped over the wrinkles in his forehead. She touched his shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

At the courthouse, Mindy stood with Dingo. "Bartleby will give his permission. I know him." She promised Dingo. "I will be your wife before this day is out."

Dingo was skeptical. "I don't know. He might not want me marrying you either… Mindy, if you're having any doubts at all… I would… I would understand.." It would break his heart but he would let go if she asked.

She kissed him tenderly in response. "Stop with that… I love you and this is what I want. Of course, if you're having any doubts, you only have to say so." She reassured him, in case that's what he was trying to say.

The jackal shook his head. "You are the mate that Mother Artemis chose for me…" He promised her as he kissed her back. They heard the doors opening in the distance.

"Mindy!" Sonia's voice cried out as the pink hedgehog ran to her best friend. Mindy just barely managed to pull away from Dingo so she could get her hug.

Mindy hugged her back excitedly. "Sonia! You're here! You're here!" The two girls rejoiced in being together again. Dingo laughed beside her. "You're here to be my matron-of-honor right?" She asked with a giggle.

Sonia shrugged. "That depends… Look, this is going to be a serious discussion but Bartleby and I are starving. What do you say we put this on hold for a bit, get something to eat and talk everything out?"

Bartleby smiled on the sidelines as Sonia proposed a logical reason to delay. "I'll pay and the Court House will be open until nine tonight and worst-case scenario, I'll leave the office with a signed affidavit that affirms my blessing and you can finalize it tomorrow." At their hesitation, he added. "I'll make it worth your while, don't worry."

Mindy looked at Dingo who nodded. They couldn't argue with Sonia's wisdom. "I guess a little breakfast wouldn't go amiss."

Robotnik could only return to the palace with Aleena by his side. "I'm sorry, I cost you time with your daughter…" He apologized. "And it was for nothing, he couldn't even acknowledge me." The aging man sat on his bed.

The queen hugged him gently. "It'll be alright. This won't be your last chance. I know that. He remembers me and he's willing to keep in contact with me. It's not what you wanted but it's a foot in the door."

He nodded. "Aleena, there's no point. He's never going to forgive me. I don't blame him… I'm tired and need to rest."

Aleena nodded. "I'll be here when you wake. But don't lose hope. Hope is what you need right now." She kissed his cheek then his lips as she helped him lie down, tucking him in.

Once everyone had a chance to sit, eat and talk, Mindy and Dingo told Bartleby and Sonia about their whirlwind romance. Dingo looked at Sonia, shame in his eyes. "I know what I did to you guys. I'm sorry for it. And I'm sorry if I… sometimes… crossed a line with you, Sonia."

She nodded with a forgiving smile. "It's alright, Dingo. I understand. Bartleby told me that you're the one who told him what was going on. Thank you for that."

Bartleby smiled. "I appreciate what you did for us. Now, Sleet, what is going on with your situation?"

The wolf sighed. "That bastard so rarely paid us that we couldn't afford our rent. I don't know why our landlord waited this long…"

"Because I was paying your rent for you. Until that night and then naturally… I'm sorry. I didn't think it through." He looked at Sonic. "I have a proposition for all of you. Dingo, Mindy, I want to happily grant you permission to marry." He looked at LaTour who sputtered. "If you can't accept who your daughter marries then that's your loss. Sonic, I need someone who can look after Dresden for me. I can't keep coming back. That's not fair to my boss. All of you can make your home in my mansion. Sonic, would you and your brother be up to the task? I will happily transfer my title to you."

Sonic's mouth fell open. "You… you want to make me Lord of Dresden? You want me, Mr. Chili Dogs, to be a noble?"

Bartleby nodded. "Everything in Montclair Mansion would become yours, including the money in the vault. Warning, the mantle is heavy and the work is not to be taken lightly."

The blue hedgehog nodded as he looked at his chili dogs with shock. "Well… I will… I will do my best to be worthy of it." He promised.

Mindy looked at Dingo. "And we can get married, see. I told you, Bartleby would give us his permission."

LaTour looked at her with fear. "Mindy, you can't just marry a man you've just started dating. I beg you. Don't do this. Come home." He pleaded with her.

Sleet nodded. "In this instance, I agree with her dad, Dingo. You're acting like a bonehead right now. You don't even know each other that well."

Sonia sighed as she and Bartleby listened to the conversation. Mindy pouted and pointed to Sonia. "Daddy; Bartleby and Sonia got married despite the risks, despite the challenges. I think I'm at least as strong as she is."

Sonia smiled at her best friend. "Mindy, Bartleby and I had been dating since the playground in grade school." She referred to the pretend wedding the two of them had at recess. "That's hardly a fair comparison."

Bartleby nodded. "That's a fair point, Mindy. While it is your life and you and Dingo have every right to marry… having the right to do something, does not always mean you should." He looked at Phineas. "Would you agree to allow Dingo to officially court Mindy with the intention of getting married in… say… a year if they still feel they are compatible."

Mindy sputtered out. "A year? A whole year? That's so far away though…" She pouted.

"Trust me, Mindy," Sonia begged. "It's a year and it gives you both a chance to pull back with a minimum of discomfort."

Sleet nodded. "That's the truth. Dingo, think about it. Do you remember… that couple in our pack, before the fire. They were always fighting, they hated each other but they couldn't end it because our customs don't allow it." He needed to impress the seriousness of this decision on his brother.

Dingo sighed. "Mindy… what do you want to do? I want you to be happy. I don't want you chained to me forever if you don't want to be." He looked down.

Mindy turned to her father. "I love Dingo, could you really accept him courting me?" She asked.

Phineas sighed heavily and looked to the orange bounty hunter. "Let me ask you, what are your plans now that you are no longer working for Robotnik…"

Bartleby smiled. "He and Sleet will be assigned to a task force that will be in charge of protecting Dresden. I want soldiers ready just in case Robotnik's so-called change is just another scheme… I already know he hasn't touched the money I left behind. That money will now be in Sonic's control. Sleet and Dingo will be paid a tidy salary of thirty thousand mobiums a year each, to be paid out monthly and a monthly stipend of ten thousand. As well as health, dental and life insurance. Your daughter would be well-provided for."

Sleet felt his feet come out from under him as his mouth hit the table. In just a few words, this nobleman had turned his fortunes around. "Sir… I… I don't know what to say… thank you…" He said as he took a drink of his coffee.

Dingo nodded with an equally flabbergasted expression while Phineas looked at his daughter. "Do you promise that you will treat my daughter with respect and cherish her as she deserves?"

Dingo nodded vigorously. "Yes sir, I will love, cherish, honor and respect her for as long as I live." He vowed.

"Well… very well… I will grant you permission to publicly court my daughter. If in a year, you still feel the same for each other, then I will grant my blessing for you to wed." Phineas looked at Mindy. "As long as you come home with me and call off this ridiculous spur of the moment wedding."

Mindy smiled gently. "I guess… I guess it couldn't hurt to wait… You'll be at the mansion and I'll be in mine and we can date. It'll be like we're in high school all over. And you can be my date to the ball this year where we can publicly announce our courtship."

Bartleby chuckled. "I'm glad that we were able to come to a solution. Trust me though, Mr. LaTour, Dingo is a great guy. If not for him, this city would still be under his thumb. We owe him and Sleet our thanks. They are heroes." He declared proudly. "Though, we will still need to go back to the courthouse. For the transfer of title. Count Sonic Hedgehog." He chuckled.

Sonic laughed. "Yeah, that's going to go over well." He had a feeling that Robotnik wouldn't respond well to this change but it wasn't his choice to make. And someone needed to watch over these people.

Bartleby smiled at Manic. "Would you be up to handling the treasury? Keeping the budgets all in line? There's a steady income tied to the estate via investments that I will transfer to you. There's a personal vault and a county vault. The county vault is where the taxes and such will go. I'll give you a crash course. Sonia, would you mind if we stayed an extra day or two while I train your brothers for this?"

She giggled and nodded. Anything to get him out of his funk. He loved his people, so much so that he recognized when he was no longer the best choice for their leadership. "I wouldn't mind at all, dear. The more we get done now, the less we'll have to deal with in the future." She pet his hair.

Sonic nodded. "Why me?" He knew there were better choices than him. Could he really be a nobleman? Surely, they would see him as a pretender.

"The truth… as much as I can't stand to be around him… as much as I can't trust him. I still care about him and I can see you do too. I need Dresden to still be a safe space for him. The people there still like him." Bartleby sighed.

The blue hedgehog nodded. "I've learned a lot lately. Don't worry, he'll have a safe place there always." He vowed. He understood what Bartleby was saying. He wasn't going to look out for the old man anymore.

AN: I'm not sure if I should show the handoff or if this was enough to indicate what was going to happen.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few days later,

The people of Dresden were saddened when their leader formally renounced his title. Their lives under his leadership were prosperous and fulfilling. He had been loyal to them and cared for them as his father and mother had. They would miss him greatly. However, they also knew that he couldn't lead them effectively in his broken state. Sonic promised him, in front of them, that if he ever wanted to come back and take up the mantle, he was welcome to.

As they watched the plane leave, he sent his mother a text. He hoped the old man would handle the news well. A middle-aged fox and his wife approached him, their little son in tow. "Hello, young man. I want to be the first to welcome you to Dresden. I am Amadeus Prower and this is my wife, Rosemary. And our son, Miles although he goes by Tails." He chuckled and leaned in. "He's a huge fan." He explained.

Sonic laughed and knelt down. "Hey kid, it's good to meet you." He extended a hand to the young boy. "So you're a fan of the Sonic Underground are you?"

Tails eagerly shook his hand and nodded. "Yeah! I got all your records and you're so fast! How did you get to be so fast!"

"He eats a lot of chili dogs and they have a laxative effect." Manic joked. Sonic stuck his tongue out at his brother. Everyone else laughed. Tails looked confused but decided to laugh with everyone else.

"You're Manic!" The fox said excitedly. "Can I have your autographs!" He held out a small notebook.

* * *

Sonia looked at Bartleby as he flew, one arm hanging out the window and one hand on the steering wheel, head bobbing a bit to the music. "At least we were worried about nothing. For the most part. And soon we'll be home again."

Bartleby nodded. "I'm happy about that. Coming back was hard. I'm sorry for reacting like I did the other day. He just caught me off-guard."

Sonia pet his blond hair. "Don't think about it my darling. You had every right to react that way. I'm glad my mom likes you though and seriously, she'll be able to keep him in check. Tell you what, seeing him using a cane… A little disconcerting."

"I'll admit, hearing he was so sick recently had me concerned. But, anyone would. Unless they're monsters that is." He admitted. He looked out at the midday sky as the sun started its journey down the other hemisphere. "He'll be looked after though so I can completely release him from my mind. He is no longer my responsibility."

* * *

Aleena read her son's message with sadness in her eyes. With an aching sigh, she took the breakfast tray to the bedroom. He was sitting up and reading the most recent edition of Robotics Digest Quarterly and making notes in another book at his side.

"Hmm, it appears that if I reverse this piece this here and do this…" He drew a sketch as he studied the article. "Yes… The robotization process can be reversed. Sentience can be restored to the roboticized."

She smiled at him. "I knew you would find the answers." She kissed his cheek. "Bartleby and Sonia have gotten off in good order… Things have been settled for everyone and arrangements have been made for Dresden so you can focus on recovering."

Robotnik nodded as he looked away. "I'm sorry. You could have had a few days with your daughter, but you spent them all with me." He was just holding this woman back. What was he thinking? He didn't deserve her.

Aleena kissed his cheek again. "Don't…" She said, sensing his guilt. "Fixing this is not going to be easy." She wanted to tell him what Bartleby said but she didn't want to betray his confidence. "He has agreed to keep in touch, that's something. We'll send letters and I can tell him anything you want to tell him in any of them." She reassured him. "Be logical, dear, this isn't over yet."

"You're right… What I need is to get to work. I'm done being in bed. Today, I will get up and start work on the roboticizer upgrades." He told her.

She bit her lip. "Are you sure you're up to that?"

He nodded. "I have to get to work Aleena. I can't keep spending my days in bed. I'm not that kind of man. I think best when I'm working." He said softly. "But I will ask your son to help me so that I don't overdo it," Robotnik reassured her as he ate. It was a monumental effort not to snap at her mothering, he had to keep reminding himself that, without this woman, he would have nothing.

Aleena nodded. "I'm sure he would love that. Bartleby asked him to be Dresden's caretaker… with the understanding that it is always possible for him to return one day if he wants." She watched his face go through a hundred different expressions in a matter of moments. "Sonic will be good for them. And he trusts you."

The scientist blinked and put the empty plate aside. "I… I need to… get to work." He got out of bed and dressed for the workshop. He went to the malfunctioning unit storage. He wanted to get Sir Charles Hedgehog and study him. Somehow, he had developed sentience. He needed to figure out what chips were affected by that development and how it happened.

However, when he opened the doors of the storage, he felt his insides turn to ice. The offensive bot was gone from his place. He had been there just days ago when he'd checked. "Aleena!" He shouted.

She came at a run. "What is it dear?" She asked him.

"Did you move your brother-in-law for any reason? Or do you know if someone moved him?" He asked urgently.

She shook her head. "No… Where is he?" Aleena's eyes filled with fear. If Sir Charles was somehow reactivated and out in the city, the people weren't safe. Moreover, her son wasn't safe. "He'll be looking for Sonic. Sonic betrayed him."

Robotnik felt that dread run through him. Sir Charles Hedgehog and he shared a lot in common. Neither tolerated betrayal. And he knew first hand how Sir Charles would deal with it. "I promise, Aleena… that bastard will not harm our boy."

Aleena looked up at him with a surprised smiled at his promise. "I believe you, Julian. He will not harm our boy."

* * *

AN: Just a short "epilogue" to this story arc to transition us into the next. Please, comment, review, bash, berate, please!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Their return to Acorn was uneventful thankfully. Sonia could tell that Bartleby was a lot better once they got home. The trembling had eased and they just needed to rest after their flight.

Bartleby threw himself into his work, building his wife's new bike and taking care of customer vehicles as they came in. The whole engine needed to be rebuilt. He had fun picking out the design of the bike seat and the handlebars. He put together the new carburetor, installed the sprockets and chains. Rotor helped him put in the exhaust system. It took working every single day for two weeks but finally, at last, he was stepping back and admiring his finished creation.

Rotor stood with him as he examined the finished product. "I must say, Bartleby. I wish I had you here years ago. I would have had you building vehicles from the ground up. You're getting to the point where I'll have no more to teach you. You learn fast."

The mink chuckled and nodded. "Her birthday is on Monday." He said, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

When Sonic was informed about his uncle's apparent escape, he immediately asked the former freedom fighters to work with Sleet and Dingo on finding him. He was afraid of running into the possessed robot.

Manic sat with Sleet in his new office as he took calls and kept notes of the incidents reported to him. He watched him reach out to those on patrol when the need arose. "And now I will use my Elixir of Life to restore my Nightmare which I will use to attack your only remaining monster, your half-elf. That will then leave your Knight's health open to direct attack. I will then use my Centaur to attack your Knight. And I believe that's checkmate."

Sleet laughed at his boyfriend. "You beat me again. Are you sure you haven't played Knight's Arena before?" He asked as he put the cards away. "So, your birthday… your twenty-first... That is Monday if I recall from your dossier."

The wild-haired hedgehog nodded."Yep, March 4th. I'm touched that you remember that…" He kissed his cheek.

"Of course I remember that. I am nothing if not a professional. I had your dossier memorized within about ten minutes." The wolf licked his lips. "Do you have any plans set for your birthday yet?"

Manic nodded. "Mom wants to do a family dinner. She said we could invite who we want though. It would be a good time for us to tell Mom that we're official."

Sleet thought about it. "Will she approve of me after our history?" He asked nervously. "I imagine she'll have many of the same objections that Mr. LaTour did…"

Emerald lips kissed his cheek in response. "I think she will have some reservations but she'll be more receptive if you ask her directly." He wouldn't make this easy on Sleet. It was one final test he needed to take before Manic could be sure.

—-

"Okay, lug wrench…." The sound of a tool turning echoed through the palace. "Pliers…." The blue hedgehog passed a black-gloved hand another tool. After a few moments, it was passed back. "Sandwich." A peanut butter sandwich graced the hand and Robotnik gratefully took a bite as he sat up. "Alright, I think we've done it. The sentience upgrade is installed."

Sonic nodded. "Why not just deroboticize them all?" He asked curiously as he got his chili dog. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

The old man sighed. "Unfortunately, it's never that simple. A few of the roboticized, the earlier half, were injured in the war. So badly that only robotization saved them. Were they restored, they would just die of their injuries."

Sonic looked at the machine. "I guess it's good they were roboticized then… So, with this, we can awaken Lady Wyndermere and Ferrell?" He asked. "Manic and Sonia can have them back…" He thought about his own adoptive parents and looked down.

Robotnik nodded. "Yes." He studied the lad. In some ways, Sonic seemed much older than his age. But in other ways, he seemed much younger. "How are you doing?"

Sonic sighed. "They should be here now. I was always told that they were roboticized and once we defeated you, we could get them back. All I had to do was defeat you. I was such an idiot." He covered his face with his hands. "He never even told me about Sonia and Manic and I know he knew about them." He shook his head. "Has there been any sign of him?"

"Not yet but it shouldn't be too long before we find him. He's not likely to stay in hiding for long." Robotnik assured the boy. "Once he shows his face, we'll grab him…" They turned as they heard a door opening.

"Well, here are my two favorite boys," Aleena says with a smile. "Sonic, you have a visitor. Cyrus wanted to talk to you." She kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, Mom." He took off and Aleena laughed.

She looked at Robotnik as he sighed heavily. "What's wrong dear? I see the work is going well…" She said.

"The first upgrade is complete so I'll be able to start the complete the first phase of my redemption," Robotnik said. "I'll be able to restore many families. But his…"

Aleena nodded. "I know… but he has us and we are here for him… I can tell you care about him." She said as she rubbed his shoulder. "You can only do so much. For example, what we were talking about last night."

"I don't know. With all that's gone on between us. Would he even accept it?" The man asked.

She pet his bald head. "I think it's worth offering. And… even if he refuses, he'll always remember someone wanted to." She smiled.

As night settled over the city, the people of Dresden all turned in, feeling safe and content. Sonic was proving to be a good leader. He wasn't as refined as Lord Montclair but that almost helped. He understood their issues on another level.

Rosemary and Amadeus tucked their son into his bed. "And then the magic dragon used his fire to restore life to the land. The Prince married the princess and they all lived happily ever after."

Tails smiled. "Good… Can you tell it again Mommy?" He begged her but the woman only laughed and shook her head.

"No, my darling, it's time for sleep…" She said as she heard the sound of something in the living room downstairs.

Amadeus' eyes darted towards the door. "I'll go check it out, dear… You stay here…" He put a hand at his holster as he went out of the room.

Rosemary expected he would go down and find the neighbor's cat had gotten in again. However, after a few minutes, she heard her husband confronting whatever it was followed by a sickening sound. "Tails… dear…" She got him out of bed as she heard the sound of metallic steps. Quickly, she closed the door and barred it. She opened the window. "Do you remember your flying lessons?" She asked him.

Tails nodded with fear in his blue eyes. "I do Mommy. Is Daddy alright?" He asked as she got him to the open window.

"We'll be fine son. But you need to go get help. Go get Sir Sonic." She said. The blue hedgehog would protect her child.

AN: Will Tails be able to get to Sonic in time to get help for his mother and father?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sleet was laying sprawled out in his own bed, enjoying having so much room and stretch out when he slept. However, he couldn't help noticing how lonely it was. Hopefully, soon, he would be able to share his bed.

Deep in sleep, the wolf dreamed of his desire, imagining his fingers intertwining with green hedgehog's, running his hand through his wild hair. The only thing he didn't like was that terrible sound in the background. That siren…

His eyes popped open and he got out of bed, running to the town monitors. He found the source of the alarm. A small farmhouse was burning. He got dressed and rapped on Dingo's door. "Get up you moron! There's a fire!" He heard Dingo leap out of bed and he ran down the hall.

As he neared the entrance of the mansion, he heard crying and Sonic's voice say, "Hey Tails, it's okay, tell me what happened."

"I don't know… I think someone broke in because… because daddy went downstairs and then there was a loud noise and mommy told me to fly out the window for help." The little fox cried with terrible fear. "Please, Sonic, please save my mommy and daddy."

"Don't worry sport I'm on the case," Sonic said.

Sleet ran faster. "Sonic, wait!" He tried to get there in time but Sonic had already dashed out of the mansion. "Idiot! It's probably a trap." He rolled his eyes as he looked at the crying boy. "Can you tell me what happened?" He looked at Dingo. "Go after him. Prower Farms." He ordered, sending the jackal running.

Tails told him the same thing he told Sonic. "When I was leaving, I heard a crashing sound at my bedroom door. I'm scared." He said, trembling.

Sleet turned his head as he heard another join them. "Can you look after him while I go save your brother from an obvious trap?"

Manic wanted to go after his brother but someone needed to help Tails calm down. He remembered the little blue hedgehog baby. Sure it was a toy but he knew the young ones always had to come first. He nodded. "Come on lad, let's get you some hot chocolate. It'll help."

When Sonic arrived at the farmhouse, he found it was like stepping into a time machine. He no longer felt twenty-one but rather like a helpless child again. He froze as his eyes clouded over and he collapsed to the floor, the smoke surged around him and golden flames danced, licking at his blue fur. He forced himself to stand up and look around. "Amadeus! Rosemary!" He began searching the burning home. He had to find them for Tails' sake. "Amadeus! Rosemary!" He froze as he heard something move behind him and he whirled around. There was nothing. He shook his head and continued until he hit something. He looked down and gasped. Amadeus lay there, bleeding from a wound to his chest, clearly dead. "Oh no… oh no… Rosemary!" He went up the stairs as they burned. "Rosemary!" He found the bedroom with the door broken in. Rosemary lay across the bed. Sonic bit his lip as he looked down sadly. "Why Uncle Chuck? Why them? They didn't deserve it. Ahh!" He shouted as stars exploded behind his eyes and he fell to the floor unconscious in the flames.

A robotic hand reached down to take the boy but the pendant around his neck flashed, creating a protective bubble around him. With a roar of frustration, the disgraced knight had no choice but to flee. Too bad, but he had done some damage.

Dingo ran with a shout as Chuck went to the window and leaped out. Dingo growled deeply as the medallion allowed him to pick up the hedgehog. "Bastard…" He growled before racing out of the house in time for the flames to finish burning through the support beams and the house caved in.

Burning, everything around him was burning. The flames licked the walls and the beams and the floors. It consumed the curtains and the photos on the wall and the stairs. On the ground lay a brawny fox still clutching his wife to him. He trembled in his redshirt as he stood crying. "Ma… Pa… please wake up…" Beside them were Amadeus and Rosemary. "No… no… I failed. It's all my fault." He felt a strange pressure on his forehead, it felt like someone with a big hand was petting his spikes. He remembered his pa doing it when he had a bad dream. "I...I failed…" He felt the dream fading as he heard beeping in the distance as he leaned into the touch, his psyche in desperate need of the comforting strength.

"You didn't fail at all. Amadeus and Rosemary are severely injured but that was before you got there. Tails hadn't even reached you yet. Somehow, they survived. However… they are in a coma and I had to partially roboticize them to save them." He admitted.

Sonic nodded, relief flooding his chest. "Do you know when they'll wake up or if they'll wake up?" He asked.

The old man shook his head. "There's no way to know. However, this is not your fault."

"But it is. Uncle Chuck only went after them to punish me. He was getting back at me for betraying him. This is my fault." He turned his head, tears pouring. They were hurt because of him.

Robotnik growled menacingly, momentarily sounding like his old self. "I never want to hear those words uttered in my presence again. Or I'll wash your mouth out, I don't care if you're twenty-one."

Sonic rolled his head back around to look at him. "I should have expected this. I should have increased the patrols right away."

Robotnik nodded. "I'll take care of it. You rest… Ahh, Aleena, your son has woken up. I must speak to Sleet."

Sonic watched him leave with a strange warmth in his chest. Taking charge came naturally to the old coot. "Mom…"

The queen smiled gently. "I'm glad you're okay my dearest boy. You know, Julian was terrified when he heard what happened. He's really grown to care for you."

Nodding, Sonic considered what she said. "I like how he took over just now. I don't know why. It's my job to take care of this village."

Aleena kissed his forehead. "It feels good to not be responsible for everything for once, doesn't it?" She asked. "It feels good to have someone willing to shoulder the burden for you?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked and she giggled, kissing his forehead once more.

Sleet was sitting with Manic and Tails when Robotnik found him. The two-tailed fox was sleeping against Manic. "Did anyone see anything?" He demanded.

The wolf shook his head. "No, sire. No one reported anything odd before the incident. And after, no one saw anything out of place."

"Well, I want you to up the patrols in this district. We should have expected something like this." The despot declared. "What do you want to do about the boy?" He gestured to Tails.

Sleet nodded. "There's only one thing to do. Wolf custom is clear. He stays with us. With me at the very least." He explained.

Manic smiled up at him. "Yes, he's with us now." He felt terrible for the fox. "Until his parents wake up."

The old man nodded. "Very well. Prince Manic, you will need to see to Dresden for a few days while your brother recovers."

Manic nodded. "Sleet, I thought Cyrus said it was his turn to patrol that side of the town. Have you seen him?"

The wolf shook his head. "No, he hasn't been seen. I have heard rumors, from your other friends, that he has not been doing very well since your sister left."

"No, he's been pretty depressed. After Robotnik roboticized his dad, Sonia was nice to him and I think he had a crush on her…" Manic explained. "And he was really mad that all you got was a slap on the wrist, sir. Sonic said he was feeling betrayed when he spoke with him earlier today."

Robotnik sighed. "I'm sure he's not the only one to feel that way. We should find him. If it was his job to patrol, he might have seen something… but I think you should take the child and get him into a bed before he passes out. Your brother will be discharged in the morning pending observation. Tails can come to visit his parents when you come to get Sonic."

The two didn't argue, they knew he was right. Tails had been through a hell of a night and he was exhausted.

On the way home, with Tails draped over Sleet's shoulder, Manic looked up at his boyfriend. "Are you sure we're ready for this?"

The bounty hunter laughed. "It's not like its permanent. It's until his parents are well. This is what wolves do. Besides, it'll be helpful in the future. The practice."

"When we thought Hip was real, I couldn't help wondering what kind of dad I'd be," Manic admitted. "We can learn with Tails." He leaned up and kissed him. "And there are so many orphans from the war."

Sleet nodded. "And that's where Sanctuary came into play… I think it's when I learned about those kids… I would never have hurt them." Sometimes, he felt such guilt for what he did under Robotnik. He wouldn't be surprised if this young hedgehog prince one day found someone better. Once they announced it to the public, Manic would surely get offers from others. Among those others would be wealthy lords and princes.

Manic kissed him again and put his forehead against his chest. "I know and… I know you wouldn't have had a choice. It would have been down to us to protect them. It's the adults' job to protect the children." He took his hand. "Mom will be happy that you want children though. She was saying that she wants grandchildren." He laughed.

His boyfriend laughed along. "It's good to know I'll have a point in my favor on Monday."

AN: I was going to go with outright adoption but I couldn't bear to kill Amadeus and Rosemary off and frankly, it's a little soon for Manic and Sleet to be adopting. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lights flashed in the workroom while Robotnik soldered a new part to the roboticizer. He lifted the protective visor off his face as he admired his work. "At last!" He stood up and wiped his brow. "I've done it. It's complete." He announced as the door opened. Sonic came in. "It's done. The roboticizer is fully upgraded. Victims can be deroboticized or turned sentient depending on their state."

The blue hedgehog smiled. "Great!" He looked at the man. "I wanted to say thank you for helping with Dresden. When I accepted the job, I wanted to help Bartleby to make Sonia happy. I don't know what I'm doing."

Robotnik nodded. "It was wrong of him to think a few days was enough time for you to get the hang of it. He's been doing this for years." When Sonic didn't respond, the old man looked at Sonic. "But I can teach you everything you need to know. I taught Bartleby. If you would let me…" He couldn't give the boy back his parents and he just wasn't ready to take the step Aleena suggested. "Let that be my birthday gift to you…"

Sonic looked up. "I… I… I don't know what to say. I don't want you to feel obligated to anything. I can figure it out. Uncle Chuck always said I learned fast…" He bit his lip.

The scientist nodded. "Think about it. While you do, let's get your birthday gifts for your siblings finished." He said as they got to work.

When Monday morning came, Sonia was surprised to see Bartleby in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Happy birthday my precious." He kissed her. "We need to eat fast though. I have a surprise for you."

Sonia beamed. "Bartleby, you didn't have to do this. You are so sweet." She hugged him tightly. She frowned. "Be right back darling…" She hurried off.

Bartleby plated the meal as he heard the sound of vomiting. "My love? Are you feeling alright?" He asked when she came out.

She nodded and sat down to eat. "Yes, love. I'm fine. Just some acid reflux. But I am starving." She picked up a piece of toast and spread some hazelnut-cocoa butter. The doorbell rang and she turned her head. "Who could that be?"

"Don't worry darling. You eat, I'll get the door." Bartleby went to the door and opened it. "Miss Hedgehog, it's so good to see you. Come in. Sonia, your mother is here…"

"Please, dear, call me Aleena or even Mom if you want to." Aleena smiled as she went right to her daughter, hugging her close. "My dearest daughter. Happy Birthday." She said happily.

Sonia returned the hug. "Thanks for coming Mother. What about Sonic and Manic?" She asked.

"We're doing a dinner tonight. I wanted to come and give my birthday wishes and to deliver a gift. From Robotnik." She watched as her daughter frowned. "Before you get upset, let me bring the gift in, please. Or rather…" A knock came at the door. "Come in…"

Sonia and Bartleby watched as the door opened and a middle-aged canine entered the small living room. "Oh, my… oh, my gods… oh…." Sonia felt every part of her body shaking with a varied arrangement of emotions. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Lady Wyndermere. Is this possible?"

Bartleby's lip trembled as he reached out to the approaching woman. "How? Miss… I mean… Mom… How is this possible?"

"Julian upgraded the roboticizer. He's deroboticizing all of the innocent people." Lady Wyndermere explained. She hugged him before turning to her adopted daughter. "Oh, my dearest child. How I've missed you but look at how you've grown these last two years. I'm so proud of you both." She hugged Sonia close.

Sonia and Bartleby both hugged the woman, crying for joy. Aleena watched from the sidelines as she cast a spell to keep their meal hot.

"You both look so well. This life suits you, Bartleby. You were always meant for more than signing papers and paying calls." Lady Wyndermere said with pride. "

Bartleby nodded. "Sonia knew it too. Somehow, I missed it for so long. I guess it makes sense though, given who my influence was growing up. I was practically born with a wrench in my hands. Oh, that brings me back to my surprise for my Sonia. We're going out in a little while so I can give it to her. I hope you'll join us. Mom, you're welcome to join us too if you would like."

Aleena shook her head. "I can't. I need to be getting back. The people wanted to hold a birthday parade for your brothers. But it was good to see you both. Happy birthday again my dearest. We are having a family dinner tonight, something private, to mark your twenty-first birthday. If you want to attend, you are welcome, I can come to pick you up..." She kissed her daughter's cheek.

Sonia smiled at the invitation but politely nodded. "Thank you, mother… But maybe next year… It's really just too soon..." She hugged her. She missed her mother and brothers but the thought of going near Robotropolis again held only fear for her. Robotnik had given her back that which he had stolen but it didn't change the last two years. It didn't take away the nightmares that she suffered through on a nightly basis. Only time could do that.

The queen nodded. "Maybe next year." She bid her farewells and vanished.

Sonia looked at Bartleby. "I feel so guilty for refusing her… but I just can't do it." She explained.

He rubbed her shoulders. "Nor could I, my love. I understand. You don't need to justify yourself." He kissed her lips. "Come, let's eat. There's more than enough for you too, Mother…" He said to Lady Wyndermere, who smiled with approval at the title.

Sonia sat in the front of the vehicle that Rotor was driving with a blindfold around her eyes. Bartleby and Lady Wyndermere sat in the back of the cab. "Bartleby, come on, give me some kind of hint…" She giggled. "Please?"

"Nope, no hints, my darling love… But I know that you'll like it." He kissed her deeply before she turned back around.

She could see nothing. She could only feel the vibration of the road. At first smooth but then Rotor turned onto some rocky, bumpy road. She felt dust hitting her as her arm hung out the window and she could taste the silt in the air. Finally, he came to a stop, laughing a little.

"We're here," he hopped out of the truck and helped Sonia out so they could let the other two out.

Nimble fingers untied the blindfold and let it fall and she looked around. The dirt path that went around a small lake in the center was obvious. "This is the test track," Bartleby explained.

Sonia looked at him curiously. "Bartleby? What's going on? Why are we at a test track?" She saw a blue dirt bike sitting at the starting line. A rider sat on the bike.

"Oh, I thought you'd want to give your birthday present a test run." He said as he gestured to the wrapped package that Rotor had removed from the bed of the truck.

Sonia unwrapped the dirt bike with an excited fervor. The purple frame was beautiful, the tires were white-walled. "Oh! Bartleby! Did you do this?"

Bartleby nodded. "Rotor found the bike and I restored it and customized it. Happy Birthday, my darling."

The pink hedgehog squealed and jumped up and down, hugging him close. "Bartleby, thank you so much. I love it." She got on the bike and started her up. "It's perfect…" She rode it down to the track's starting line. "Sally?" She asked, recognizing the red hair underneath the helmet.

Sally nodded. "Happy Birthday Sonia. We thought you'd like a race to break in your new baby." She said before she took off. Sonia shrieked with glee and took off after her.

Bartleby, Rotor and Lady Wyndermere went to sit in the bleachers. Together, the two riders drove around the track. With its great hills, Sonia enjoyed pulling off old tricks again. Flips and twirls of the bike as she got back in the swing of riding. It had been so long since she'd gotten to ride just for fun. Neither she or Sally really cared who won, it was really just a fun ride around the track. Finally, they pulled back into the pit, coming to stop and turning off the bikes.

Sonia laughed. "Wow, that felt good." She said.

"You're really good, Sonia," Sally exclaimed. "I'm the captain of the Central Acorn team and I'm going to tell the coach that you are the best addition to the team."

"Thanks, Sally. That was great. Oh my goodness, thank you for riding with me. And, Bartleby, thank you for my bike. It's the best gift ever." Sonia hugged her husband.

AN: Birthday celebrations from Sonia's side. Next will be birthday celebrations for the brothers.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That night at the palace, six people sat around a table set with a white lace table cloth and platters of food that Robotnik recognized. "Murray taught you all of his recipes, didn't he?" He chuckled.

Aleena sipped her wine. "He did. And I wanted to make the dinner myself. I'm afraid I don't know the more complicated recipes that normally are served in a palace." She admitted.

Sonic looked at the food. Grilled cheese sandwiches and a pot of tomato bisque, a platter of chili dogs, and even chili-cheese fries. He laughed. "It's great Mom. You made the right choice."

"Yeah, Mom." Manic agreed. "And thank you for letting me invite Sleet and Tails too." He looked at his boyfriend.

Aleena smiled at him. "I was most happy to let them come. It is especially nice to have a child at the table." She giggled at little Tails. She watched as Sleet tied a napkin around Tails' neck and cut a chili dog in half to make easier for Tails to control. "You do that very well, Mr. Lobo."

Sleet nodded, feeling nervous around this woman. Would she approve of him dating her son? "Thank you, ma'am. As a wolf, childcare comes instinctively. And it helps that I do want children of my own someday. To have a family of my own to provide for. Especially now that I can provide for them."

The former queen nodded and looked out of the corner of her eye to Robotnik, with a grin. "Yes, yes indeed." She returned to her meal and watched how the two men interacted with each other. She saw how careful Sleet was with Tails' care, wiping his face when he got it covered in red sauce.

Sonic smiled. "You know Mom, Sleet and Dingo were invaluable to our independence. Sleet especially. Without their backing, we couldn't have won. We need to be realistic about that. If not for Sleet, we would still be fighting." He saw Robotnik clearly holding his tongue. "And he's been very helpful and nice since then. He and Dingo are good people. He even got me into writing."

Aleena giggled at her eldest and nodded. "And… I suppose the fact that you're here on this special evening to make a request of me?" She asked the wolf. "I've seen you with my boy, Mr. Lobo. What are your intentions? Is he just to be a quick fling until you get bored or…" She wasn't going to make this easy on him.

Manic watched as Sleet seemed to be cool but, staring into those golden eyes, he knew he was terrified. He reached out and took his hand gently. "I… he is no fling. I intend to treat him as my mate and my beta. If you… if you will… grant us your blessing."

Aleena nodded slowly as she considered it. Her eyes narrowed and for a moment, Sleet genuinely feared she was about to kick him out. Until she let out a giggle, unable to maintain a straight face for a moment longer. "Mr. Lobo, I have been watching you, my thoughts are almost always on my children. As long as you understand my conditions. Clearly, children won't be an issue but… the second condition concerns what will happen to you should you ever do my son any harm. I'm sure you can guess. As long as you vow that will never happen, then I will grant my blessing for you to date." She finished her meal. "However, I'm not the only one you need to ask." She looked at Robotnik who nodded. "Why don't the three of you join me? It's time for your birthday gift, my son." She kissed Sonic's spike's maternally. "In the meantime, you sit and talk with Julian…" She said cryptically.

She led them away from the table while Robotnik looked at the blue hedgehog. "How are you doing?" He asked, feeling nervous. He didn't know what Aleena was talking about. The boy would never agree.

Sonic nodded. "Alright, we found Cyrus. Uncle Chuck must have knocked him out first. We found him in the barn. The doctors say the Prowers are doing very well and I'll take care of the bill." He looked up as a joyous cry echoed through the halls. "Manic sounds happy…" He looked at his food. "He's so lucky…"

Robotnik nodded. "Look, I can't give you back your parents but… I can give you… a father. If you can picture me as your father, I mean…" He looked down. "I know it's odd. But with our history, it makes sense in a way.'

"You…" Sonic let the offer sink in. "You want… to be my father? Wait, you want to… adopt me?" He asked, making sure he understood.

"I know… you're right. It's ridiculous. Even if I didn't harm them, there were many things that I have done to you and your siblings. Besides, you're an adult... You don't want…" Robotnik stammered.

Sonic shook his head. "You want to make me your son? But what about Bartleby? You never know, he could come back."

The old man sighed. "If he does, if he still wants me then I can have two sons. Many people have more than one child, even adopted children."

"And… you're not asking because you feel sorry for me? Really?" He asked.

Robotnik nodded. "Though even I can't help but feel sorry for you, sorry but that's what happens when you've been through hell. People feel bad for you. At least they do if they're not evil bastards. But that's not why. I really want to call you my son if you'll let me."

Sonic considered the offer. "Does Mom know? Is that why she got Manic and Sleet out of the room?" He didn't know what to do. When the man nodded, he looked down. "I… I… would like that. To have a father… even you… if you want to be… I would like that." He looked up at him.

The old man smiled. "Then consider it done…" He said. "I'll arrange the paperwork." A weight lifted off of his chest. He had the child he always wanted, regardless of the circumstances.

AN: A short chapter to end the birthday story arc


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

In the Montclair Estates, the door opened to a large bedroom with a plush round bed that was easily three times Manic's size. "And this is my room." The green hedgehog said excitedly. He felt like a kid again as he showed his adopted father his new living space.

Ferrell smiled joyously at his son's delight, marveling at the bedroom that was a mansion in itself in comparison with what he was used to. "I'm so happy for you my boy. I'm sorry that I missed so much but I'm glad to see that you have a home now."

Manic nodded. "And it's your home too. You'll live here with us. There are a ton of rooms. Sleet is in the room across the hall but there's another bedroom next to mine. Tails is sleeping with me at the moment because he's having nightmares." He and Sleet had explained the situation between them and the added dynamic of the child.

"Just like you used to do when you had nightmares." The roach said as he put his hand on top of his head. "Wow, I remember when you only came up to here. You've grown since then."

Manic chuckled while Sleet brought Tails into the room, just-bathed. "Ah, I see we're ready for bed."

Tails rubbed his eyes. "I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay up and play." He said, though his tone betrayed him.

"I don't think you do. I think you are so exhausted that you'll be asleep before your head hits the pillow." Sleet countered. "But I'm going to read your story to you anyway. So into bed." He picked up a massive storybook from Manic's bookshelf and opened it to the marked page. "Jack and Jill Have a Sleepover…"

Manic smiled at the two as Sleet got Tails tucked into his side of the bed and read the story of a brother and sister having a sleepover party with their friends. He led Ferrell out so as not to interrupt. "Isn't he great? He's great with kids, something I never expected but he is… and he's smart, resourceful, and nice."

Ferrell chuckled. "You don't need to sell me on him, my lad. As long as he understands if he ever hurts you, he better have his affairs in order."

Manic nodded. "He'll never hurt me. He did when he was working for Robotnik but that was different. He didn't have a choice." He knew that would come up and he wanted to preempt it.

"I can't say I understand because I will always be biased where you're concerned. But if you forgive him and it never happens again, I'll leave it be." He promised. "And you have to promise me that if he lays a finger on you in a way you do not like that you will kick his ass and come to me immediately. You remember that jiu-jitsu I taught you?"

The green hedgehog considered it. "I'm out of practice. They didn't really do martial arts in the Freedom Fighters. It was usually bombs or other weapons and our medallions." Manic indicated the silver pendant.

Ferrell nodded. "Well, tomorrow, we'll start getting back into good habits and shake off those bad habits they taught you." He promised.

Manic smiled. "I can't wait. Maybe Tails could join in. I was his age when you started teaching me. Sir Charles went after his family. I'm sure he wants to kidnap him."

"If what you've told me so far is true then I would say that's a safe bet." He agreed. "And now that you no longer have to steal, what do you plan to do?" Ferrell asked. It wasn't something they had the luxury of discussing before as it was assumed they'd always need to steal to survive.

Manic thought about it. "I haven't really thought much about it yet. We've been focused on cleaning the city and Sonic will need my help with the county but other than that, it's been Sleet and me, just hanging out." He smiled.

The roach smiled. "Well, now we get to think about it together…" He said happily as Manic led him to what was to be his bedroom.

Manic nodded. "I was thinking of going to school. They have a school for adults who never had a chance to go when they were young here. Sonic and I are both considering going if he can find the time. He wants to take some creative writing classes and I want to take some general education to get an idea of what I want to do with my life."

Ferrell nodded. "Well, you should get some rest and let your dreams guide you." He instructed him.

Manic smiled at the directive. He was sure that if things were normal, he'd resent being told what to do but he was just too grateful to have him back.

* * *

Aleena stood looking out the window, thinking about her younger son and his prospective family. And she was sure her daughter would give her many grandchildren. However, it wasn't the same. She would love to be a grandmother but she never had the chance to be a mother. She wanted that. She wanted a baby of her own again.

"Aleena, are you well?" Robotnik asked as he entered the bedroom in his pajamas. They slept in the same bed now, both needing the closeness and she wanted to be close in the event of another attack.

She turned around and sighed. "I'm okay…. I was just thinking… Do you think… there are children in our future?" She watched his eyes open wide. "I think I still have time…"

Robotnik's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I'm going to assume that you don't mean me adopting your son?" He sat down on the mattress. He hadn't thought that far ahead. "Um…"

She shrugged. "Forget I asked. I know it's silly. We've only just begun…. It's silly to talk babies at this stage." Aleena got into the bed, guiding him to turn, allowing her to kiss him deeply.

The scientist kissed her back, feeling his body responding to her touch. "It's just… Aleena… I need to tell you something before we get too deep. You're not the first person I've been with since, Maria…"

Aleena giggled a little. "Well, I honestly expected that. It's okay, Julian. It doesn't make you unfaithful or anything."

He shook his head. "There's more. It was Lady Wyndermere… we both were so lonely. Her husband was gone for three years and we were close. And we tried... The truth is, the fertility doctor believes that I must have sustained an injury when… Chances are, I won't be able to give you a baby. Especially considering a child between two separate species is rare, to begin with… I'm a human after all."

Aleena smiled as the rest of that information settled in. Here she was, talking about how she wanted another baby. "Oh, Julian, it's alright. It was just a passing whim. If we have children or not, I love you and you're the one I want to be with. This whim is just hormones…" She kissed him again. "Of course…" She pulled him closer and began unbuttoning his top. "It could be that I'm really just wanting to…"

Robotnik shivered as he gave in, letting her climb on top of him. Trying couldn't hurt…

* * *

The next morning, in Acorn, Sonia woke up with butterflies in her stomach that rushed her to the bathroom. She heard Bartleby get up to begin making breakfast. After ten minutes of getting sick and cleaning up the mess, she joined him. She saw the eggs and immediately ran back to the bathroom.

Bartleby cringed. Obviously, eggs were not good for the menu yet. He instead put together a batch of french toast. "I'm worried that you're still so sick my darling."

Sonia shrugged. "I'll be fine, Bartleby. But thank you for making breakfast. I am starving." She got into the refridgerator and came out with pickles and chocolate sauce. Her husband watched curiously as she dipped a pickle spear in a smear of the sweet chocolate before taking a bite of the french toast.

* * *

A knock on their bedroom door woke the two lovers as a mechanical voice announced. "Visitors in the throne room." Robotnik groaned as they sat up. Aleena joined him, frowning as she heard a sound echoing from downstairs.

He looked at her. "I guess it was bound to come sooner or later. Your children have big hearts, a great capacity for forgiveness. Unfortunately, they are among the precious few." He said. "They will cause trouble."

"Let me talk to them, Julian…" She kissed him and got dressed. She led him down the stairs and to the furor in the throne room.

The citizens were holding pitchforks and other weapons, shouting at him. "Monster! Tyrant! We demand justice!"

Aleena held up her hands. "My people, please, let us calm down and discuss this calmly…" They needed to be calm so he could show them the deroboticizer. That would please them.

A pelican leaped up and down. "We will not! He is an abomination. A monster! He took our families and our freedom! He has no place here! And we're here to rescue you from him."

"I don't need rescue but I understand your anger. But if you'll…" She tried again.

"You're not defending him, are you, Your Majesty!" Cyrus demanded to know as he made his presence known.

Robotnik knew this could easily go wrong and he stepped in front of her, using his large form to shield her. "Not at all. What she's trying to say is you don't need to break down the door. She was actually in the process of delivering her judgment upon me. Weren't you? Your Majesty?" He turned and knelt in surrender.

Aleena gasped. "My judgment… what?" What was he doing?

"Yes, you were in the process of banishing me from Mobotropolis." He explained. "Remember? You were graciously allowing me a week to get out of town. Remember?" He pushed her to follow his lead.

Aleena's mouth opened and closed as the people looked at him. "No, no. I won't let you do this." She whispered. She turned to the people. "Look, can you give us time to finish our discussion on the matter. Maybe ten minutes?" She asked, looking at Cyrus who was leading the vengeful mob. She didn't give him a choice as she erected a sound-proof barrier around them. "What are you doing? You're not going anywhere. Not without me anyway."

He nodded. "When your son and I sign the necessary paperwork, he will be my official heir. And he's already your heir. We'll have to talk to him. We can take the week to pack and… we can move to Acorn. Your son is fast enough and your magic closes the distance between us the five thousand miles away will be nothing." Robotnik leaned in. "Besides, if we play our cards right, we can lead Sir Charles away from here."

Aleena thought about it. "What if we just showed the deroboticizer. Maybe they'd listen to reason then."

Robotnik nodded. "They might but the fact that I can fix what I did doesn't change that I did it. There will be those who will still be unable to let go unless they feel that I have been punished for what I did. Aleena, I know what happens when someone feels like they've been denied justice. I want to be a better person and this is part of that. Acorn is where your daughter is. I'm sure it won't be long before she gives you your first grandchild."

She thought about it. He was always so logical and knew how to manage even so delicate a situation. She looked away. "But Julian… I love you, and I want people to know that. And what if Sonic's not ready."

He thought about it. "We'll discuss it throughout the week, we'll find a solution. Just follow my script."

Aleena sighed and turned around as she dropped the barrier. "I do apologize for everything taking so long. But yes, I have been dealing with Dr. Robotnik." She frowned. "It took me longer than I expected because he had two successive heart attacks nearly right after I arrived and I couldn't let a man die." She said, putting a hand to her heart. "Now that he has recovered, I have ordered him to upgrade the roboticizer so he can reverse the damage he has done. He will do that this week." They didn't need to know it was already done, especially if they weren't going to be gracious. "Then I will be escorting him to the place of his choosing to serve a short house arrest. But he will never… enter Mobotropolis again." She assured them. "I know you want him to leave now but if he leaves now then you will never have your families back." She used his words, knowing they should make them back off.

Cyrus looked at her distrustfully. "You're making him build a deroboticizer first?" He asked. Sonic had tried to tell him he was doing so but he didn't believe him. "Fine. He can have a week to get out of town but if our family members aren't restored, he better leave fast." He threatened.

Aleena nodded. "Yes… but Cyrus, if you could please stay behind… Sonic's been looking for you. He's been worried about your safety since it was your job to patrol around the Prower Home."

The lion stayed behind while Aleena sent a text to her son. A few minutes later, a blue form knocked over Cyrus. "Cyrus! You're okay! You're okay!" Sonic said happily. "I thought Uncle Chuck got to you."

Cyrus frowned. "I was fine. I woke up in a hay bed in the barn. Sir Charles must have knocked me out. I'm sorry Sonic."

Robotnik frowned but nodded to himself. They had checked the barn that night and he was not there and he hadn't been seen until now. Aleena looked at Sonic. "Cyrus, you're getting what you want. If you're helping Sir Charles, when I know Sonic told you what he did, then you have no business acting like a victim."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not helping Sir Charles. But you, Aleena, have no business scolding me. I know this was an act. I don't care as long as he leaves. I know something is going on. Even Sonic takes up for him now."

Sonic sighed. "Cyrus, we've been over this. Revenge doesn't help anyone or change anything. It just makes you bitter and vicious. If you don't want to be like Robotnik, then you'll drop it. And trust me, if you keep pushing about your father, you'll only end up with egg on your face." He looked to see that Trevor had hung back. "Trevor, thank goodness you're here. You're a level head."

Trevor chuckled. "Cyrus, come with me. Trust me, don't push this. You'll get what you want." He assured his friend. Cyrus frowned but Trevor was his best friend. "Come on, I'll show you a fun game you can focus on in the meantime."

The lion allowed the mouse to lead him away begrudgingly. At least he was getting some form of justice. Sonic looked at his mother. "What do you mean he's leaving?" He looked at Robotnik. "I thought you were going to adopt me."

The old man nodded. "And I am, that hasn't changed. But I find your friend's behavior odd. I think it would be best if I left. I've done what I needed to do. I'll be going to Acorn which is an hour's run for you and your mother's magic can transport you."

Sonic frowned. "What? Come on. Don't be dense. You'll come to Dresden. There's enough room for you and Mom in the mansion or you can get your own place. The people there still like you."

A big hand covered his shoulder. "As much as I would like that, I know Bartleby would not if he found out."

Aleena sighed as her phone buzzed and she turned away to answer it. "Yeah, Murray, what's going on?" A few minutes later, she turned around. "Good news. Murray needs me back. We can get a two-bedroom apartment easily. And Sonic, frankly, if you wanted that second room to be yours, there's no reason you couldn't go back and forth from Mobotropolis and Acorn easily." She assured her son.

Sonic nodded, thinking while Robotnik asked her. "Needs you back? Is he alright?"

Aleena sighed. "He busted the new girl stealing tips and he says I'm the best waitress he ever had. Maybe… maybe this the best thing. In Acorn, we can work to make amends with Bartleby and Sonia. And you, my dearest boy, will be the next king…"

Sonic looked down at the ground and nodded. "Alright… I guess… And no one has to even know that I don't live in the city. Manic could be my messenger and I'll give him and Sleet space."

The three of them talked about their plans for long hours. "And hopefully, Sir Charles will follow after us and we can catch him." Robotnik reasoned out. "And the people here won't be threatened by him any longer."

* * *

Sonia forced herself to sip some tea while she sat with her friends in her living room. Her stomach was in misery and she couldn't figure out why. Bunnie looked at her. "Sonia, are you feeling okay, sugarplum?"

Sonia nodded. "Just queasy. I seem to be suffering from a stomach bug but it's odd. It's holding on hard. For the last couple of weeks."

Sally giggled as Bunnie smiled at her. "Honeypie, I think you may want to go to a doctor." She suggested as she hugged her friend.

Sonia thought about it and nodded. "Maybe you're right Bunnie. Do you recommend anyone?" She wondered what her friends were thinking.

AN: What will the doctor have to say? What will happen with Robotnik and Aleena? Will Sonic be able to lead such a busy life of a count, a king, and a writer plus trying to do it from a distance? Sir Charles might go quiet for awhile. I'm trying to think where to take him.


	20. Chapter 19

AN: It makes sense that a hedgehog would go to a hedgehog doctor or a doctor in the same general family.

Chapter 19

It took a whole week for Sonia to get into the doctor that Bunnie recommended. It spoke well of the doctor that she was so busy. Bartleby wanted to take the day off but Rotor simply couldn't spare him. They had a massive rush of customers to contend with and Rotor couldn't do it all without help.

So now, she sat in the examination room, wearing a dressing gown, reading a magazine. She was trying hard not to think of the obvious possibility. If she didn't get her hopes up, then she wouldn't be disappointed, she reasoned.

The doctor, a blue hedgehog similar in color to her brother (though she was more indigo with a blonde tuft of hair) came in with a friendly smile, holding a clipboard in her eyes. "Good morning, I'm Dr. Bernadette Erinas. I understand that you're having some stomach distress."

Sonia nodded. "Yes, Dr. Erinas. I've been getting sick, mostly in the mornings but at all times of the day. I'm exhausted all the time and irritable. The other day, I snapped at my husband for sneezing. I felt so bad afterward because he is the greatest boar-mink in the world."

Dr. Erina smiled at her. "You're married then?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "Seeing that you're only twenty-one, I'm assuming that you haven't been married long?" Sonia shook her head and she nodded. "I'm going to draw some blood and run some tests, but I have some ideas."

* * *

On the other side of town, in Acorn Harbor district, Aleena and Robotnik went into the diner which they had decided was the place they officially met. The place where the walls had come down. The diner was as busy as it ever was for the morning rush.

"Oh thank the deity of your choice!" Murray cried out when he saw her. The only two servers looked at her, hoping this meant a part of the burden was about to be lifted off their shoulders.

Aleena giggled. They had planned just to get something to eat and talk to Murray about the situation but she couldn't bear the expression of desperation and she grabbed an apron off the wall, tying her hair back. "Let me help them out." She kissed Robotnik's cheek. He nodded and went to sit down.

The tiger sighed deeply. "Am I glad to see you. Thank you for taking your job back." He said.

"I'm sorry for leaving as abruptly as I did. My children needed me… and so did he." Aleena explained. "I don't think I ever told you the whole story but let's take care of the morning rush and then we'll be able to tell you everything."

* * *

Manic watched him as he sat at his new desk, focusing on his new story for RoboDigest. His pencil waggled up and down on his nose as he tried to think of where to take his characters. However, Manic could see something was on his mind. "Are we just going to pretend you're okay with all of this?"

Sonic looked at him. "Wouldn't matter if I wasn't so yeah. But I'll be alright. It's just so much has changed. I finally get a dad but now he's an hour away. With our mom."

Manic nodded. "It won't be long. You know they just need to find a place. They promised to send for you when they've gotten settled."

"How are things going with you, Sleet and Tails?" Sonic asked.

Manic chuckled. "Tails actually asked to go to work with Sleet today, to see what he does. And later, I'm meeting them at the hospital to visit his parents. The doctor thinks they might be close to waking up. We were talking about Sanctuary last night. About the orphans there and the possibility of bringing them to the mansion. The place is big enough."

Sonic smiled. "That's a great idea. We can start finding them moms and dads. Oh, the farmers got the season's crop planted. And the shipwrights started production on a new airship in Mobotropolis." He said, going through the paperwork that was at his side. He'd already signed it all using his speed to get it done within an hour. "Really, this job shouldn't be too hard… it's just so much all at once…" He said. "That and I had hoped our people would be more forgiving."

"It was fun watching Cyrus' mouth open and close like a fish yesterday when we showed him his dad." Manic smiled. "He was happy but… I think it left him feeling salty too. But I can understand Mom's decision. She's been through so much. If she prefers being a waitress, I don't blame her."

* * *

Sleet watched the monitors as usual and took phone calls, dispatching emergency personnel as needed, while Tails used the stamp on some paperwork he had signed. The fox-kit was having fun helping the wolf with his work. He was glad that Tails was well-behaved for his age. He wasn't naive to expect that to continue. The kit was still getting comfortable with his temporary caregivers.

"Hey Sleet!" Dingo entered the office with three paper cups in a cup holder and a bag of food. "I brought lunch. Anything interesting going on?"

Sleet shrugged. "Mainly traffic calls today thankfully. The old fart thinks if he leaves then no one else will be hurt. If my harem girl and I follow through with our plans, I'd like the children to be safe."

While they were talking, Tails looked out the window and screamed. Sleet and Dingo snapped to attention and looked out. They saw nothing.

"What's wrong Tails?" Sleet asked as the boy pointed.

He shivered. "I saw the bad guy… the robot who hurt my mom and dad." He insisted. "I saw him, I did!" He insisted.

Sleet nodded and pointed his remote at Dingo. "Don't worry, Tails, Dingo here is going to go around the area and if he sees him, he'll be able to make my remote vibrate." He turned Dingo into a small flying creature. "When you find him, Dingo, stick to him like glue."

Dingo nodded and flew out while Sleet closed the door and locked. Only Dingo would be able to get back in thanks to the security code.

* * *

Mindy sat at her sewing machine as she finished a new design that she was working on. She wanted to make Dingo something, she adored him so much. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock came at the door. "Mindy? Can I come in?" Her father's voice called.

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm just working." She called back and the door opened. "Hey, Daddy, what's up?" She asked him as she looked over at him. He smiled at her work.

Mr. LaTour patted her head lovingly. "Oh, I had some good news. I spoke with a friend of mine and she wants to try out your designs in her store."

Mindy stood up with excitement. "What? Really? Oh my god! That would be awesome."

Mr. LaTour nodded. "I showed her that suit you made for me and she asked if you could make her ten of them to start. If they sell, she'll definitely order more. She'll pay 500 mobiums per suit." He held out a check made out to her for 5000 mobiums.

Mindy squealed excitedly. "I sure can Daddy. Did she just want the one size? I can have them done in two weeks."

Mr. LaTour nodded. "Two weeks? Are you sure?" He asked her and nodded. "Alright. I'll let her know." He kissed her forehead."I'm so proud of you." He said honestly. Now if only he could get her away from that brainless, classless brute.

After Dr. Erinas took the blood sample from her patient, Sonia spent the next hour reading her magazine. Finally, the other hedgehog returned with a smile on her face. "Well, Mrs. Montclair, it would seem that you are at just about four weeks pregnant."

The pink hedgehog had to hold onto the exam table to keep herself from falling over. "What? Are you sure, doctor? Pregnant?" She bit her lip with nervous happiness. Nervous only because of this new change and their current living situation. "Dr. Erinas, are you really sure?" She asked once more.

The doctor nodded and held out a small slip. "This is a prescription for a prenatal and multivitamin supplement. Congratulations."

Sonia felt the news sink in and she couldn't wait to tell her husband. She couldn't wait to see his reaction. But first, she needed to talk to her girlfriends. She wanted to tell him in a special way.

* * *

After the morning rush was over and Murray closed up for the midday changeover, he sat down with Aleena and Robotnik in a booth. "Wow, that was intense. Sorry about that, Erin. I didn't really intend for you to jump right into working."

She giggled. "It's okay Murray, and my real name is Aleena… Two servers just aren't enough for this place. Three is pushing it as busy as we are. I'm sorry I left so suddenly. Julian needed my help." She reached across the table to take her lover's hand.

Robotnik blushed while Murray looked at him. "Well, well, that is new. I haven't seen you here in a long time though. Not for two years."

The scientist looked away while Aleena answered for him. "It's been crazy Murray. And… be warned, the truth is stranger than fiction in this situation… You see, it starts with a prophecy… and a really terrible king and his naive, gullible queen…"

Robotnik sighed. "You are not to blame, my dear. It does start with a terrible king but it ends up being the story of two terrible kings…"

Murray nodded. "Tell me. I won't judge you. Well, I'll be forgiving anyway." He promised. If Robotnik had harmed Aleena, he would certainly judge.

AN: Please review. Any ideas on how Sonia should announce her happy news? What kind of apartment could you see Robotnik and Aleena living in? Did Tails really see Sir Charles or was he imagining him in his trauma from the attack?


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aleena and Robotnik took turns telling their story to the owner of the diner. Murray listened to them intently and interjected. "I had heard the rumors, Robotnik. About how you were running your city. I assumed they were just that because I only ever saw a good-natured man with a louder-than-average voice and his ward."

Robotnik nodded with shame at his double-life. "When I was here, I was able to forget, able to focus. When I went back to Robotropolis, it was as if a monster just came out of me. For a long time, what happened over the first eighteen years, I was an ass but these last two… not even the few friends I had there wanted anything to do with me. I even roboticized the only other woman who ever cared for me." He lamented.

Aleena switched seats so she could rub his back as he confessed his sins to their friend. "I was forced into hiding after he killed my husband. I took the advice of a friend and gave up my children for their safety. I have forgiven him, Murray. Two years ago, things escalated in a big way. My children were forced into the war before it was time for us to reunite. That's why I was so sporadic because I had to help them if they got in too deep and I couldn't let them try to do it alone. They were supposed to stay with the ones that I chose for them until the time came. There was not supposed to be any war. It wasn't all his fault. My brother-in-law forced the issue and gave Robotnik someone he had to keep fighting which made healing impossible."

Murray nodded. "I remember you telling me that your husband used to hurt you…" He said, watching as Robotnik's head snapped to look at Aleena who looked down. "You didn't know that?"

Robotnik shook his head. "No, she never told me." He hugged her carefully.

Aleena nodded. "I don't like to talk about it. Everyone told me that Jules was an asshole but I was in love and unfortunately, for a queen, even for abuse, divorce was not an option. And I still loved him despite how he hurt me. If you had not laid siege to the castle when you did… Jules would have ended up killing me. Sir Charles had already tried, wanting to take the throne for himself. They were both a piece of work." She looked down. "I was just so afraid. It was chaos and I ran with my children before I could think it through."

Murray shrugged. "You're a mother, you needed to get your children to safety. You did what you were supposed to do. So, now, we end up here and… what about Bartleby? How is he doing?" When Robotnik lowered his head, visibly trembling, he thought the worst. "Don't tell me… don't tell me you hurt that boy? I can forgive a lot but if you did that roboting thing to him…"

Robotnik shook his head. "No, no, I did not roboticize him. For all it's worth, he is healthy, he is physically unharmed. But I… I arrested him and charged him with treason. To lure her daughter, his fiance, into a trap. To lure her family into a trap. At the same time, I disowned him. I said some terrible things that I didn't mean and… This has been building. He warned me many times that I was going too far and I would try to pull back but to no avail. I was unkind to him for the last two years. I spoke cruelly to him. The trial was the straw that broke the camel's back and he, in turn, disowned me. He will no longer call me 'father' or even 'godfather.'" He trembled as he felt the tears dripping down his cheek.

Aleena's lip shook with his as she cried with him, burying her head in his shoulder. "And that's why I had to leave so suddenly. When I saw the broadcast that he had arrested him, I had to go. I didn't get there in time. I was impressed with Bartleby though. I must say. I almost expected him to roll over and take it. But he didn't..."

Robotnik chuckled as he remembered Bartleby's rant. "Oh, he let me have it. You should have seen it. You could have knocked me down with a feather afterward."

The tiger laughed. "You deserved it. So now you're back and I'm grateful for that."

"Yes, we're in a small extended hotel for now until we can find something. Bartleby lives on the other side of town. Near the Lotus club." Aleena said.

Murray nodded. "Well, welcome home. There are a lot of homes for rent as you know. They finally finished those townhouses on Madison Avenue. They're looking for renters. The listings are on the community board like always." He gestured to a corkboard next to the front door.

Robotnik nodded. "That's a good place to start." He was grateful that the tiger was content to scold him a bit before moving on.

Aleena nodded as they stood up. "And we should get on that. The sooner we start looking the better. Do you need my help for the afternoon shift Murray?"

He shook his head. "Nah, but I need to check on fish prices. The boats will be coming in. Dinner will start soon enough. But I could use you tomorrow morning, definitely." He said hopefully.

Aleena giggled. "I'll be here, Murray, I promise." They tried to pay for their coffee but he refused and promised to be a good reference for them when they put in their applications.

* * *

Sally, Amy, and Bunnie all squealed in the pawnshop, drawing attention as they gently hugged their friend. Customers turned around to look at them as they celebrated.

"Oh, Sonia, congratulations!" Bunnie shouted happily. "We had a hunch something was up. Pickles are not normally dipped in chocolate."

Sally nodded. "And don't worry about the team, I've already found a fill-in for the season." They all knew that racing was not going to be safe for the baby.

"Have you told Bartleby yet?" Amy asked. "Oh! We'll have to have a baby shower for you at the club! Oh, Daddy will be so happy. You know he thinks of you as a daughter right?"

Sonia laughed. "Thank you, Amy, guys. No, I haven't told him yet. I just found out and it's not for sure but oh, oh I'm so happy. Our first child. Well, likely more than one. I'm a triplet and that tends to be hereditary." She forced a smile as the anxiety crept in.

Bunnie nodded. "Well, of course, but… I can see, maybe a little worry in your eyes?" She asked her friend. "Wondering, how in the world are you and he going to pull this off? Oh, honey, I'd be worried if you weren't worrying." She laughed when she saw Sonia's embarrassment.

"Well, it's just that, as beautiful as our apartment is… it's only one bedroom and… Bartleby's been through so much lately. I don't want to stress him out even more. But… oh… I know he and I want this baby. That's definite." She smiled a real smile even as real, anxious tears dripped down her cheeks.

Sally giggled. "Don't worry about a thing, Sonia. We had a hunch and I talked to Daddy and he talked to Rotor. He's just waiting for confirmation because we didn't want to assume we were right. Consider this a baby-shower gift early."

At that moment, Sonia counted herself as fortunate to have such wonderful friends. "Oh, guys…" She began crying as she hugged them.

* * *

Bartleby wheeled out from under the last car of the morning, wiping his brow. He took a sip of the water cup at his side. "Got this one done, Rotor. Replaced the timing belt and replaced the brakes."

The walrus smiled with pride as he turned off the open sign. "Well done, Bartleby. Let me talk to you for a little bit and I'll let you call Mr. Dubody and submit the insurance paperwork."

The mink nodded and followed Rotor into the office. "I'm listening Rotor, I just want to wash my hands real quick." He said as he went to the sink.

Rotor knew how much Bartleby hated to have his hands all oily and dirty and laughed. "Bartleby, you have done so well. I am out of things to teach you, however." He waited until Bartleby sat down to offer him a gold-colored cylinder with the Acorn emblem embossed on it.

Bartleby opened the cylinder and pulled out a scroll. Rolling it out, he read it. "This certificate is to certify that Bartleby Montclair is hereby certified to build and repair all personal and recreational, land and air vehicles." The young man lowered his head to let out a few tears of joy. "Rotor, thank you. Thank you for everything."

Rotor nodded. "You've gone as far as you can go here. Now, it's time for you to take the Rotor brand over to our new location in Acorn Harbor District."

The mink smiled at him. "The harbor district? I think I know that place… Thank you, Rotor. When do we open?"

Rotor chuckled. "Well, I think you should talk to your wife about the rest." He smiled as he gestured to the door of the office.

Bartleby saw his precious pink hedgehog standing there with a large smile. "Bartleby, he's trying to tell you, we're moving into our new place today. They kept you so busy so that they could have our stuff moved. You open shop tomorrow." Sonia laughed with joy. "Congratulations, my darling. I'm so proud of you. I know your parents would be too."

The blond mink blinked up and down. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. "What? Tonight? Really? Oh my gosh. Rotor, thank you. Where?"

Rotor smiled. "I hope you don't mind. I know, normally, you'd want to look yourselves but these were just built brand-new townhomes. And they were going fast."

Sonia shook her head. "We don't mind at all, Rotor. Thank you so much for everything you've done."

Bartleby was trying to absorb everything that was happening. They were both so happy but it seemed too good to be true. He had to know why. "What's going on? Why all of this all of a sudden. I thought I still had so much to learn and get through. What's the catch? Is this a dream? Am I about to wake up…"

Sonia kissed him deeply. "You do have a lot left to learn. It's just the next stage of your education is not in Rotor's ability to teach. You know everything that there is currently to know about land and air vehicles. What about water or subterranean vehicles?" She asked.

"You're going to manage the place and your assistant is also going to be your teacher." Rotor explained. "You're still working for me. You have earned every bit of this. This townhouse is simply a part of your employee benefits. That and you should know that King Acorn actually arranged for a portion of your inheritance to be transferred into your own account. From what I heard, Robotnik had actually asked him to be a secondary power of attorney if at any point in time he was unable to do the job. He felt this situation qualified."

Bartleby looked down. "I'm surprised he cared that much. I know all I did was remind him of my mom and dad. Maybe even Aunt Maria since she and my dad were twins. He told me that I had a twin but… he didn't make it…." He rambled.

Sonia sighed. "Bartleby, I want to think he did at one point love you. Acorn told me what happened and he, essentially, went insane. None of this was your fault."

Bartleby heard the logic in her words and felt his anxiety coming down slowly. "Then this is real. It's all real?"

Sonia hugged him close. "It's going to be okay, my darling. Let's go see our new home." She stroked his head gently. "There is more and when you see it, I think you'll understand."

* * *

Dingo flew back into the station and Sleet changed him back. "I flew everywhere Sleet. No sign of the creep. I searched everywhere." He said again.

Sleet nodded. "Tails is terrified. We need to get him home. We were supposed to meet Manic at the hospital." He considered the matter. "We're going to have to take the chance. We'll take the Scorpion."

Tails looked at him. "I promise I saw him." He insisted. "The bad man was out there."

"Don't worry kid. We believe ya." Dingo said. "Sir Charles is a slippery old snake but we'll catch him. We catch the worst bad guys."

AN: Did Tails really see Sir Charles? How will Bartleby react to the baby and why isn't he putting two and two together! Some people are just obtuse as heck right?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aleena and Robotnik sat at the small table of their hotel, looking over the brochures of the townhouses and the application. "What do you think?" She asked him. "They're adorable, three-bedroom. So we have one for Sonic, for ourselves and a guest room."

Robotnik nodded as he read over the leasing agreement. "Yes, this does seem like a very good option and within budget too. Especially if I get a job."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Let's fill out the application then." They picked up the pen together.

Sally was waiting for them when they arrived at the 7450 square foot townhouse duplex sitting on a beautiful grassy hill with a garage-basement. Up the outside stairs, they walked watching the wind blew across the flowers rolling down the knoll. An oak tree stood at the top of the hill in front of a single pane window that looked into a small sitting nook. Continuing up the path to the covered front porch with a blue and white fancy-picket fence wrapping around until it met the mirroring porch of the neighbor.

Sonia admired the matching blue siding and the crown molding. "Oh my goodness, Sally, this is beautiful. Oh, and the mailbox has a carousel pony on it. That's adorable. This place has so much character."

Upon entering, Sonia and Bartleby were able to hang up their coats on the coat cubby that was already there. Entering the hall, they saw a set of stairs on the far left wall that went up to the second floor.

"It's got central air and heating. There's half-bath down the hall and that very last door goes into the kitchen. The kitchen turns into the dining room which leads into the living room with a fireplace. And the living room leads to that door directly to our right which of course leads back here." Sally said. "And upstairs there are three bedrooms and two full bathrooms. There's a set of stairs in the kitchen that lead down to the garage. You should go check out the upstairs bedrooms…"

Bartleby nodded and they walked up the stairs. He turned diagonally and followed the path to two bedrooms sitting adjacent to one another. He looked into one room and went inside it. Sonia followed him. "It's beautiful. This room here… it would be perfect for a nursery. Don't you think?"

The mink looked out the window, looking out at the street with a smile. "It would be perfect… perfect for what?" He asked, as her question sunk in. What an odd thing to say out of the blue. "Wait a minute…"

Sonia giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "You know I went to the doctor today." She said as she kissed his cheek.

His mouth fell open, the pieces falling together. Rotor expedited his license so he could give him his own shop so that they could afford to move into a bigger place. "Oh, my darling. Then it's… our first child?" He asked, tentatively.

She nodded. "Our first child… Our first baby." She hugged him. "And thanks to our friends, we have a new house suitable for starting a family."

Bartleby nodded and they returned downstairs where Bunnie was serving glasses of sparkling apple juice and pizza. "Here you go, sugar-pumpkin. Congratulations to you both."

The mink bit his lip. "Thank you all." He saw his teacher held up his glass. "Thank you. I'll do everything I can to be worthy of this."

Rotor laughed. "You already are. The first two months' of rent are paid up, and I've already bumped you to salary, 40,000 mobiums a year. And don't worry about me, I've got an ad out for a new assistant. And… a graduation present if you will." He offered Bartleby a small velvet box.

Inside was a gold wristwatch with a black facing and what looked like crystal clear diamonds for the numbers. "Oh my goodness. Thank you…" He put the watch on his wrist excitedly. He tried to get his emotions under control while the king smiled.

"I knew your mother and father, Bartleby. They were good friends I know they'd be proud of how you handled your situation and how you grew from it." Acorn said. "I want you to know that you can come to me if you need anything."

Rotor nodded. "And me. Anything you need Bartleby." He promised his protege.

Sonia and Bartleby thanked their friends over and over as they ate their pizza. They would be able to do this. They had friends they could count on and they had each other.

Sonic and Manic were waiting at the hospital when Sleet and Dingo arrived. Sonic had insisted on coming when he saw the text that Sleet sent. "Any sign of my uncle?" He asked as they came into the hospital room. Tails ran to his parents and sat beside them, talking excitedly though they couldn't respond.

"No…" Dingo admitted. "Looked everywhere. But nothing. Tails is convinced he was there though."

Sonic nodded. "Maybe he just thought he saw him. Sometimes I think I see him, out of the corner of my eye. Like…" Suddenly, the lights went out and they heard the electronic locks fail. They heard a generator start running, allowing the life-preserving equipment to continue working.

Sleet looked around. "I have a bad feeling it's not your imagination or his. Manic, Sonic, you protect Tails and the Prowers."

"No, you should stay and help Manic protect Tails. He's after me. If I go out there, he might show himself." Sonic transformed his medallion while Manic wished he had another means of fighting beyond a method that would only kill them all.

Sleet looked at Sonic. "You are the king now. You are the ruler of two civilizations. If something happens to you, it'll be utter chaos. No. You are not going out there." He snapped. "Besides, your medallion may be the only thing between your uncle and Tails if we…"

"That's why I should be on the front lines. I'm still the one who led the Freedom Fighters. I've been through heck but I don't need to be wrapped in cotton." Sonic insisted.

Manic stood up. "No, Sonic. I should go with Dingo. You and Sleet should stay here." When Sleet and Sonic both protested he held up his medallion. "He's right Sonic. Your medallion is the only one that can protect Tails. If I use my medallion in here, I'll blow something up."

Sleet sighed. "No, if you go out there, so do I. Dingo, stay with Tails and Sonic. Send for backup."

"No, I need to go out there. It's my Uncle Chuck. He's my monster so I need to be the one to stop him." Sonic insisted. "Let me and Dingo go…." Suddenly the sliding door of the hospital room opened. Sonic froze when he saw his uncle staring at him intently, his mechanical eyes glowing red. "Uncle Chuck… it's about time you showed up…" He attempted to show bravado as he got between his uncle and his friends.

Uncle Chuck sputtered out. "Hello…. Sonny… I've been looking… for you…. It's time to… take Robot… Robotrop…"

Sleet looked at Sonic. "He's not functioning right. It's as though the sentience he's developed is fighting against the coding. It's conflicting."

Sonic nodded as Uncle Chuck drew near, reaching to take Sonic. "We need to turn you off for good Uncle Chuck. You hurt two good people who never did anything to anyone. I'm sorry Uncle Chuck…" He zipped behind Chuck and hit the button on the back of his neck. The red eyes went dim and the robotic knight fell to the ground. "I need a screwdriver. Robotnik taught me how to dismantle him."

Sleet transformed Dingo into a wrench and gave it to Sonic, allowing him to take the robot apart. Sonic wondered if this was how Bartleby felt when he finally told Robotnik off? When he made his decision to leave.

"He raised me. Despite what he did, he raised me. All of my life, I loved him…" He held back the tears he felt peeking out. He had to be strong. Finally, it was over. "Now he can't hurt anyone ever again. He can't scare you anymore, Tails."

Tails smiled at his hero. "Thank you, Sonic. When Mommy and Daddy wake up, they'll thank you too."

Manic went to his brother. "Are you alright?" He asked his brother.

He nodded. "I'll be glad when I can spend my nights away from here. This city just holds nothing but pain. I want to fix it but I need time away from it. To see something different, to see what this place could be." He admitted softly.

Manic nodded. "I'll gladly manage things when you're not here." He promised his brother. "And we'll tell them that you're getting training from King Acorn if anyone questions it if you don't come in every day."

Sonic smiled gratefully. He needed to get his bravado back. He needed to regain his confidence.

Early the next morning, Sonia woke up to go to the bathroom and couldn't help stopping in the nursery, imagining what the room would look like all decorated. What sort of theme would they go with? Would they even go with a theme? She went to look out the window. She could see a good portion of the city from this hill. She smiled at the simple beauty of the city illuminated by the moon. Her eyes scanned the streets. She froze when she saw a pair walking down the street arm-in-arm. She had to blink and rub her eyes. When she looked again, what she saw was gone. She wished Lady Wyndermere was there. She had been called back to Windenburg, her province, to settle her barony's care, before moving permanently. She went downstairs to make coffee.

In the leasing office that was on the street that ran perpendicular to Madison Avenue, Aleena and Robotnik sat with the leasing agent, a no-nonsense skunk with thick, round glasses. "Hmm, Dr. Julian Ivo Kintobor Robotnik and Ms. Aleena Erinaceus… I must say, you are rather notorious, doctor." She watched the middle-aged man turn away.

Aleena touched his hand. "Please, ma'am, that is a bit of a sensitive issue. We'd prefer to leave that part of our lives in Robotropolis where it belongs. The war is over."

The skunk nodded. "You say you want to move in immediately if possible?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. We're in a hotel right now and we're hoping to be able to lay our heads somewhere more permanent." The former queen wished this woman would stop asking asinine questions. "I do have a job and my boss is listed as a reference. He knows us both personally."

The agent nodded. "Well, the application looks good with a deposit check attached. Let me call this man and I'll be right back with the keys for the requested unit assuming his reference checks out."

AN: Uh oh… What will Bartleby do when he finds out that Robotnik is going to be his neighbor? Sorry, I just needed to get Sir Charles out of the story. He was getting old.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As the sun came up over the horizon, it's light illuminated a brand-new mechanic's garage with room for two cars in the front and a third car in the back which was designated as a personal workspace. Bartleby entered with Sonia behind him. There was already a book of business waiting for him. He saw a backdoor that led to a pier.

"Sonia, it's beautiful. Look… there's a pod of dolphins out there!" He pointed with excitement.

She hurried to join him. "Wow, it's perfect here. And there's a diner down the way. Periwinkle also understands that we won't be able to play for a while. Because of the smoke in the club. So, I'll be helping you in the office."

Bartleby kissed her deeply as he took in the joyous moment. "And I know this area too. Just up that street is the diner where your mother used to work. They get very busy because they're very good and they only open from six to twelve in the morning and then from three to ten in the evening." He smiled as he reminisced. It felt right to be back in an area that held positive memories. "We'll go tonight for supper." He kissed her deeply. He went to the switch on the inside of the office. The sign on the top of the building lit up with Rotor's logo, and a vehicle pulled up. He walked up to the window. "What can I help you with?"

"Just need thirty mobiums to fill me up before a long trip." The driver said as he held out the cash.

Bartleby gladly filled up the man's tank and celebrated a good first customer. "Well, my love… We are on our way. My new assistant will be here in a few hours. Apparently, he also works on a riverboat… the Queen Aleena. It sails between here and Port Mobius."

Sonia laughed. "Captain Squeegee, I know him. We helped him when…" She bit her lip, knowing how it affected him to hear his ex-godfather's crimes. "Well, he hired us to play on his riverboat and it was a lot of fun." She kissed his cheek. "He knows about the maintaining and building of watercrafts too."

The mink put his arms around her and twirled her around. "This is so great. I love you so much." He kissed her deeply.

Sonia giggled. "Now, how about I go get us something to eat. Do they do to-go orders at that diner?" She tied her hood around her hair and face. Not to hide but rather to keep warm. It was cooler down by the water.

Bartleby thought about it. "They did last time I was here but that was ten years ago. You know what I like my darling." He said, trusting her to pick out his meal while he went to help the next car pulling in.

While Aleena went to do her shift at the diner, Robotnik went to the hotel to clear out their belongings and check out. She felt a tingling in her chest at how normal everything felt. This was what people did. She never thought she'd get to have a normal life. Even if everything had gone exactly as her father planned, she'd still be a queen, stuck in her palace and unable to work amongst her people. Now, she could lead a normal life with someone who loved her.

She walked into the diner with her hair tied back and punched into the cash register. "Good morning, Murray." She said as she put on her apron and got to work. "Thanks for the tip on the townhouses. We scored a great deal and we're moving in as soon as my shift is over."

Murray smiled. "That's great. I told the leasing agent that she couldn't go wrong with the two of you." He put on a pot of coffee as the door opened. A figure wearing a deep blue hooded coat, hands stuffed in her pockets.

The waitress at the cash register greeted her and took her order for a to-go order of pancakes and sausage, along with a plethora of other foods off the a la carte menu. The young woman giggled, her voice muffled by the coat as Aleena walked carefully around her to serve another customer. She heard the customer say, "Sorry, eating for two…" Aleena held back a giggle. She hoped to one day hear her daughter say that to her.

She watched the young woman leave a few minutes later. She couldn't help thinking about her eldest child. Sonia was the only one to never blindly follow what she heard. She remembered her daughter begging her, in her letters, to let her be with the mink. Aleena had sent every excuse in the book, most often the fact that it would be dangerous for Bartleby if they continued their relationship. But Bartleby was hurt anyway and her daughter had been forced to watch it from afar, held back by her orders.

Now, she was likely just blocks away from her daughter yet they might as well still be in Robotropolis. She looked outside, watching as white flakes fell from the gray skies. She thought about the text that she and Robotnik got from Sonic that morning. Apparently, Sir Charles had malfunctioned and was no longer a concern. She had sent him photos of the townhouse, including the room that would be for him and his brother if they came to visit, promising them bunk beds with a view of the ocean. And she and Robotnik were already talking about converting the basement into a suite for if either of her children wanted a place to be alone with their chosen. She had been sad when he admitted to the unlikelihood of any other children beyond her grandchildren but it just was not to be. She would be happy with her lot, or she would try.

Later that evening, Sonia and Bartleby bid farewell to Squeegee and turned off the lights. As promised, Bartleby took her to the diner. He smiled when he saw the tiger in the kitchen. "Hey, Murray, long time no see."

The chef nodded at him. "Why, if it isn't Little Bartleby. Well, the last time I saw you, you were still blowing bubbles in your chocolate milk. How are you doing?"

"Doing well. This is my wife, Sonia. Sonia, this is Murray." He said happily. "What's the catch of the day?" He asked, looking at the menu at their table.

Sonia laughed at how comfortable he became in this place. "It's nice to meet you, Murray."

"The pleasure is all mine. And the fishing boats got in some gorgeous mahimahi." He said in answer to Bartleby's question. "In addition to some catfish and octopus."

Bartleby nodded. "Murray makes the best fried-catfish on the planet. But I know you can't eat catfish right now my love." The mink petted his wife.

Sonia looked at the menu. "Nope, Dr. Erinas was clear. The only fish I can eat are salmon and trout. But tonight, I'll go with the bleu-cheese bacon cheeseburger and the chili-cheese fries with the habanero cheese." She requested. "And hooray, some fried pickles, a chocolate milkshake."

Bartleby laughed at his wife. "Yep, you're pregnant." He kissed her deeply. "That sounds very good actually. I'll get the same, Murray."

Sonia looked at the spreadsheets she downloaded to her phone. "We did a great first day. Five timing belts, three brake shoes, twenty oil changes." She petted his hair. "You've really found your calling. My mechanic…"

Aleena smiled as she served up a pot of spaghetti marinara and garlic bread at their folding card table with folding metal chairs in their new dining room. "It's so cute. I already love it." She said, cooing.

Robotnik nodded. "It is very nice. This type of life was what Maria and I dreamed of having. A small duplex with a pool out in backyard, a basement where I can work. And we have neighbors. I look forward to meeting them. Hopefully, it'll be someone who has never heard of me."

She kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it will be. Acorn seems to be a big place. Things were busy this morning and the tips were very generous." She looked up as they saw lights coming up the street and turning onto the avenue and into the next-door driveway. "Oh, our neighbors are home. Should we introduce ourselves or should we wait?"

"Wait, I think. They're probably just moving in as well. Either that or they're getting home from work." He reasoned.

She giggled. "You're adorable when you're being all analytical." Aleena tapped his nose.

The old man laughed. "I was looking through the want ads. There's a garage across town looking for a new assistant. It'll be a step down the ladder but I think it's best. I should not be in any position of authority."

Aleena rubbed his arm. "That's a good idea. Know your limits and what you can handle and you have a better chance of keeping the darkness back." She encouraged him. "And I'm with you every step of the way."

Sonia and Bartleby got out of their car and looked at the driveway next door, seeing what looked like empty boxes ready for the trash. "Oh, it looks like we already have a new neighbor. That's exciting. We'll have to introduce ourselves when we get the chance." She yawned. "But I am exhausted."

Bartleby nodded and picked her up gently, carrying her into the house. "You need your rest my precious." He took her upstairs. He was glad they'd gone to the diner. They didn't have the energy to cook.

The next morning, Robotnik took a deep breath of the cold, salty sea air as he stood on his porch, a cup of steaming coffee in his ham-hand. He felt the snowy breeze move through the porch and blow through his mustache. Maybe he should grow his hair out again. He no longer needed to worry about his hair getting caught in anything. He heard the door open as he sipped his coffee. He heard a crashing sound and he turned his head.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Last time on Breaking Point

_The next morning, Robotnik took a deep breath of the cold, salty sea air as he stood on his porch, a cup of steaming coffee in his ham-hand. He felt the snowy breeze move through the porch and blow through his mustache. Maybe he should grow his hair out again. He no longer needed to worry about his hair getting caught in anything. He heard the door open as he sipped his coffee. He heard a crashing sound and he turned his head._

He only barely held onto his coffee as he saw a blond mink wearing a fluffy white robe, trembling while a broken mug soaked the deck at his feet.

Footsteps were heard inside both homes as the front doors opened in unison and Aleena and Sonia came out at the same time. "What happened?" "What's going on?" They asked together and it was hard to discern who said what.

Aleena smiled. "Sonia, my daughter…" She smiled brightly. "Who would have thought." She looked at Bartleby. "How are you doing, my son?" She asked with concern.

Bartleby looked at her and at Sonia and then Robotnik. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be back there!" He pointed in the general direction of Robotropolis.

Aleena got between him and Robotnik. "We had to leave because the people were starting to riot. We didn't want to settle in Dresden because we were concerned the mobs would follow him and cause trouble for them. We needed a new home and this was available and in the budget."

Sonia looked at her. "Then he's not here to try and… get Bartleby to talk to him or have anything to do with him? Or get revenge?"

The old man stepped forward. "I take exception to that! I would never seek revenge on Bartleby!"

"No, you only arrest him for treason." Sonia snapped at him, watching him back down. "You only abuse and mistreat him!"

Aleena touched Robotnik's shoulder as he was reminded of his crimes. "Sonia, dear, no. We did not take this townhouse to harass you in any way. It's pure coincidence. I thought you had a loft apartment near the northern border"

Sonia bit her lip. "We had to move because Bartleby got a promotion. His own garage and everything." She wanted to tell her mother the real reason but didn't want Robotnik to know.

Bartleby trembled as he nodded. "Fine… he's our neighbor… that means your mother is our neighbor too… I like your mother. But you, sir…" He glared at Robotnik.

Robotnik nodded. "I will not bother you unless you want me to…" His chest ached at being so close yet he couldn't do anything about it.

Bartleby looked at Sonia. "Sorry about the mug, dear. Let's go back inside and have our coffee there. Then we can get to the doctor's office for our appointment."

Aleena gasped. "Doctor? Are you both alright?"

Sonia sighed. They would both find out eventually. "We are going to the doctor to discuss the plan for the next seven to eight months and schedule my first ultrasound."

The former queen let the words sink in. "Oh… oh my! I'm so happy…" She opened the gate that separated the two porches and hugged her child. "My first grandbaby."

Sonia giggled as she nodded. "I know Lady Wyndermere will be happy too. She's in Windenburg now, laying matters to rest there."

Robotnik looked at Bartleby, trying to smile. He didn't speak. He turned and looked at Aleena. "I'm going to start making calls…" He would not let her support him. He was going to pull his weight. He went inside and closed the door. He heard Aleena continue the conversation as he fought the ache in his chest. This should be his grandchild they were talking about but Bartleby would no longer allow that and he couldn't blame him.

A few minutes later, she joined him, finding him at the kitchen table with his coffee cup refilled. "This works out well… It's serendipitous." She saw him shaking. "He's next door. He's very distant but he's here. And he's not demanding we move or running away. You still have a chance with him."

"Do I, Aleena? If you hadn't asked why they were going to the doctor, he would not have told me about the baby. It's okay. I've accepted that he's cut me out of his life. I… I just wish… I wish I could tell him… how sorry I am and that… he is my son. In my heart, I want to be his father." Silent tears fell down his cheeks. Arms encircled him and her head lay against his shoulder.

"I think you still can be, Julian… It's just going to take time. He can't avoid you forever. Eventually, he'll have to talk to you." She reassured him. "When you get that chance, take it. Tell him how you feel. Tell him what you just told me." Aleena kissed the crotchety old face.

Robotnik nodded and pulled out the ad about the mechanic's job and dialed. "Yes, my name is Julian Robotnik and I'm interested in the assistant's job. Yes, that Robotnik…" He rolled his eyes. "I would be happy to explain myself if it means an interview about the job. My partner and I have just settled here and I won't ask her to try and support us both. I eat for three myself." He laughed at his joke.

Aleena smiled as he focused on menial tasks to fight the emotional pain. She got ready for her shift, kissing his cheek as she bid farewell for the morning.

Inside the duplex, Bartleby leaned against the front door, hyperventilating while Sonia hugged him. "Talk to me, Bartleby. Tell me how you're feeling…" She encouraged. "What do you want to do? We can talk to Rotor, see what he thinks…"

Bartleby shook his head as he fumbled for his inhaler, taking the treatment he often needed for the weak lungs he'd had since the fire that killed his parents. "No, I will not run again. I couldn't stay in Dresden. I couldn't stay in Mobius. But I like it here. This is my home, our home." I will not burden our friends again. "We will not run again. As long as he keeps to himself. But… I think we should inform someone. Just in case. Someone who can get help if things go badly."

Sonia smiled at him. "Good idea. Hey, how about we get some breakfast before the appointment. The baby's hungry." She said, making him laugh as he put his hand on her belly.

"Alright my darling." He kissed her deeply. "I am glad to have your mother next door. I know Aunt Ginny is going to keep the apartment above Rotor's but…"

Sonia looked at him oddly. "I'm glad that you think so highly of her. I wish I could but her behavior has been lacking in my opinion." She admitted. "For one, she's dating Robotnik. Eww…"

Bartleby laughed. This was the first that Sonia had mentioned issues with her mother. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't realize you and your mother were having problems. Is it because of me? I'm sorry… I…" She put a finger on his lips.

"It's nothing of the sort, dear. It's between her and me." She kissed his cheek. "But I am glad that you like her and that she likes you. It helps."

When Robotnik walked into the garage across town, he saw the walrus glaring at him as he finished up a customer. A few minutes, they were seated. He saw a section of wall with a plaque, Wall of Proteges. He saw one photograph underneath. "So… you know Bartleby, I see…"

Rotor nodded. "Good, you recognize the photo. Yes, that is Bartleby, yes I know him. He was my first student. You see, here in Acorn, we use a sort-of apprenticeship system. I was trained by my first boss and now I train newcomers and Bartleby will too eventually. He's still only a journeyman. It's a shame, you didn't arrest him years ago. He's very behind where he should be at his aptitude level."

Robotnik flinched as the walrus scolded him. "So, I assume he told you what I did then." He concluded.

"Yes!" The walrus said sharply. "I know exactly what you did to him and I know the pain he's been suffering since then. I got a call from his earlier, telling me that you just happened to move in next door with his mother-in-law. I don't even know how that happened, I don't want to know. I'm going to give you this job. But only so I can have the luxury of making sure you don't hurt him again." He knew Robotnik could refuse the job but he had a backup plan if he did. However, the old man only nodded, his eyes downcast. He looked up as a small plane pulled slowly into the garage. "Take care of that customer there. You start immediately."

Robotnik nodded. He wondered if he would ever get past his reputation? Would his crimes haunt him for the rest of his life?

Dr. Erinas welcomed her patients into her office, sitting down at her desk and computer. "Help yourself to some tea or coffee. There is decaf." She assured them. "I want to extend my congratulations to both of you."

Bartleby smiled. "Thank you, doctor. We are both very excited." He said as he hugged his wife. "This next step in our lives is one we are ready to take."

Dr. Erinas nodded. "Well, the average gestational period of a mobian hedgehog, like you and me, is approximately seven to nine months. Close to that of a human but not quite. Her symptoms put her at about three to four weeks so, we'll start with weekly appointments. Next week, we'll listen to the heartbeat for the first time."

Sonia held Bartleby's hand. "We can't wait. What days should we come in?" She asked.

Hunger took the couple to the diner after the appointment. Despite having eaten just before, Sonia was starving afterward. As they sat down at their booth as she finally recognized her mother in her waitress' outfit.

Aleena smiled at them. "Thank you both for not running away again." She told her daughter as she handed them menus.

Sonia looked at the menu while Bartleby answered. "We can't really afford to. Besides, Sonia and I want you to be a part of this time in our lives." He took her hand. He didn't know what Aleena did but she was willing to let her be a part of his life.

Sonia nodded politely. "Yes, Mom, we do. Of course, Mother will also be a part of this. I know she's going to be very excited."

Aleena bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, she will be. So, um… What can I get you…" She asked. She pondered her situation. Would her daughter ever give her another chance?

AN: What is the feud between Sonia and Aleena? Will Bartleby ever figure it out? Will he ever find the letter from Robotnik? Will they be able to work things out or is it doomed to failure?


	25. Chapter 24

AN: So I just want to be clear. I know in canon, Mobius is the planet. Well if this is Earth in the future it doesn't make sense that one person can rule it. It just doesn't. It makes more sense than Earth is still the planet though it might not have an official name anymore, and Mobius is a country. Acorn is a separate country. Now things make sense.

Chapter 24

One morning, a couple of weeks later, Bartleby went out on his porch as he liked to do. He saw Robotnik sitting on the swing with his cup of coffee. He was tempted to run back inside like he always did but the morning sunrise was so nice. He found he didn't feel the same fear. He'd watched the old man with his mother-in-law and brothers-in-law. He was surprised when he was very kind to them and Sonic treated Robotnik like a father.

Quietly, he sat on one of the frog-shaped plastic chairs on their side and drank his coffee. They sat in silence.

"The sunrise… it is very…" Robotnik said, grasping for something to say. "Nice…"

Bartleby nodded. "I like to watch the sunrise." He agreed. He longed for the days when they used to be able to talk about anything. "How are you doing?"

The man smiled a little. "I'm doing very well. Rotor is taking advantage of my skills. Aleena is being trained as an assistant manager and they're opening the diner for lunch now. I do part-time maintenance work there on the side."

Bartleby nodded. "I can picture that… And Rotor's a good teacher. He knows what he's doing. He helped me…"

"I know, he has your photo on his wall as his first student. For what it's worth, I am very proud of your recent accomplishments. I was concerned at first but…" Robotnik sighed. "You've done very well for yourself."

The mink looked over at the man. He wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe he could have his godfather back. "Thank you, sir." He looked at his watch. "I've got to get ready for work and start breakfast. Sonia's taking the day off since the morning sickness is worse than normal."

Robotnik nodded. "You know, I used to make your mother and Maria a remedy for morning sickness. It's perfectly safe for the baby if you'd like me to make her some."

Bartleby considered it. "If I thought she'd take it… but…" The doctor nodded with a sigh. He looked at his watch again.

The old man frowned. "I notice you don't look at your pocket watch anymore…"

"No, I sold it when we got to town. We needed money to get started and it was the only thing we had of any value… I know it would have been more appropriate to return it but…" Bartleby looked down.

Robotnik nodded sadly. He would need to find where he sold it. But before he could ask, Bartleby looked up at him with a sigh. "Hey, has… has Aleena said anything about Sonia being mad at her for anything?"

The scientist thought about the answer. "Not particularly but I know she tries never to complain about her lot around me. But as far as I know, there's nothing."

Bartleby nodded. "Well, maybe you've noticed that they don't talk much. Sonia never goes out of her way to see her. In fact, I'm usually the one fetching lunch anymore, well that and the doctor doesn't want her walking anywhere in this blizzard. Was it always this cold at this time of year here?"

Robotnik shook his head. "No, it isn't but seeing the sun peek out at the horizon is a good sign. But, now that you mention it… Aleena doesn't have the same closeness with Sonia that she does with Sonic and Manic. Shoot, she's becoming closer with Sleet. It doesn't make sense."

"Well, none of this makes sense. Nothing has made any sense in my life since that night…" He put a hand to his cheek as his eyes grew dark again and he went inside, unable to turn his eyes back to the man.

The other door opened and Aleena came out. "I didn't want to interrupt…" She sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Robotnik tilted his head. "Why didn't you tell me that you and your daughter were estranged?" He asked her.

The former queen sighed. "Because it's… it's something between her and me. It's got nothing to do with you, I promise. And it won't affect anything." She kissed his cheek.

"Sorry for butting in… but… I thought it was my job to worry about you. I thought that's what you did when you cared about someone…" He challenged her lightly.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "We all have our secrets, Julian. We all have parts of the last couple of years that we'd like to pretend never happened. Please, let it rest. Sonia and I will work things out in time." She tied her cloak around her. "I need to catch the trolly." She kissed his cheek as they heard the streetcar coming past, it's bell ringing and she dashed off, riding the trolly down the hill toward the diner.

Robotnik put a hand to his chin and went inside. The trolley to the other end of town would be coming by soon.

Inside, Bartleby prepared breakfast and took a tray up to his wife. "I brought all your favorites, my darling…" He kissed her lips as she smiled at him.

"Ohhh, I meant to ask for some oatmeal. The baby is wanting oatmeal for some reason, with brown sugar…" She smiled at him pleadingly and he chuckled.

"A bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar coming right up my love." He kissed her again as he went to get her oatmeal. They had decided that anything she had a craving for, she should have simply because the baby knew what he or she needed, something the doctor agreed with to an extent. As long as Sonia was getting all the nutrients and vitamins she needed. When he returned, he sat with her. "Would you like me to ask either your mother or your mother to come to sit with you while I go to work, my love?" He chuckled at his own joke.

Sonia smiled. "Oh, I can't ask Mother to come all the way here in this weather. I'll be fine." She assured him, ignoring the option of Aleena instead. "You made a beautiful breakfast, I have my racing magazines and the track designs to study. I'll be fine. I'm just sorry I'm not able to go with you to the shop."

Bartleby nodded. "My dear, why don't you want to see your mother? She loves you very much and I know she misses you?" He had to try asking.

"Bartleby, I told you, it's between us. It does not concern you. Please, stop prying." She insisted. "I won't stop you from spending time with her but our problems are between us. I'll call the girls and see if one of them can come to sit with me if that would make you feel better."

The mink sighed and nodded. "Alright, Sonia… I'll call at lunch to check on you." He promised before leaving.

Sonia looked out the window at the intense snowstorm that was picking back up. She looked at the medallion she still wore around her neck. She wondered if she should just tell him about the difficulties with her mother but she couldn't.

* * *

The Oracle stood at his cauldron watching over his favorite students. It hurt to see the princess and the queen at odds. He needed to do something and if this storm was any indication, he needed to do something soon. They were running out of time.

AN: Running out of time? What exactly did Aleena do to earn Sonia's dislike? Will Robotnik and Bartleby be able to reach an understanding and at least be friends again? Keep reading to find out.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

With Robotnik as an experienced second set of hands, Rotor was able to take on another student at the same time. Doing so, he was able to do even more business on most days. Except for today, when the storm was keeping people from even being able to drive to the shop.

The walrus looked outside as the clock in the square rang the noon hour. They were completely dead and the storm was getting worse. "You better get on home. If this storm gets any worse, the streetcars won't be able to run."

Robotnik nodded. "Thank you… This storm has me baffled. A blizzard at this time of year." He admitted.

Rotor nodded. "Eh, it's odd but a mid-April blizzard isn't altogether out of the ordinary. It's just rare. Be safe."

Robotnik left the garage, hopping on the streetcar that was chugging by when he reached the corner street.

When the power went out in the duplex, Sonia went down the living room. She looked out the window and saw the city blanketed in white. All she could see was the diner all the way down near the marina. They had power but everything else was off. With no power, there was no heat and the house was cooling fast. She wondered if she could get to the diner. If they had firewood, she could just start a fire but she didn't. Unfortunately, she was all alone too. Neither of their friends were able to come sit with her as the storm had them all trapped at home.

She bundled up and went down to the garage. She was just pulling out her bike when she heard a barking voice ask her. "Are you really planning to try and ride that in this weather! Are you nuts?" She saw Robotnik walking up the avenue.

"The power is out and I need to get to where it's warm." She stated sharply. "Not that it's any of your concern."

"It is every bit of my concern. Turn right back around. I have a backup generator. You can stay with me until the power comes back on." The scientist said logically.

Sonia glared at him. "Yeah because I really want to be alone with you." She snapped.

"Would you really prefer to take the chance. How would Bartleby feel if you tried riding that thing and you end up killing yourself or the baby?" He challenged her. "Look, I don't have any weapons. And your mother trusts me… I'm asking you to give me a chance to help you."

Sonia thought about it. If anything happened, Bartleby would not be able to handle it. "Fine! But remember, if anything happens to me or the baby, Bartleby will never forgive you."

He sighed heavily, irritated by the warning. "I will not hurt you. I've been trying to show you both that I've changed. What's it going to take?" He asked as they went inside. He went to set up the generator. A few minutes later, the power was on in his side of the duplex. Sonia went to the window and watched outside as a streetcar struggled by.

Bartleby shivered in the garage as he waited at the garage, hoping the power would come back. Squeegee looked at him as they watched the storm, the wind whistling past. "Bartleby, I think that if you can, you should try and make it home. I don't think we're going to get any customers today." He knew it was Bartleby's call.

The mink nodded. "Yeah, I think so too…" He turned the switches down so that when the power came back it didn't cause a power surge and he left. He hoped his car would be able to make it up the hill. It wasn't safe to use the hover-option.

Before doing so, he decided to stop by the diner and see if his mother-in-law needed a ride home. He whistled when he saw it was packed and Aleena and Murray were helping to get blankets and hot soup to those affected by the power outage. "Hey, Mom…" He said as she walked by.

"Oh, Bartleby, thanks for stopping by. Sorry, I can't stop…" She apologized. "Did you have to close up early?"

Bartleby nodded. "Yeah, the power's out. I came to see if you would want a ride home but I'm guessing you're not going anywhere for a while."

Aleena giggled and shook her head. "Unfortunately. I can't make Murray do it alone and we could be stuck here all night depending on how long the power outage lasts."

Bartleby nodded. "Let me call Sonia and I'll help you out." He promised her as he pulled out his phone.

"Yes, Bartleby, I understand. Of course, you need to help. Thank you." Sonia assured him as she looked out the window and towards the diner. "Yeah, the power is out here too but… well… he has a generator so he's letting me hang out in their place until it comes back." She sighed deeply. "I didn't have much choice. It was either hang out here or try and make it down to the diner on my bike. Yeah. I'll be fine. Be safe, my love…" She hung up as her stomach kicked her and she dashed to the bathroom.

When she returned to the living room, she saw a tall glass with a mint-green liquid in it, sitting on a lace doily. "What's this?" She asked as she saw him looking at her.

"This is a remedy for that nausea. It's a morning-sickness remedy that I devised from herbal sources for Bartleby's mother and my late wife." He explained.

Sonia sat down and looked at the drink. She picked up the glass and turned it around, sniffing the concoction. The mint color was no lie, the mint aroma was strong. "Wintermint?"

He nodded. "Peppermint is very similar but Maria preferred the coolness of the wintermint oil and it was more effective than the peppermint. Then there's raspberries, lemon juice, and ginger."

The pink hedgehog took a deep breath before taking a sip of the thick smoothie. As soon as the stuff hit her throat, she felt much of her ever-present nausea fade. "Oh by the source. Relief at last…" She drank down the whole glass and leaned back.

"Bartleby's mother suffered from horrible morning sickness, or all-day sickness as she called it." He sipped a cup of coffee.

Sonia examined the man before her. "I don't get you, Robotnik. If I had never met you before, if I had never heard of your name and our first meeting was when we moved in… I would you think you were just your average forty-something. But we both know that's not true. With everything that happened…"

"I know, I was an ass. I hurt you and your brothers and separated you from your mother…" Robotnik admitted. "I hurt you and so many others. I have so much blood on my hands but…"

She looked at him. "You roboticized Lady Wyndermere." She reminded him of harshly.

He nodded. "I did but I did deroboticize her. Don't I get credit for that?"

"Yes, you deroboticized her but it's what roboticizing her meant. I never even had a choice in fighting in this war or not. I didn't want to fight you." Sonia turned her head. "If you had not roboticized her, if you had not sent your goons to raid our home, she would have adopted them. The war could have been over before it ever escalated. I didn't want to fight you because Bartleby adored you. You were his hero. When you roboticized Lady Wyndermere… You made me your enemy. You assumed that because I found my brothers that I would join the resistance and my mother. You didn't consider that maybe I wasn't exactly fond of the woman who abandoned me."

Robotnik eyed her. "You know your mother only did that to keep you three safe from me."

"Safe? That was keeping us safe? Leaving us in the thick of it and running away here was keeping us safe? No, she separated us because the Oracle said she had to in order to beat you. She could have brought us here with her!" Sonia screeched, her hormones making her say things that she wouldn't normally say.

Drinking his coffee, the old codger sighed. "She thought she was doing the right thing. And if she had, you might not have met Bartleby." He pointed out. He wondered how long she had been holding that in. "And I am sorry for Lady Wyndermere. That's why she was among the first that I deroboticized. I loved her and I felt betrayed and acted rashly. That's no excuse."

Sonia nodded. "You're your own worst enemy, Robotnik. I know what my dad and grandpa did. She told me when she knew Bartleby was planning to propose. She wanted me to know. So this is hard for me. Asking me to trust you after everything you did… it's asking a lot. Bartleby's trying but…"

"I understand… I'm not asking you to just outright trust me. I'm asking for a chance to prove that you can trust me." He pleaded. "More importantly, regardless of us, give your mother another chance. I did and I'm glad I did. She misses you."

Sonia nodded as she looked at her phone. "Bartleby is on his way home…" She said as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Aleena accepted Bartleby's help for a little while until he finally felt he needed to get home to his worrying wife. "Good luck tonight Mom. Sonia will be worried sick about me."

Aleena kissed his forehead and bid him farewell. Murray laughed. "He's a good kid. He didn't have to stay and help but he did. I'm impressed."

The former queen giggled. "He is a fine young man. My daughter chose well." Her head snapped up as they heard the sick sound of metal against metal. She and Murray raced outside to find Bartleby smashed against the back of his car by another car that had been unable to stop due to the ice.

AN: Is Bartleby going to be alright? Will Sonia forgive her mother for leaving them with strangers?


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When Sonia got the call that Bartleby was injured, she had to be restrained to keep from losing every ounce of sanity she had. Robotnik immediately called Rotor and asked him to help them get to the hospital and forced the girl to drink a tall, glass of water to calm herself. She barely realized who was taking the helm as she pet her stomach to focus her thoughts.

Rotor had to use the snowplow to get through the snow and to the house on top of the hill. Robotnik helped her safely down to it as Rotor opened the door. "I talked to Aleena, she said the ambulance has him. Apparently, the driver hit a patch of ice and went out of control."

"What was he doing on the roads in this weather?" He demanded, allowing a little of the beast within to show itself.

"He was trying to make it home to his family. It was an accident. His insurance will cover the injuries and such. Aleena said she made sure he would be okay until the doctors got him. Though I didn't understand what she meant." Rotor admitted.

Robotnik growled in his throat as he calmed down. "Aleena is magical. She can heal to an extent. She likely took care of the worst of it." He looked at the trembling wife. "Meaning, he will be fine. But if you don't calm down, you're going to make it worse for you both. Your baby needs you to calm down. Let me do the panicking. Believe me, I can panic enough for both of us."

Sonia listened to the deep, baritone voice reassuring her of her husband's welfare. He talked all the way to the hospital and it was helpful. When they rushed into the lobby, Aleena was waiting with King Acorn.

"How is he? Is he alright?" She asked frantically. Robotnik saw the pain in Aleena's eyes when he noticed it was Acorn she was asking, not her.

Acorn nodded. "Yes, he's in surgery now. They said it's relatively routine work. While they work on him though… I'm glad that I finally have the three of you together. We need to talk and it starts with some apologies. Come with me…" He led them to the chief surgeon's office.

Aleena frowned when she saw the Oracle there. "Oh… King Acorn, don't tell me that you're helping him? Has all of this been some plot?"

Acorn shook his head. "Not at all. The Oracle will explain and I am sorry. I haven't helped him, simply put myself in position to help mitigate any damage as much as possible without meddling with the way things were supposed to happen…"

The Oracle nodded as Aleena glared. "Aleena, I have respected your wishes to say nothing for a time. But now there is no time. It's mid-April and there's a blizzard. Your son-in-law is injured because of it."

Robotnik looked at them before looking at Sonia who was glaring at both the Oracle and her mother. "Do you know what they're talking about?"

Sonia sighed. "I know it has something to do with the real prophecy. Not the one he gave us or mom. I knew that was bogus and made him give me the real one a long time ago. I'm not stupid but Sonic was always too trusting and Manic… he always just goes with the flow. I love you Oracle. But I suggest you tell Robotnik the truth now… because despite what he's done, he deserves that much."

The Oracle sighed. "Yes, he does… that's why we are meeting now. The truth is… and Aleena knows but… this all started with a prophecy that I gave Aleena's father. This prophecy promises that the human-animal will be the key to restoring the planet to its glory days and if it was not done then the world would be destroyed. He did not believe me and thought that humans were dangerous. So he instead had all the humans in his kingdom killed. As you know, Robotnik, you were the only to survive the massacre."

Robotnik nodded. "Yes… the Montclairs took me in and saved my life. I fell in love with Maria and we married but… King Jules found out about me and had my home attacked again. My wife died in that attack. So did Bartleby's parents."

Sonia nodded. "Lady Wyndermere knows the true prophecy. So do all the nobility. That's why they supported Robotnik because they believe that he is the one the prophecy refers to. And why they helped him. She would never have betrayed you." She turned to the Oracle. "Did I get any part of that wrong?"

The Oracle shook his head. "Things had to happen the way they did. I tried it the other way but it only resulted in a massacre of innocent people. You, Robotnik, are destined to save this world. Only you and Aleena can. Your technology and her magic. Otherwise, this blizzard is going to get worse. The planet's core is very weak…"

Robotnik looked at him. "So, you need my help. My son needs me right now. Why should I help you? Why should I believe you?"

He nodded. "If you and Aleena will do what needs to be done then I can… I can grant you that which you wish for most." The Oracle looked at the man.

The two lovers looked at one another, knowing what he was talking about. Aleena covered her mouth with hope while Robotnik challenged. "You can help with what we want? You can help us have a child?"

The Oracle nodded. "It's a rather simple potion. I can give it to you in exchange for your skills."

Robotnik sighed. "What must I do? And what about my son? He needs me now..."

Acorn sighed. "Bartleby will recover. The doctor assured us both that he will be alright. And you're playing it a little fast and loose with the word son." He glared at the inventor. "I think you and I need to talk. Man to man. Aleena, I think the Oracle has laid out the task at hand. Why don't you and your daughter go wait in the waiting room?"

To his credit, the old codger had the dignity to look down in shame. Aleena looked reluctant but he nodded. "I'll join you shortly, Aleena. He and I are old friends."

The purple hedgehog nodded and hugged him. "I'm just a call away if you need me." She promised and kissed his cheek before they were left alone. "I'm going to acknowledge that this whole mess is not all your fault. I understand that much of this deception has not helped. However… that does not explain nor excuse your behavior towards Bartleby over the last couple of years and you know it… old friend. When I promised to take over for you if you were no longer able to care for the boy, I didn't know you meant if you ever threw him out of your life."

Robotnik shook his head. "I didn't throw him out of my life. I said things in anger than I did not mean. I went insane, Max."

"No, Julian, you threw him out. He told me what's been happening over the last couple of years. On top of that, I have reports from the rest of the aristocrats in Robotropolis. They were asking me to come but when I called Bartleby to check on him, he always said things were going well. He was lying through his teeth." Acorn's eyes narrowed. "Damn you, when people were asking me to come in and help them remove you, he defended you! And you abused him. You treated him like shit. He told me he even tried mimicking your behaviors to try and regain your approval. And it just got him backhanded across the face." He watched as Robotnik's eyes became as big as dinner plates as memories of his hand smacking Bartleby several times.

"No… no…" He murmured. "I never laid on him. I would never strike him, Max! Never!" He fought the memories as he heard the darkness inside him laughing. "But… Max… can I be honest with you?"

"A change is as good as the rest." Acorn quipped, his eyes commanding the man to only speak the truth.

Robotnik sighed and looked away. "There is a lot of the last twenty years that is a blur to me. I can remember very little. Bartleby and Lady Wyndermere were my only companions. She hates me now of course… And when I saw it was that blue hedgehog… I remember that vividly and then… it was like I fell asleep and then I was waking up to Bartleby shouting at me, declaring me a coward before the entire court and the kingdom… It is very possible that I did hit him and I just don't remember it."

Acorn nodded. "You said you went insane so it is possible. Julian, you're going to have to prove yourself to me. How? I don't know but you're going to have to find a way. And you better count your blessings that Princess Sonia joined him that night. Because I don't think he'd be alive today otherwise." He stood up. "I'm going to go rejoin the others and wait for word on my godson's welfare. You are welcome to join me if you like."

Robotnik stood up as he felt the aching in his chest. The darkness inside him laughed at his distress. _You thought you knew the extent of your crimes... It won't be long before we're doing it again. And here we are in Acorn. Robotropolis was a mere village. We will run the largest, wealthiest country on the planet..._

Robotnik gripped his head. "No... I will not let you loose again. I will not revert. I can't revert. I'll fight you with every breath that's in me..." He promised before joining Acorn.

AN: Thoughts? Suggestions? Criticisms?


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When the residents of Robotropolis woke up to a thick blanket of snow, they were all excited. They had not seen snow in years, not unless they took a vacation to the frozen tundra but that snow never touched came close to the city.

Tails squealed with glee at seeing the snow in the backyard. "Ohhh, can we go play in it?" He asked Sleet and Manic. Sleet was unable to get to work because of the thick snow.

Manic laughed and nodded. "I don't see why not. Let's get into warm clothes though so we don't catch a cold or anything." He said.

"His mom and dad should be waking up soon," Sleet said. "The doctors keep me posted regularly. This weather is odd. It never snows here. If it keeps going, my fur will change…" He said as he stroked his goatee. "Then I'll look old…"

Manic chuckled. "I don't know, I think a little white would make you look distinguished. Very handsome…" He said, putting his arm around his boyfriend.

"Hey guys, I have to run to Acorn," Sonic said as he came out with his jacket and snow pants. "Bartleby was hit by a car."

Two pairs of yellow eyes widened. "Oh my gods, is he alright?" Manic asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Robotnik's text doesn't say, it just says he's been hurt. I need to go help, Sonia. Be careful here guys. Sleet, issue a snow emergency if you haven't done so already. I don't want anyone trying to drive or anything in this mess."

Sleet nodded. "Let us know if you need anything on this end. We'll be ready for anything." He promised.

Sonia was sitting in the waiting room, reading a magazine when Robotnik and Acorn joined them. Rotor had gone to get their car to the shop to start fixing the damage so that Bartleby wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Sonia, dear… I wish you would talk to me…" They heard Aleena trying to reach through her daughter's barriers.

Sonia looked at her. "I don't know why. You didn't want me twenty years ago." She looked at her darkly.

Aleena gaped. "Sonia, dear, you know why I had to leave you with Lady Wyndermere. You know I only wanted to protect you." She gasped as Sonia's hand made contact with her cheek. She held the affected cheek, looking at her daughter with shock.

"No! That doesn't work for me. And I'll tell you why. You gave me to Lady Wyndermere, whom I adore. She has been a great mother. But you knew she was close to Robotnik. You put me right under his nose. And that might work on a less intelligent person but… he knew where I was. He knew who I was. He didn't care until I found Sonic and Manic and I got pulled into a war that I wanted nothing to do with!" She shouted, her hormones getting the best of her and all eyes went to her. "And when I tried to tell you that… even when I said that I thought we could end the war before it got this bad, you insisted that my way was doomed to fail. You refused to even give it a chance."

Robotnik looked at Aleena as silent tears dripped down her cheeks. He could guess what Sonia's way would have been. "I remember… very little… but I remember he came to me… He was my heir. And he thought if I offered peace in exchange for them marrying and allowing you to return, then the war would be over that easily. I didn't think you would accept those terms."

Aleena nodded. "I'll admit, I didn't think you would either. Worse, I thought that you might pretend to get them all into the roboticizer. I was so afraid. And I didn't want Bartleby put in a position of having to choose so I wanted Sonia to make the choice. I knew he was the only thing keeping you relatively grounded in reality and I was afraid for them both."

"You made me break up with Bartleby and refused to even give him a chance! Now I find out, oh, you're closer with him than you ever were with us! I'm glad for that. Really, I am. But it just tells me that I was right! We were apart and we were miserable for no good goddamn reason!" She shrieked. "I was forced to watch over him from afar unable to do anything when the abuse got worse. And he had no one to turn to for help." She covered her mouth as she fought sobs. "I could have forgiven you if you had allowed me to try my plan but you knew better. Lady Wyndermere thought it was a great idea when I told her about Sonic and Manic. She seemed to think that she could convince Robotnik… Of course, we know she never got the chance to make the argument, and that's on him, but Bartleby could have done it with little effort at that time. But you didn't even give me the chance to try. I'm sorry but you have done very little as a mother for us. You're a great queen and it's a shame that you never got to do it but as a mother, you've been lackluster." She saw her mother lower her head, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry but mothers don't ask their children to do their fighting while they hide away in safety."

Aleena gasped as she realized. "Oh my… oh…" She felt herself being guided to a chair. "Oh, my gods… that is what I did. I asked my children to fight while I hid here. Safe and sound."

Robotnik shook his head. "I forced you into hiding. I'm the one who caused all of this." He looked at Sonia. "You can't blame her for my crimes."

Sonia sighed. "I can't do that but I'm not talking about your crimes. One thing you never did, and I give you full credit for it, was you never asked Bartleby to turn against me. You never asked him to turn me in or to lead me into danger. You used him to do so but you didn't ask it of him and he didn't even know you were doing it. And as for taking over Mobotropolis and all that, it's nothing that civilizations haven't done for millennia. You were an asshole but I have known many assholes who meant well. But mother left us in that danger. She put me right under your nose. She left Manic and Sonic both alone. Manic just happened to be found by someone who would be good to him. He could just as easily have ended up dead. If she wanted to adhere to the Oracle's prophecy and keep us safe, she would have given us to families here in Acorn."

The Oracle put a three-fingered hand on the upset hedgehog's shoulder. "Princess, that really was my fault. I wanted you three in Mobotropolis. You needed to be there. I'm sorry. Please, don't blame your mother."

Sonia looked away from him. "Stop…. Oracle, just stop… it boils down to our mother didn't do what mothers are supposed to do. She chose to fight for her crown over her children and it's going to take me time to forgive that. I love you, Mom. But I just need more time to accept what you did." She looked up as the doctor came out. While Aleena cried, ashamed of her choices as a mother, Sonia asked. "Can we see him now?"

The doctor nodded while Robotnik looked down at his phone. "Sonic will be here soon. I told him what happened and he's on his way. When he gets here, doctor, can you direct him? He's a blue hedgehog."

The doctor nodded. "I'll have him sent to the recovery room. Come with me… Which of you is his next of kin?"

Sonia smiled. "I'm his wife. I'm glad he's going to be alright. Please, I need to see him."

On the way back, the Oracle looked at Robotnik. "I am sorry for my part in this. This was the best path to take. I looked over every possibility, and it was only this path that held any happiness at the end. The others only ended in great tragedy."\

Robotnik glared at him. "I was a monster. I could have destroyed this world. Think about that the next time you meddle with lives and practice deceit to achieve your goals."

The Oracle nodded and waved his hand, a potion bottle appearing. "As promised… A cure for your affliction. Payment in advance because I know you will keep your word."

Robotnik looked at the bottle as it floated in front of his face. He accepted it with a grateful nod. He had taken away Aleena's chance to raise her children and driven a wedge between her and her daughter with his wickedness. If he could give her a second chance to be a mother, to prove herself a good, loving mother. "When we are in the hospital room without prying ears, we can discuss it further. If you had simply told me twenty years ago that you needed me to fix something I would have done it. If only out of professional curiosity." He laughed a bit at his own joke.

AN: Ending it here because I am exhausted. I am doing recertification training this week and I'm so tired.


	29. Chapter 28

AN: Dr. Light is NOT the MegaMan Dr. Light. Simply named in his honor.

Chapter 28

He felt as though he were floating, barely touching the bed beneath him. He heard beeping and he smelled the sterility of the room. He felt someone holding his hands and someone talking to him and he could hear the love and healing in her voice. He opened his green eyes to look into her deep, coal-black eyes. He smiled at her. "Hey there…." He whispered hoarsely.

His wife smiled at him, crying just a bit as she kissed his hand. "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She lifted a hand to pet his hair.

The mink chuckled. "Like I got punched in the gut… but other than that… Was the driver alright?" He asked.

"Mom healed the worst of your injuries and his too. He'll be fine and I've already talked with his insurance company, so that's all started." She smiled as the doctor joined them.

The doctor looked at his chart. "You're a lucky man, Mr. Montclair. If you had not been hit, we would not have gone in."

Robotnik looked at him. "Why is that a good thing? Sorry, doctor, I ask out of professional curiosity. I am also trained in medicine."

The doctor nodded and looked at Bartleby and Sonia who nodded their permission. "When we were operating, we saw that his appendix was getting close to bursting. No doubt you've felt some discomfort recently." He asked the mink who nodded.

"I was vomiting occasionally and feeling pain in my abdomen, but I thought it was sympathy pains since my wife is pregnant…" He explained.

Sonia gasped. "Then...then this was a blessing in disguise…" She said as she held his hand. A burst appendix was often fatal.

The door opened and Rotor came in with Lady Wyndermere. "Sorry, it took so long. The roads are a mess right now. The storm is getting worse."

The Oracle nodded. "Dr. Robotnik, Aleena, I know you are concerned for Bartleby but we don't have any time. We have to discuss this situation."

Acorn nodded. "Princess Sonia, Lord Montclair, we must borrow your… neighbors. Oracle, can you transport us to the palace. I don't think we could make it even on foot at this point."

The Oracle nodded and waved his hand and they appeared in the king's study. The room was lined with walls of bookshelves. A desk with a large computer system sat on one corner and in the center of the room was a hologram. The image in the hologram was an ever-changing collection of nature and a once beautiful planet, lush and green.

Robotnik approached the hologram, watching the images go by. Acorn smiled. "That is what this planet used to be like. When it was called Earth. Now it doesn't really have a name. The people on the Mobius continent simply call it Mobius out of vanity but… Its name died with the vast human civilizations. Humans used to help the planet generate new power. You see, the humans used to use the water, the air, the sun, and oil to generate power. The constant flow kept the core going, like a waterwheel if you will."

Robotnik nodded. "Recently, my factories were all deactivated, my power plants, everything. Sonic is trying to convince him to let him turn a few of them back on but the people are distrusting. Could that be affecting things?"

Acorn nodded. "Yes, we need to start using this planet again. We need to stop being afraid of wasting its resources. We're wasting them but not using them. The resources are still there and they will simply decay otherwise. But… it's more than that. The core is growing too weak to manage. Your factories were actually keeping this planet going a little longer."

Robotnik nodded. "When Sonic gets here, I'll have him call the managers and order them to start back up again but I'm assuming there is more you need."

"Yes, follow me." Acorn led them to a bookshelf and pressed one of the books in. The shelf sunk into the wall and the panel slid to the side. He led them through the opening and down a flight of stairs. The stairs led through to a great cavern. Another mile down the stairs was an elevator made of thick, mobitanium alloy. "Over the last twenty years, we've built this but… I've tried, Julian. But I'm not as skilled in this area as you are. As soon as the Oracle told me the prophecy and how it was handled, I knew he was talking about you."

Robotnik nodded as they rode the elevator down. He looked out the windows at the cavern until they went through a dark rocky tunnel. "I wish you had just told me twenty years ago."

The Oracle nodded. "It would not have been enough for just you. And Aleena's father had driven a wedge between you. Technology is not enough. We need both technology and magic. Your technology. But you never would have worked with Aleena on your own. You don't want to admit it, but I know you could not have handled it. You needed time."

"And that's why you let things happen as they did. Why you told me to leave my children back in Robotropolis…" Aleena said.

"To be honest, Your Majesty, I feared that if you had them with you, then you would have no reason to return to Robotropolis. If I had known that you would meet him on your own, at the diner, I would have made the suggestion…" The Oracle chuckled. "This really was my fault and I'm sorry that you are in difficulties with your daughter over it."

Aleena looked down. "Sonia's right. It was my choice to do it as I did. I didn't have to listen to your advice. I chose my kingdom over my children and I'm paying for it. And no, Julian, it isn't your fault either. I made a selfish choice. I could have ended it myself when I realized that… that I loved you…"

"The Oracle is probably right. I would not have been open to your love until just recently. I tried giving my heart to Ginny but I must not have done it very well…" The old man hugged her while Acorn chuckled.

"There is an old poem… from a very old tome. It goes… For everything, there is a season and a time for every matter under heaven… a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted… a time to kill, and a time to heal… a time to love and a time to hate…" The squirrel king quoted the old "A time for war and a time for peace…"

The Oracle nodded. "This is the way things were supposed to happen for the planet to be revived. This is one of the worst things about this job, this ability to see the future. Sometimes, you have to make the worst decisions, decisions that hurt people to make sure it comes out like it's supposed to without creating a paradox. I'm sorry." He looked down, troubled by the amount of pain he had caused in his task. "But don't worry. After this is all done, I will leave and I won't cause any further trouble."

The former queen sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think we can all agree that the last twenty years was not anyone's finest moment. We all messed up. Let's just worry about this and we can talk about it later."

Acorn nodded. "I'll admit, I think that's the best move for all involved. Find a way to move past it. Ahhh, here we are…" He said as they arrived in a small laboratory in the bowels of the planet.

A man with thick gray hair stood over a glass floor in the shape of a large honeycomb. In his mouth was a half-bent Dublin pipe. He smiled over at King Acorn and his guests. "Ahh, Max, is this is that help you promised me?" The man laughed jovially while Robotnik and Aleena stared at him in shock. "Dr. Thomas Light, at your service." He held out his hand.

Robotnik sputtered. "You… you're a human… You're like me…" He stammered. "I thought I was the only one left…"

Dr. Light nodded. "There aren't many of us and we are a dying species… At least for now, I'm actually working on a project where that's concerned. And before you ask, I was not the one the prophecy spoke of. I tried but my training is primarily medical although I have tinkered in mechanical work. Just a bit but it's not my forte. So I stalled rather early in the project."

King Acorn smiled. "Dr. Light is my personal physician, to be honest. I needed a human doctor because my father was a human. That's where my height comes from. But here is our project. If you look down through this floor here, you'll see the core."

The two former rulers looked down and saw a small ball of light pulsing in a large round cavity. "The core is nearly completely depleted," Robotnik observed aloud.

Aleena nodded. "Oh my goodness. What can we do?" She asked. "How can we recharge it, if you will?"

Acorn sighed. "That is unfortunately where we stalled out. We know what we need to do." He pulled out a large blueprint. "We have a design for an encasement lining the cavity with a spherical generator. But we don't have the expertise to actually assemble it. We don't even know if we're even in the ballpark of what we need."

Robotnik unrolled the print and examined it. "You have a good idea but we're going to need to give it some form of artificial power until it's regained enough of its own power to run itself with help from my factories. Do you have any plans for that?" He asked.

Acorn shook his head. "We have no means of providing power where we need it. Not safely. This is where we need Aleena's magical capabilities. You see, this must be done carefully. All power must be shut off. Completely. Then we have to quickly install the device and have magical energy channeled through these pipes to power the core. If we do it with all the power on then we'll have a power surge and well, we'll have the reverse of the same problem and the planet will blow up. But then once it's big enough we need to then have all the power plants here and in Robotropolis turned on. Robotropolis, I'm thinking to give it the necessary time to build back up. It's not going to be a permanent fix but it'll be a start. We need to repower this entire planet. We need to generate power from all possible sources."

Aleena bit her lip. "That's going to be hard. So many hate technology and what it did… Acorn is a haven."

Robotnik nodded as he studied the documents. "Then why couldn't the Oracle do it? If you just needed magic."

The Oracle nodded. "My magic is not the right kind of magic. My magic has to do with sight, although I can do some basic, universal spells. Aleena's magic is based in creation and her magic is stronger." He chuckled.

Robotnik sighed as he looked through the plans. "I think I can build this but it'll take me a few hours at least. And that's assuming all the materials I need are already here. I need a lot of mobitanium, fuses, turbines…" He listed off all of the things he needed.

Dr. Light nodded. "We have much of the supplies. Anything we don't have we can get as needed."

Robotnik nodded. "Aleena, do you think your magic might be enough to keep it going without the generator to amplify it? Long enough for me to finish this?"

"Of course, Julian. I can certainly do my best. Let's do this. Let's save this world." She took his hand, marveling at how big his hand was. It made her feel safe and confident. He had both the intelligence and the brute strength to do this and she would do her best to make the task easier.

AN: Ending it there for now. I'm exhausted again. And if I didn't make it obvious, I do not own Ecclesiastes 3 but I think we all know its public domain so I can quote it. And no the Birds don't own the poem either. It's a chapter in a book in the Bible.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Together in the snow in front of the mansion, the green hedgehog and his boyfriend assisted the little fox-kit with building a snowman. They started by rolling a small ball of snow into a large ball. They repeated the process to build two proportionately smaller balls of snow, stacking the medium one on top of the largest then the smallest on top of the medium one. Manic found some buttons to use for eyes. After building the snowman, they spent the hour building snow forts and having a snowball fight with Dingo and Mindy. Finally, they rode sleds down the snowy hill banks around the county with the other children.

At last, the three of them went inside the mansion while Dingo walked Mindy home, holding hands in the rare snowy weather. Manic smiled as snow fell from his green hair and onto the parquet flooring. When Tails sneeze, he fetched a kleenex. "Hmm, we may have been outside too long. He's getting a little warm. Why don't you give him a tepid bath and I'll make some hot chocolate." He suggested.

Sleet nodded as he took the boy. Manic loved watching Sleet with him. He was so good with Tails. He was even able to get Tails to eat broccoli and like it by cooking it with a bit of ranch seasoning which they soon found was a favorite with the boy.

He put a pot of milk on the stove and slowly brought to a boil before adding cocoa powder and a little cinnamon and cream. He smiled when they rejoined him. "This was a fun day but I think tomorrow, we'll stay in and play games or something."

Sleet nodded as his phone went off. He looked at it. "Hey, it's a text from your brother. Message from Robotnik. If we don't want the planet to become a giant block of ice that no one can live on, we need to prepare to turn the factories and plants back on. He says don't turn them on yet, wait for another text from him. I'm got to get on this. I'm sorry…"

Manic shook his head. "No, it sounds important. Go on, we'll raincheck the cocoa and I think Tails needs to eat supper and go to bed early anyway. But do you think they'll do it? The people are resistant to turning things on again. Except for hospitals and such."

Sleet nodded. "I'll tell LaTour, he'll know how to get word to the managers without the rest knowing. Not until it's too late to stop it. Though, I wish I knew how it's going to help." He called the brawny fox.

Phineas LaTour was confused by the directive from their new leader but he trusted the lad. He was a good leader despite being a complete newbie. He marched into the council room after summoning his colleagues. "My friends, I have just gotten authorization from Sonic Hedgehog to restart the factories and the plants. He says to use them to manufacture whatever we require. Turn on the power plants again."

One of the councilmen, a relatively young buck responded. "Mr. LaTour, is he sure about this? The people were the ones who told us to shut them off. They threatened to riot if we didn't."

"He says they don't have a choice. If we don't turn them on, the planet will be in grave danger of dying out completely. So we need to turn them on. But he says to wait for his next text. He says get in position and when it's time, he'll notify us." Mr. LaTour phrased the order a few different ways to make sure that it was understood. "We need that time to figure out what to do with them anyway." He joked. "I know my daughter could use a factory for manufacturing her new clothing line." He chuckled as he heard ideas being thrown out. It was time to get the city running again.

No one saw the small camera floating around outside the town hall.

Lady Wyndermere sat in the hospital room, knitting, as Rotor talked with Sonia and Bartleby. "I don't want you to worry about anything, Bartleby. I've already reached out to some friends to take care of your shop until you're better. If we're able to open before then."

Bartleby smiled. "Sorry about the inconvenience, Rotor." He bit his lip.

Rotor's eyebrows were crooked. "Um, Bartleby, you were hit by a car. I think it's safe to say this was not intentional. Shit happens."

The mink nodded, euphoric with the morphine running through him. "My darling, where did Uncle go?" He asked, using a title that he used to call the old man until he was able to say "godfather."

Sonia held his hand. "He went with Mom to apparently save the world. I know… I was skeptical too. I never would have thought of his factories as a good thing by any stretch."

Sonic came back into the hospital room. "Everything's in place. I don't know what's going on but… if Mom is confident about this then so am I. Robotnik's text said the core is dying and they need to recharge it. Apparently, the core is the planet's energy source."

Sonia nodded. "Thank you, Sonic. Wow, who would have thought that you would be king? How is it going?"

"It's going great. And it'll be easier with the power on. Ever since Robotnik left, we've been running on no power except in areas with hospitals." He explained. "But there's only two of those. They don't want to admit it, but they're miserable without all the modern conveniences. I just need to remind them that even I use a microwave." He walked over to Bartleby. "Hey bro, how're ya feeling?"

Bartleby smiled. "Better, bro…" Sonic was much nicer to him since the incident. He knew Robotnik had adopted him and he seemed to have a vested interest in helping him with the old man.

"Well, get better soon, I know a lot of people are worried about you back home. Your people ask about you daily. They think I come here so often to check on you for them." Sonic laughed. "I don't tell them I come to protect my sanity."

Sonia hugged her brother. "How are things going for you, back there?"

Robotnik spent the better part of the next several hours fashioning the device using parts from other defunct devices. Aleena brought him food to keep him fed. Fortunately, he was able to finagle the machine out of the collection of parts. "I've got it! I've got it, Aleena!" He said as he finally looked on his finished project. "When I have more time I'll design and fashion something better but this will get us there and back." He showed her the spherical device. "I designed it so we can close it around the core. Once that's done, we can start the process of turning everything on, slowly. Starting with your magic to fuel the core at the start."

Aleena nodded as she admired his work. "It's very nice, Julian. I'll admit, I don't know much about this sort of thing, so I'm going to trust you when you say it'll work. But it looks very well-crafted." She giggled.

Dr. Light laughed as he heard their conversation and joined them. "I don't know much either but it looks great. Let's get it into place." He hit a button to cause the glass honeycomb to open up.

The cavity, up close, was only the size of a beach ball, making Robotnik marvel that something that small could keep this entire planet alive. Except, he realized, that's why it couldn't. That's why it needed help from the surface. Once the dimming ball of energy was enclosed in the device, he stood up.

"Alright, Aleena, we're ready. We have to hurry." He said.

Acorn agreed as he arrived at the same time. "Yes, we do. The storm is getting worse. But if we can get this working, we should be able to restore things at least back to baseline and the planet can take it from there. We just need to give it this helping hand."

Robotnik nodded as Aleena got into place. "Alright… Alright Aleena, it's ready." He took a deep breath.

Aleena focused her magic on the cavity and the device sitting inside it. The metal glowed brightly with her magic and they immediately felt the effects as the room became very warm. Dr. Light smiled. "It's working. I better close this. Once it's closed, Robotnik, send the signal." He closed the honeycomb glass and turned on the temperature control for the room.

Robotnik sent Sonic the text. "Now!" He waited and a few minutes later, he got confirmation that the message had been sent and received. Acorn sent a message for the power plants in his city to wait ten minutes before trying to start up in spite of the weather. Now, they only had to wait.

Dr. Light watched the temperature gauge on the computers. "I think we're on our way. Let's go up and wait."

Aleena nodded as she panted, having used a good deal of energy to waken the machine. "I'll make us some tea. I think I have enough energy for that." She giggled. She smiled at Robotnik. "We did it…"

Robotnik nodded. "Now to see if we did it in time. I'll be glad when we can just be normal again. And we can start a family of our own."

She nodded as they rode the elevator up. By the time they reached the main floor of the palace and reached a window, they could see the lights coming on all over the city.

Aleena smiled. "The snow, it's turning to rain. Soon this stuff will all be melted away and it'll be springtime like it's supposed to be." They all laughed as they saw the evidence of their success.

Dr. Light nodded. "Thank you both for your help. Now, the planet should be able to do the rest. Let good Ol' Ma Nature do what she does best. I hope you don't mind Your Majesty, but I need my bed..."

Aleena sighed as she fell backward. Robotnik just managed to catch her. "She's exhausted. She doesn't usually use that much magic at once." He picked her up and cradled her.

Acorn nodded. "You two can rest here. I'll send Sally to let them know it's all safe. We are no longer in danger." He smiled. "The more you do things like this, old friend, the more your crimes will be forgotten. You can do this." He reassured Robotnik. "You can beat the darkness within."

Robotnik nodded. "The question is… How much will I lose in the battle… but I will win. I will spend my whole life, or what remains, making up for my wickedness. Let me, let me put her to bed and we can talk."

In the hospital bed, Bartleby sat curled up with his wife. He looked around as the power flickered, going from the backup generator to the main power. "Power's back…"

Rotor looked up from his chair. "That's good. Backup generators never last too long." He smiled when Sally walked in. "Princess Sally, thanks for coming. I actually need to go check on the shop and make everything's alright there."

The squirrel nodded. "No problem Rotor. I came to give Sonia and Bartleby a report. They were successful. Robotnik and Aleena were able to give the planet's core a much-needed jolt and now everything just needs to get back online. Oh, I can't wait until the track is clear so the street season can start."

Sonia laughed. "Oh, next year. I am so racing next year!" She promised as the recovery room door opened.

"Did I hear racing? I love racing!" Sonic said before he saw Sally. "Well, hello there... Hey, there cutie, the name's Sonic the Hedgehog, but I guess you've heard of me…"

Sally giggled and rolled her eyes. "Well, yes, I have, Sonic. Your sister has told me all about you. I'm Sally, Princess of Acorn."

After Aleena was put into a bed, Acorn led Robotnik to his study where he poured them each a finger of brandy. "The Oracle will be back in the morning. He is really sorry for his role."

Robotnik sighed. "I don't blame him too much. It's still my own fault. I brought it down on my own head. The truth is, Max… I don't know if I'm going to have enough time to fix everything I did. My heart… it is weak. I hope I have the time I need to give Aleena what she wants and maybe enjoy it a little bit but…"

Acorn nodded. "I could see the last twenty years has not been kind to you. But you know, you could turn it around still. Don't give up."

"I'm not giving up, Max. Not by a long shot. However, I want to ensure that if I ever cannot…" He bit his lip. "I asked you something similar for Bartleby. But now I ask it for Aleena and her children… but I'm not giving up. No, the devil will have to drag me kicking and screaming." Robotnik promised. "But if I could give her what she wants and make things right with Bartleby, I'll be satisfied with my lot." He looked out the window at the pouring rain and the flashing thunder and lightning. The air was noticeably warmer all over until it became regulated by the air conditioner. He pulled out the phial the Oracle had given him. He swirled the ruby red liquid in the phial and quickly gulped it down before chasing it with his brandy.

AN: Will Robotnik be able to live up to his promises? Was fixing the problem really that easy? Will Sonic be able to win over Sally? And what about Tails?


	31. Chapter30

Chapter 30

Bartleby and Sonia were playing Spades with Lady Wyndermere and Rotor when the call came from the palace. Sonia politely took the call in the hall, keeping her voice low as she congratulated the doctor on his success. Heading back in, she announced. "Well, if the rain and the sudden warmth wasn't enough indication, Robotnik and Mom were successful. The planet's core is recovering." She sat down.

Lady Wyndermere smiled. "I knew Julian would succeed. Say what you will. The man is persistent to a fault." She sighed. "I miss him but I know what we had is gone and won't come back."

Sonia replied. "I still don't know what I think about him dating Mom but as long as it's consensual, I really have no place to have an opinion. Though, seriously, I wish our bedrooms were not up against each other or that our walls weren't so thin just thin enough that we can hear everything." She shivered with disgust.

Bartleby chuckled a little. "It is a little gross but… What are you going to do?" He shrugged dismissively.

The next morning, Robotnik and Aleena returned to the hospital in time for Bartleby to be discharged. Aleena's magic had continued helping his body to heal and he was nearly as good as new.

Bartleby reluctantly allowed Robotnik to be the one to carry him from the hospital to the rental car that the insurance company had arranged for them. Sonia would have but the doctor didn't want her lifting anything heavier than a gallon of milk.

"Rotor, I promise, I'll be back to work tomorrow." He said to the purple walrus who laughed.

"Bartleby, it's alright. Rest, relax. You're still recovering." He looked at Robotnik. "His work ethic is amazing. You raised him right, for what it's worth."

Robotnik nodded. "I can't take all of the credit. Lady Wyndermere played a large role in his growing up."

The canine woman nodded. "But Julian did well by him too." She looked to her son-in-law as he rested beside Sonia. "How are you feeling, baby?" She asked the grown mink.

"I'm alright, Mother…" He said quietly. "Just looking forward to cuddling with my Sonia for the first time in days."

Sonia stroked his hair. "I have missed cuddling with you too, my dearest husband."

Aleena smiled back at them. "I could take care of you both and you both could just rest today." She offered. She had hoped her daughter had cooled off towards her since having it out with her. Unfortunately, the cold stare told her that was not the case and she looked down.

"I am capable of taking care of my husband," Sonia said. "We don't need your help."

They arrived home in silence and Robotnik carried Bartleby to his bed. "Lady Sonia, may I have a moment alone with… with my godson…"

The pink hedgehog looked unsure but Bartleby touched her hand. "It's okay. I can handle whatever it is he has to say…" He assured her.

She kissed his forehead. "If you need me, just call. I'll be in as fast as I can." She glared at the scientist. "I am giving you one chance. Hurt him and I won't be merciful." She stomped out. She didn't go far, just outside the room so she could be close if he needed her.

Robotnik took a deep breath. "You've done well for yourself. I… I don't know where to begin…" He admitted.

Bartleby nodded. "It's okay. You don't have to. I was so angry that night. That you thought for a moment that I could betray you… then finding out that… no, you were simply using me. Using me like you use everyone." He sighed.

"Bartleby, I'm sorry about that night. It was a mistake. I didn't want to hurt you…" Robotnik tried to explain.

A hand silenced him. "No… it was my own fault. I want to apologize… for getting in the way. For preventing you from living your life. You were kind enough to raise me. I was the one who misunderstood. I realize that you never said you loved me. You never said you saw me as more than your best friend's son. I'm sorry. It's okay…. I just wanted a father so badly… I'm sorry."

The old man realized what he was saying. "Bartleby, stop. I was wrong to treat you that way. I'm not good at this but… I do love you. You _are _my son. In my heart, you are my son."

Bartleby hugged himself. "Stop. You don't have to lie to me anymore. I understand. You don't want me. You want children of your own. It's okay. If it helps, I release you from any obligations you feel towards me. I understand." He laid down. "Now, I'm tired and need rest."

The scientist felt rare tears in his eyes as the mink refused to speak any further. He was convinced. "Alright… I'll leave but… I do love you. It's no lie. If you need me for anything, you just have to ask." He left the room. He and the princess met eyes briefly. "I do love him."

Sonia sighed. "Unfortunately, you've spent the last few years showing him otherwise. You abused him and took him for granted." She looked in on her husband briefly. "Come on. I'll make tea." Downstairs, she poured the decaffeinated beverage. "Look, you may find this hard to buy but I believe you. I saw your face when we got word of the accident. But he is so afraid of being hurt again."

"And I understand that. I know what I did to him. I was an asshole but I've changed. I've changed." He insisted. "I'm going to be a better person. I promise."

She nodded. "I believe you want to be. Sonic and Manic have obviously seen something in you. Mother too but she's hardly a good judge. And as long as you realize that this is a one-time offer, as long as you understand the consequences if you fuck up again, I will help you."

Robotnik nodded. "I wish you wouldn't blame your mother too much. She did make mistakes but she was new and under a lot of stress. I know from experience that when you're under a lot of stress, you may not make the best decisions." He said. "As a new mother, you will make many mistakes."

She knew he was right. "It's still strange hearing you stand up for her. It's strange hearing you talk of love and giving parental advice."

He chuckled. "It's strange to be giving it. These last several years… it's like I was asleep for so much of it. Now I'm awake and I don't like what I see in the mirror." He sighed. "I was meaning to ask… where did he sell the pocket watch?"

Sonia thought about the answer. "At the Gold Rush pawn shop at the corner of the Fifth and Vine. Antoine is holding onto it in case Bartleby decides he wants to buy it back. We needed funds to get started out and it was the only thing we had of any value."

He nodded. "I know… I understand why. I was just curious…" He drained his cup and stood. "I should get back to your mother. She's probably wondering where I am. Think about what I said. Hate me all you want. But please, don't blame her."

Sonia watched him leave as she began making lunch for her and her husband. He blamed himself so much that he still couldn't see that her mother held her own share of the blame for the last several years. It would take time for her to get past that. The saddest part was she felt closer to this man than she did to her own mother.

AN: What will Robotnik do with the information about the pocket watch? Will he be able to convince Bartleby that he speaks the truth this time? Will Sonia ever get over being abandoned? Comment and follow on my Facebook page Ceara Ivory's Library.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

It was business as usual for Robotnik and Aleena the next day. Aleena was needed at the diner and she would be staying late to help Murray develop a new menu design. Robotnik took the cable car to his job at Rotor's.

"How is Bartleby doing?" Was the first question out of Rotor's mouth. "Tell me he didn't try and go into work today."

Robotnik shook his head. "He wanted to but we all sort of ganged upon him to make him stay home." He grabbed a set of tools and went to the first car in the line-up.

Rotor nodded. "Good. We have quite the schedule today. There was a lot of hail damage from the storm so we have a lot of insurance claims to inspect. I'll also need you to run things for about an hour. From about eleven to twelve. I have interviews for my next apprentice."

"Well let's get to it then," Robotnik threw himself into the work. It felt different to be working under someone else. Rotor was a good boss despite his behavior towards Bartleby. "Hey, do you know what time that pawn shop closes?"

"Gold Rush? Why?" Rotor asked as he worked on one of the others in the line-up. It was covered with golf-ball shaped pockmarks. "Wow. I think this one is totaled…"

Robotnik joined him and examined the vehicle. "Don't worry, I can get this fixed. I'm able to fix vehicles that have been damaged by bomb damage. I can handle this, no problem."

"You mean within a price range the insurance company will pay?" Rotor asked incredulously but Robotnik simply responded by going to work.

He needed to go into his personal stash of tools, tools that he had invented long ago for his own use, but within twenty minutes, he was replacing the glass and polishing down the hardtop. There were still a few dings here and there but they were imperceptible to the naked eye and the black, medium-sized sedan was like-new. He chuckled at Rotor's gobsmacked expression. "I had to figure out a way to repair such damage cheaply. Tell the insurance company this one is on me. I'll pay for the few materials I needed to use out of my paycheck."

Rotor shook his head. "Nonsense. I agree this job was on the house since you did it as a demonstration but you won't pay for any of the materials. You used so few, I wouldn't know how to price them out. However, you should patent those tools. Those are miracle workers."

It had been so long since someone had said something like that about his gadgets. "I don't know. I think if my name's attached, they'll be doomed to fail. Besides, it benefits us to be the only mechanic with such tools." He reminded the walrus. "Now, as to your question before. I know that's where Bartleby sold his pocket watch. I wanted to see about getting it back for him."

Rotor sighed. "He doesn't want it back. Antoine has it safely tucked away just in case he does. But he doesn't want it back. I even offered to get it back for him but he doesn't want it." He pushed for the man to understand that.

Robotnik nodded. "And I can understand he might not want it back right now but I can buy it back for him and keep it safe. I plan to do everything in my power to prove to him that I meant that inscription on the back."

"As long as you don't go forcing him to take it," Rotor cautioned him. "They close at five o'clock, I'll let you go early if we can finish all these cars we have now. I'll run the estimates on the other cars."

In his bed, Tails woke up that morning with a headache and a runny nose. When he told Sleet, the wolf only had to touch his head to know. "Yep, you're sick, kid. No playing outside, I'm sorry to say." He looked over at Manic who came in sluggishly. "Emeralds? Are you feeling alright?"

The green hedgehog smiled. "Yeah, I'm… _achoo_!" He wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I'm fine." The soft wolf hand touched his forehead.

"Back to bed, Emeralds, you and Tails both have a fever. I'll tell Dingo that I'm taking today off. Things are quiet enough now, he can handle it," the wolf assured him, kissing him tenderly on the forehead.

Manic blew his nose. "I'm sorry, Sleet. I'm fine, really." He insisted but another sneeze said otherwise. "I can help you…"

"To bed with you," the older male said again. "I'll be in to care for you after I get Tails situated." He chuckled to himself.

Down at the station, Dingo couldn't help thinking it was nice to be left in charge for once. He loved his new job. Most of the time, it was just routine calls and the occasional rescuing a cat from a tree. He was helping people again. It felt so good.

Or it did until the phone rang. "Officer Dingo," Trevor's voice came over the line. "Sorry to bother you, but there's a body." The jackal felt his stomach drop. He hated bad news.

The morning rush came and went at Joe's Diner while Aleena and her team of servers took care of each customer. She was touched that he and her regulars asked about her son-in-law's condition.

At some point in the morning, a new face walked in. At first, she thought she was seeing her youngest but his fur was a deeper green, more like an evergreen tree than a fresh blade of grass. He wore a pair of red sunglasses and a leather jacket. She noticed the jagged scars across his chest.

"Good morning, welcome to Joe's Diner. I'm Aleena and I'll be your waitress this morning," She said politely. She brought him over a menu.

"Well, hello there, sweet thing. Aren't you just a sight for sore eyes," the other hedgehog said with a leering grin. "The name's Scourge and I'm new to these parts."

She giggled. "Aren't you just adorable. Coffee?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't flirt anymore.

"Yes, black, please," he replied as he looked at the menu. However, she was perfectly aware of his eyes on her back as she walked away to get the requested beverage. When she returned, he put it down. "So, do you live around here? Maybe you can show me around after your shift."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think I can. My boyfriend will be waiting for me at home. But I do hope you'll enjoy your stay in our beautiful city." She filled his cup. "What would you like to eat? I personally recommend our shrimp and grits."

He nodded. "I think shrimp and grits would be good and a spicy omelet." He backed off a little but his leering didn't stop. It made Aleena shudder a little with disgust, though she held it in to avoid starting problems.

She went to give Murray the order. It felt odd to call Robotnik her boyfriend. "To hear it, Murray," She told her boss. "Calling him my boyfriend, it felt like I was in my college years again."

Murray laughed. "Somehow I knew, you were attracted to him that day."

She smacked him. "I was not! I was terrified but I couldn't say anything. Not without putting you in danger too."

He chuckled. "But you didn't run either. You could have slipped out. Admit it." He handed her the newcomer's meal.

Aleena sighed as she rolled her eyes. She would never tell him or Robotnik the real reason she allowed herself to get close. It didn't matter now and everything had worked out fine. Except her own daughter resented her but otherwise it had worked out fine.

As they finished the last car on this list, Rotor couldn't help watching his assistant. He'd done a good many of the vehicles himself while Rotor interviewed many unqualified applicants. None of them had the same drive Bartleby had.

"It's easy to see where Bartleby got his talent from," the walrus said. "But you confuse me. How does someone with your talent go so evil? How does someone like you go from this to the monster who terrorized a kingdom?"

Robotnik sighed. "I can offer no real excuses only that I was too prideful to ask for help when my pain became too much. I was alone for far too long…"

Rotor nodded. "You're right, that's not an excuse. But you've done well. Go on. I promised you to let you go early. Go talk to Antoine about that watch."

The man hung up his apron and took off. He was eager to get that watch back.

Dingo arrived in town, at the bar where Trevor had told him to come. He was hoping it was just a routine situation. It was still sad but when Trevor looked at him, he knew it was worse than he was expecting. "Hey, what is it?"

Trevor bit his lip. "She was found this morning…" He moved aside to let Dingo see.

She was a slender, teal ferret with shoulder-length blue hair. What caught Dingo's eye was the red scarf around her neck. He froze as memories flooded back. "No, that's not possible. It's not possible…" The mottled pink face appeared in his eyes and he blinked. He remembered the pain, the grief he went through.

"Should we call Sleet?" Trevor's voice snapped him back to the present. "I know it looks bad but it's probably just a coincidence."

Dingo nodded. "Don't call Sleet. He's needed at home. I can handle this." He took a deep breath. "Just a coincidence. Likely just an angry lover's spat." He rationalized the motive.

Antoine D'Coolette gazed coolly at the behemoth before him. He had heard many dark tales about this man. Those who could afford to leave Robotropolis told terrible stories of a monster who turned people into mindless robots. "So…. you're him? The great monster." He chuckled. "I must say… not impressed."

The man rolled his eyes. "I've been knocked down a few pegs. I deserved it. Look, I'm here to find out how much it'll take to get my godson's pocket watch back. Bartleby sold it here a few months ago."

"I know. Rotor told me you'd be stopping by. But Bartleby's clear that this watch holds no sentimental value for him anymore. He isn't wanting it back. Why should I be selling it to you?" The coyote demanded.

Robotnik growled and punched the top of the counter, making the coyote jump. "Not as brave as you think. If I'm the monster you've heard of, shouldn't you be a little more polite?" He looked at the curled fist and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry… I simply want to buy it back. Even if he doesn't want it, I want to make sure nothing happens to it and it doesn't get sold by mistake. Bartleby will want it back eventually."

Antoine trembled violently as a rabbit-woman came out from the back. "Antoine, I'll take care of this stubborn rattlesnake. You go do the inventory. " She glared at Robotnik. "I don't know who you think you are. You have no power here and I suggest you remember that. Now, if you want to pay for the watch, fine, but it'll stay here until Bartleby says he wants it back. We gave him ten thousand gold acorns. That's what we will take for it."

Robotnik fought with his instincts and nodded. "I don't have ten thousand. Will… will you let me pay you in installments?"

Bunnie nodded. "If you really want to but it stays here until he wants it back. It's safely tucked away." She promised sharply. "100 golden acorns a month should be sufficient." She quickly drew up a promise to pay agreement. "Sign on the line and get out."

Sleet spent his day tending to both sickies. He ended up putting them both in the same big bed to take care of them. He made them both toast with honey for breakfast. And he found some medicine in the medicine cabinet for colds and Oriole had some children's strength Light Touch fever reducer.

It was great staying home to take care of them. For once, he wasn't just a bounty hunter with a bad attitude. He was just an average taking care of the ones he loved. This was what he wanted. A family.

Manic chuckled at him as he came into the bedroom wearing a pink, frilly apron. Sleet rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me. I found it in the kitchen. I made you both some matzo ball soup." He helped them, particularly Tails, into a sitting position. "My mother used to make this for us when we were sick and we were almost always better and fighting fit the next day. How are you feeling, Emeralds?" He asked as he felt the soft forehead.

"Like someone hit me in the face with a hot, cast-iron skillet," Manic admitted. He didn't always need to be so strong. He had Sleet to be strong when he couldn't be. It felt good to be so loved.

Sonic read through the paperwork for the day, signing what he was able to approve while sending back the rest for revision, while Cyrus and the others of the resistance went at him for daring to turn the factories back on. "Sonic! You know those machines are a menace! Our world will be destroyed by them!" Cyrus shouted as Sonic tried to ignore them.

"No!" Sonic gave up trying. "Our world was almost destroyed because we weren't using them! They just need to be used for good and not evil. They're going to be used for good now." He insisted. "Cyrus, you're my best friend, would I lead you astray?"

He scoffed. "If I'm your best friend, why did you stand up for Robotnik?" He demanded.

The blue hedgehog glared. "You wanted to kill a man who just had two heart attacks, Cyrus. He wasn't a threat anymore and we are not like him. And why are you still on about him? Your dad is back, Cyrus. No one here has any beef with him anymore. He's gone."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Yes, and you almost seem mad about that! Mad that he's gone. You should hate him as much as we do! So what. He gave us back our families. He owed us that but he wasn't punished!"

"He doesn't _need_ to be punished! He lost Cyrus! He was brought as low as any one man can possibly get. He's old. He's banished and Mother is making sure that he stays gone," Sonic looked down. "He was trying, man. The factories are staying on. All of you need to open your minds just a little. His machines have the potential for good. Just try." He begged them. "You've trusted me this long. Give me a chance." He addressed the others more than Cyrus. "Come on, you saw him. He has been punished. He's the one who has to live with the memory of his sins for the rest of his life. He lost. He was humiliated and he's lost everything. He even lost the respect of the only person he really cared about." He sighed as he looked at Professor Lionel. "Please, sir, talk sense into him and the others. We don't seek revenge."

Professor Lionel smiled at Sonic. "Sonic, when you hired me to work in the palace after my healing, I knew you were a smart lad. Cyrus, Sonic is right. We don't need revenge. Robotnik and I used to be friends. It is my belief that he became very sick and didn't know it. I don't hold anything he did against me."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Sir Charles used to say that was a weakness! That if we just let it go then he'd come back and do it again!" The others looked unsure and clearly didn't quite agree. He sighed. "Fine! But Sonic, when he does come back, when he roboticizes all of us, remember that we trusted you." He stomped off.

Sonic sighed as he heard the bell tower roll. "Thank the Source, it's quitting time. Please, guys, it's time for me to go home. I have stuff to deal with in Dresden too. Manic's sick with the flu." He hated lying to them but if they knew he slept at his mom and dad's in Acorn at night, they'd flip. Not only would he never get over the humiliation but they'd certainly think him a traitor.

Cyrus watched the others leave. "Are you sure you're really going back to Dresden? I find it strange that you disappear every night and no one can contact you there."

"Because, Cyrus, I have to have a life outside of here. I can't be working all the time," the blue hedgehog explained as he didn't give them any more chance to complain or question before he took off. Robotnik had been clear that the first step was to establish boundaries. Otherwise, they would run him ragged.

Dingo returned home with a heavy sigh. He found Sleet sipping a glass of whiskey. "How are your patients?" He asked as he pondered whether or not to tell Sleet about the body and the investigation.

Sleet smiled a very rare smile. "They're both asleep… How was your day at the station? I didn't hear from you all day so it must have been quiet, right?"

The jackal sighed. "Not quite. There's been a murder. A young ferret named Elizabeth Harper." Dingo passed him the folder of crime scene photos.

When he opened the folder, Sleet knew why Dingo seemed so troubled. "It looks just like him but… that's not possible. He's dead."

Dingo nodded. "I know. It's just hard to look at. It's like finding Julie all over again." He made himself a large drink and sat down.

Sleet got the pipe ready and let his brother take a few healing doses. "Be careful with that stuff Dingo." He sighed. "Would you like me to take over the case? I'm sure that Manic and Tails will be fine tomorrow."

Dingo shook his head. "Nahhh, though if you become available then I could use your help. You know I don't have your nose ever since the fire."

Sleet nodded. "If they're better, I'll be able to come in. Dr. Oriole said there were a few cases in town. A snowstorm and sudden change of temperature can do that." He looked up as he heard the door open and saw Sonic changing out of his work clothes and into his running gear. "Rough day?" He asked, offering the hedgehog a soda.

Sonic accepted the drink. "Yeah. Cyrus is still being stubborn about Robotnik. The others came to give me hell about the factories and Cyrus is still insisting that we punish him. Anyway, how are they doing?"

The wolf rolled his eyes. "They're sleeping now. Hopefully, they'll be feeling better tomorrow and I can help Dingo with this new case that popped up." He handed the folder to Sonic. He needed to see it.

Sonic looked through the folder. "Oh my gosh. I hope you catch the guy who did this. Should I stay? I should stay, shouldn't I? I'm the leader…"

"No, you need to get home before your mother wonders where you are," Sleet chided him. "Let us handle this. If we need you, we'll let you know. Take the folder and show it to Robotnik." He whispered. "We may have a problem."

Sonic nodded and put the folder in his travel bag. "Alright. See you guys tomorrow. Don't be surprised if Mom comes over. She doesn't know Manic's sick yet." He left the mansion, running in the direction of Acorn City.

AN: I'm ending the chapter there. I think 8 pages is long enough, don't you? Please, comment your thoughts on the chapter. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
